Docteur Emma Swan
by GinaMills
Summary: Emma, fraichement diplômée de médecine débarque à Storybrooke pour commencer son internat aux côtés de la célèbre cardiologue … Regina Mills. Entre ses patients, sa vie privé et sa volonté de devenir une grande chirurgienne, la vie d'Emma n'est pas de tout repos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Déjà bonjour ;)**_

_**Je publie pour la deuxième fois et j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira ^^**_

_**Évidemment, rien ne m'appartient (sinon Henry en aurait déjà pris une **_

_**et Emma serait peut être un peut moins blonde ...) **_

_**Bonne lecture !** _

* * *

Que faisait-elle là ?

C'est en effet la question que se posait la jeune Emma Swan en observant l'imposant bâtiment lui faisant face. La jeune femme blonde, tout juste diplômée de la prestigieuse université de médecine de Boston se tenait devant l'hôpital de Storybrooke. Hôpital renommé grâce à la présence de sa future titulaire, la célèbre cardiologue : Régina Mills. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Emma pénétra dans l'immense hall et commença à se diriger aux vestiaires pour se changer rapidement histoire de ne pas arriver en retard. Elle fût cependant coupée dans son élan par une voix familière :

**\- Emma ? Emma Swan ? Non mais je rêve !** s'exclama joyeusement la jeune femme dans son dos.

**\- Ruby ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** sourie Emma en répondant à l'accolade de son amie.

**\- La même chose que toi ma vieille. **

**\- Et ça va ? Tu te sens comment ? Pas trop stressé ?** demanda rapidement la blonde avant d'esquisser un rictus et de rajouter, **désolée je suis un peu survoltée, c'est le premier jour et je suis méga angoissé.**

**\- Pour le moment, je le vis bien mais détend toi sinon tu vas me filer ton stress. **Regardant autour d'elle, elle ajouta,** bon alors c'est par où ? je suis complétement paumé moi. **Emma lui indiqua le couloir sur la droite et elles bifurquèrent ensemble direction les vestiaires.

Une fois arrivée à destination, elles repérèrent rapidement leur casier et déposèrent leurs affaires afin de récupérer leur tenue ainsi que leur blouse. Alors qu'Emma venait à peine de retirer son manteau, elle entendit :

**\- Em' ? **

_« Non, non, non ! Pas lui s'il vous plaît pas lui ! »_ Pensa la jeune femme en se retournant lentement faisant ainsi face à son interlocuteur.

**\- Em' tu ne me reconnais pas ? **

_« Evidemment que je te reconnais, tu me volais mon goûter, me persécutais dans la cour et tu t'es même introduit dans les vestiaires des filles uniquement pour me piquer mes fringues » _

**\- Euh non désolé mais je vois pas, répondit cependant Emma. **

**\- Killian .Killian Jones, on était ensemble en primaire puis au collège. **

**\- Killian mais oui, on s'est connus à l'école primaire… Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ? à Storybrooke ? **

**\- Régina. Régina Mills, la première à avoir implanté en percutanée une valve aortique, un génie cette femme. **

**\- C'est dingue ! Emma est justement là pour elle aussi, **intervint Ruby en s'appuyant sur la porte de son casier.

**\- Oh, et toi tu es … ? **demanda Killian en se tournant vers elle

**\- Ruby, Ruby Lucas. Emma et moi avons fait médecine ensemble. Ravie de faire ta connaissance. **

**\- Moi aussi**, répondit le jeune homme en la détaillant avec intérêt. **Bon, on devrait y aller ça ne rigole pas dans cet hôpital à ce qu'il paraît. **

**\- Oui et puis arriver à la bourre un premier jour c'est pas top, **rajouta Ruby en enfila rapidement sa blouse et emboîtant le pas à Killian plantant ainsi Emma.

Cette dernière retira prestement son écharpe, attrapa sa blouse et se précipita à leur suite ne voulant pas être en retard. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle se fit alpaguer par une interne qui était présente en même temps qu'elle et les deux autres dans les vestiaires.

**\- C'était grandiose cette scène** lâcha-t-elle nonchalamment avec les mains dans les poche de sa blouse.

**\- Ah oui, il faut croire qu'on n'échappe pas à son passé. Enchantée, je suis...**

**\- Emma,** j'ai entendu plaisanta la jeune brune.

**\- Exact, je m'appelle Emma Swan. Et tu es ? **

**\- Mary Margareth Blanchard, mais tout le monde m'appelle Mary.** Emma leva un sourcil à l'entente de son nom et Mary ajouta, **oui je suis la fille de Léopold Blanchard, le doyen de cet hôpital. Mais il faut pas croire que j'ai des avantages, il est pas raide dingue de moi.. Il voulait une avocate, il a eu un médecin. **Elle s'arrêta brusquement forçant Emma à faire de même.** Et te fait pas avoir, il va nous sortir un joli discours mais c'est en fait une façon détourner de débusquer les plus faibles, n'avoue jamais tes faiblesses sinon t'es cuite**. Et elle se remit à marcher

**\- Ah, et bien euh... merci, **lâcha Emma avant de la suivre.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à la fin du couloir et se fondirent parmi les autres internes déjà présents afin d'écouter le discours de bienvenue du doyen. Comme l'avais prédit Mary, celui-ci leur servit un discours rempli de jolis mots pour mettre en confiance les jeunes médecins. Puis, une fois qu'il eut terminé, il présenta le chef des internes, un certain Docteur Neal Cassidy ainsi que celle qui serait leur titulaire, le Docteur Régina Mills.

* * *

**Verdict ? ^^**

**Je continue ou je m'arrête là ? **

**Si je continue, je ne pourrait pas vous donner de délais précis de publication**

** (les chapitres ne sont pour le moment pas écrits) mais je sais à peu près où je vais :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Salut, salut:)_**

**_Waouh que de reviews *-*_**

**_Contente que ce début vous plaise._**

**_J'espère avoir répondu à tout les inscrits pour leur reviews, place maintenant aux guests :_**

**_salazrine : Merci :) Je commence mes études de médecine, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu cette idée ^^_**

**_Laurianne : Merci d'avoir vu la petite incohérence (au départ j'étais partie sur Neal et puis j'ai changé mais j'ai oublié de tout corriger :/)_**

**_Guest : J'ai horreur de Grey's Anatomy, c'est une autre série qui m'as donné l'idée ^^_**

**_Lane : En effet tu as deviné .. J'ai regardé Emily Owens et j'ai trouvé que Gina ressemblait par certains points à Régina donc il y a et va y avoir des ressemblances (je vais par contre essayer de trouver d'autres cas médicaux )._**

**_Maggy : Merci de ton enthousiasme ^^ j'espère que la suite te plairas aussi !_**

**_Bon aller, assez de blabla .._**

**_Bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

_Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à la fin du couloir et se fondirent parmi les autres internes déjà présents afin d'écouter le discours de bienvenue du doyen. Comme l'avais prédit Mary, celui-ci leur servit un discours rempli de jolis mots pour mettre en confiance les jeunes médecins. Puis, une fois qu'il eut terminé, il présenta le chef des internes, un certain Docteur Neal Cassidy ainsi que celle qui serait leur titulaire, le Docteur Régina Mills. _

* * *

**\- Docteur, ils sont à vous,** conclut Léopold en se tournant vers le docteur Mills.

**\- En marchant**, lança cette dernière avant de tourner les talons et de s'engouffrer dans un autre couloir forçant les jeunes médecins à la suivre. Tout en continuant d'avancer elle poursuivit**, votre travail consiste à ce que mes patients reste en vie, pour le moindre problème adressez-vous à Neal et Neal m'en fera part. Vous et moi on ne se parle qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité et il vaut mieux pour vous que cela arrive le moins souvent possible. Ne venez pas pleurnichez en me demandant quand vous irez au bloc, ma réponse est : pas avant longtemps. Vous avez tous reçus un bipper, c'est votre nouveau meilleur ami. En temps qu'interne, vous serez bipés à toutes heures par toutes sortes de services. Une fois que l'on vous bipe, il ne vous reste que 60 secondes pour apparaître donc vous y allez au pas de course. Et pour les petits malins qui souhaitent me la faire à l'envers, oui, j'ai un chronomètre. **

_« Bipper, 60 secondes, chronomètre … Je m'embrouille déjà, elle pourrait pas être aller moins vite sérieux »._ L'esprit d'Emma tentait de retenir le maximum d'informations lâchées à la va vite par sa supérieure mais d'une importance capitale si elle ne voulait pas couler. Car oui, Emma Swan souhaitais plus que tout au monde réussir dans sa carrière de chirurgien et montrer ainsi qu'une fille orpheline ayant été ballotée de famille en famille pouvait devenir quelqu'un. Alors, tout en suivant le groupe d'interne qui se dirigeait apparemment vers la chambre d'un patient, la jeune femme notait mentalement tous les détails qui lui seraient utile pour accomplir son rêve sans faire de fautes majeures.

**\- Respirez.**

**\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?** demanda la chef femme au chef des internes qui venait de lui adresser la parole

**\- Je suis médecin, **plaisanta ce dernier.

Comme Emma l'avait prévu, le groupe pénétra dans la chambre d'un patient. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon en fait. Récupérant le dossier et après l'avoir parcouru rapidement des yeux, Régina le transmit à Ruby qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

**\- Présentez le cas.**

**\- Henry, admis hier après s'être évanouit pour la deuxième fois en cours,** Ruby souleva une page du dossier et continua mais Emma ne l'écoutait plus. La jeune femme détaillait sa titulaire. Il faut dire qu'elle ne l'avait entrevu qu'au discours de bienvenue du doyen puis lorsqu'elle les avait briefés sur la manière dont se déroulerait leur internat et concentrée sur les informations, Emma avait totalement occulté la présence du docteur Mills. Alors, pendant que son amie donnait les grandes lignes du dossier du petit Henry, la jeune interne observait discrètement la célèbre chirurgienne. Elle traça d'abord mentalement chaque trait de son visage, partant de la ligne parfaite de ses sourcils, descendant sur ses yeux chocolat qui étaient d'ailleurs légèrement maquillé, continuant sa descente, elle remarqua la petite cicatrice présente sur le bord supérieur droit des lèvres de la brune. Des lèvres particulièrement pulpeuses et plutôt attirantes … _« Wait ! Attirantes ?! Emma ma vieille tu délire là, cette femme n'est pas attirante, c'est ton boss et c'est une femme ! On se calme !»._ Une fois ce petit éclaircissement fait, la blonde reporta son attention sur le visage de son ainée et nota un léger grain de beauté à gauche, un peu en dessous de sa bouche. Grain de beauté qui disparaît d'ailleurs quand elle sourit. _« Quand elle sourit ? Mais pourquoi elle sourit ? Il n'y a rien de drôle dans un malaise vaguale … oh nan merde dit moi pas que … »_ Emma releva rapidement les yeux et prit conscience du fait que Régina la regardait en souriant. Mais pas le sourire du genre big smile, plutôt celui du genre : « ma cocotte t'es repérée et tu vas douiller ». Emma déglutit.

**\- Docteur Swan, diagnostique ? **

Tentant de se rappeler des quelques mots qu'elle avait réussi à capter, la jeune femme répondit, **en général, les syncopes sont dues à un malaise vaso-vagual.** Le petit garçon tourna son regard vers elle, ne comprenant pas un traitre mot, elle ajouta donc, **ton corps a réagis trop fortement à un stress ce qui a fait chuter ton rythme cardiaque et ta tension artérielle. Tu es juste tombé dans les pommes, ce n'est pas grave,** lui sourit-elle.

\- **Vous êtes priez de vous adresser à moi, et oui c'est juste**, Régina avait prononcé ces mots sans se départir de son petit sourire. **Félicitations docteur Swan, vous avez gagné une mission très importante.** Récupérant le dossier des main de Ruby, elle fit le tour du lit d'Henry, le donna à Emma et lança avant de sortir suivit du reste des internes, **vous vous chargerez des papiers de sa sortie.**

_« Bon,_ songea Emma, _sa c'est pas trop mal passée. Elle ne m'aime pas des masses mais ça aurait pu être pire »._ Elle se tourna ensuite vers le petit garçon.

* * *

**_Alors, c'est à la hauteur de vos attentes ? ^^_**

**_Je vais essayer de poster 1 ou 2 fois par semaine mais je ne vous promet rien :)_**

_**A bientôt !** _

_**PS : Si vous dénichez quelques fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire je corrigerais ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour tout le monde :)**_

_**Plein de reviews *w* Sa fait plaisir !**_

_**Ce troisième chapitre arrive rapidement (mais ça ne seras pas toujours le cas) et il est plus long que les autres :D**_

_**Place aux réponses : **_

_**Maggy : Je suis contente alors, j'espère que celui ci aussi :)**_

_**Guest : Emily owens **_

_**Bon et bien ... Bonne lecture !** _

* * *

_**\- Vous êtes priez de vous adresser à moi, et oui c'est juste,**__ Régina avait prononcé ces mots sans se départir de son petit sourire. __**Félicitations docteur Swan, vous avez gagné une mission très importante.**__ Récupérant le dossier des mains de Ruby, elle fit le tour du lit d'Henry, le donna à Emma et lança avant de sortir suivit du reste des internes, __**vous vous chargerez des papiers de sa sortie.**_

_« Bon, songea Emma, sa c'est pas trop mal passée. Elle ne m'aime pas des masses mais ça aurait pu être pire ». Elle se tourna ensuite vers Henry._

* * *

**\- A nous deux bonhomme, je vais juste t'ausculter histoire de vérifier que tout est bien en ordre et puis je donnerais à ta maman les papiers à remplir pour retourner chez toi d'accord ? **

**\- D'accord, maman est partie se chercher un café quand vous êtes arrivée, elle va revenir. Dites, merci de m'avoir expliqué tout à l'heure. Je comprends jamais rien d'habitude quand les docteurs me parlent. Par contre, vous n'étiez pas très discrète quand vous avez observé l'autre dame, elle vous plaît ?** Henry affichait un grand sourire et semblait attendre la réponse d'Emma.

**\- Tu l'as remarqué ? **

**\- J'avais que ça à faire,** il redemanda, **elle vous plaît alors ? **

**\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les femmes même si je reconnais que le docteur Mills est très belle. En fait, c'était la première fois que je pouvais la regarder,** à présent Emma avait fini d'ausculter le petit Henry mais elle restait avec lui attendant que sa mère revienne pour lui faire remplir le formulaire de sortie.

**\- Moi je pense qu'elle te plaît. Tu sais, je regardais Grace quand je suis tombé dans les pommes. C'est une copine de ma classe, elle est super jolie et tous mes copains disent que je la regarde avec des yeux d'amoureux. Un peu comme tu regardais le docteur Mills en fait. **

**\- Je viens juste de la rencontrer, je ne peux pas être déjà amoureuse d'elle et puis c'est ma supérieure. **Elle sourit.** Alors comme ça t'observait une fille avant d'atterrir ici hein, **Emma se rapprocha du lit et s'assit sur le bord.** Tu lui as déjà dit ce que tu ressentais pour elle ?**

**\- A chaque fois que je la vois mon cœur bat plus vite, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit. C'est la plus belle fille de l'école alors tous les garçons lui tourne autour, j'aurais jamais de chance**, le petit garçon baissa es yeux.

**\- Mais non**, Emma passa sa main sous le menton d'Henry de sorte à lui relever la tête.** Tu sais, si sa se trouve elle est amoureuse de toi mais elle ose pas te le dire, il faut que tu fasse le premier pas et puis si sa foire : une de perdue, dix de retrouvée.**

Avant qu'Henry ne puisse répondre, sa maman revint de la cafétéria. Emma se leva alors pour lui donner les papiers nécessaires à sa sortie et quitta la chambre non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil à son jeune patient. A peine sortie, elle fût immédiatement bipée par Neal, et s'empressa donc de le rejoindre. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand elle aperçut Killian qui arrivait également dans sa direction. Le chef des internes les attendait devant le bureau des infirmières un dossier en mains.

**\- Tous les deux, suivez-moi,** puis tout en avançant le long du couloir il leur présenta leur nouveau patient, **un homme de 75 ans a été admis après la découverte d'un adénome sur la prostate et il a besoin d'être opéré. Il souffre d'Alzheimer et ne peux donc pas signer le consentement. Son fils est parti et reste introuvable. En gros on est bloqué pour le moment. Votre job c'est d'éviter de perdre le patient qui a tendance à faire une petite balade de santé dans l'hôpital et de retrouver le fils.**

**\- Pas de problème, il s'appelle comment ?** demanda Killian

**\- Le problème est qu'on n'arrive pas à déchiffrer le nom sur le dossier et que son père n'est pas assez sain d'esprit pour nous le fournir.** Il pénétra dans la chambre du patient. **Monsieur Doe, bonjour. Je vous présente les docteur Jones et Swan, ils vont bien s'occuper de vous.**

**\- Ah garçon, je vous cherchais. J'aimerais que vous me fournissiez le numéro de cette charmante demoiselle qui est venue me voir, je crois que je lui plais.**

Neal se retourna vers les jeunes médecins et à la vue de leur sourire leva les yeux au ciel. Il leur transmit le dossier et partit voir d'autres patients. C'est à ce moment que le bipper d'Emma choisit de se manifester. Voyant de qui il s'agissait, elle esquissa une grimace. Se tournant vers Killian, elle lui dit qu'elle reviendrait plus tard et qu'il fallait qu'il se débrouille pour le moment puis elle partit au pas de course rejoindre le médecin l'ayant bipé. Alors qu'elle marchait vers la salle de repos des interne, la blonde se posait un tas de question _«Pourquoi là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Elle va me virer ?... »._ Arrivée à destination, elle entra rapidement et repéra sa supérieure. Oui, c'était bien Régina Mills qui l'avait bipé et qui l'attendait tranquillement assise sur un lit les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Quand elle entendit la porte claquée, la brune posa ses yeux chocolat sur sa jeune interne et lui intima l'ordre de se rapprocher. Quand elle jugea qu'Emma était à distance suffisante, elle se leva pour lui faire face.

**\- Sachez docteur Swan que vous n'êtes pas très discrète quand vous observez les gens qui vous entourent de plus, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un interne me détaille comme vous l'avez fait..** Elle se rapprocha de la jeune femme ne laissant que quelque centimètres entre leur corps et se pencha doucement afin de lui chuchoter, **si je vous prends à recommencer, votre vie va devenir un véritable enfer et ce, peu importe les résultats que vous produirez tout au long de votre apprentissage ici. J'espère que j'ai été clair Miss Swan.**

La brune releva lentement la tête en soufflant au passage dans le cou d'Emma provoquant une vague de frisson chez cette dernière. Elle lui lança un regard carnassier puis récupéra sa blouse sur le lit, l'enfila et sortit de la pièce, qui c'était nettement réchauffée, sans laissé un regard à la jeune blonde. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était totalement tétanisée et ce que lui avait dit Henry lui revint en mémoire, il est vrai que Régina était attirante et même si la jeune blonde n'avait jamais tenté quoique ce soit avec la gente féminine, cette femme l'intriguait. Mais il n'était pas question de sentiments, elle en était quasiment certaine. Non, elle désirait juste percer le mystère qui entourait son éminente supérieure. Elle prit alors une décision : quoiqu'il lui en coûte Emma allait briser la carapace de la brune pour découvrir sa véritable nature, car elle en était sûre ce côté froid et hautain n'était qu'une façade. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle sortit à son tour réfléchissant à l'élaboration possible d'un plan qui lui permettrait d'approcher son aînée sans se faire croquer.

* * *

**_Alors RoseAlix95 quand dis tu ? :)_**

**_N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews, j'aime beaucoup avoir votre avis ^^_**

**_A bientôt !_**

**_PS : Pour le nom du patient, oui le fils à bien le même mais comme ils ne peuvent pas le lire ils l'ont nommé John Doe pour inconnu (petite explication si certains se sont fait cette réflexion ^^)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour, bonjour :D_**

**_Merci encore pour vos reviews, c'est très agréable de savoir que ça vous plaît ^^_**

**_Guest : Ah ah oui, c'est ça qui est fun ;D_**

**_Maggy : Voici la suite héhé _**

**_J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal avec se chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plairas quand même hein ;)_**

* * *

_Elle prit alors une décision : quoiqu'il lui en coûte Emma allait briser la carapace de la brune pour découvrir sa véritable nature, car elle en était sûre ce côté froid et hautain n'était qu'une façade. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle sortit à son tour en élaborant un plan qui lui permettrait d'approcher son aînée sans se faire croquer._

* * *

Emma rejoignit Killian, ça ne faisait que 30 minutes qu'elle l'avait laissé avec Monsieur Doe, elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre de ce dernier. En arrivant, elle trouva la pièce vide, il n'y avait pas de traces du médecin, ni du patient. En sortant, elle croisa une infirmière et lui demanda si par hasard elle n'aurait pas croisé l'un ou l'autre, la réponse fut négative. Sans dossier et sans patient, la jeune blonde ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose et décida donc … et bien rien du tout en fait car son bipper se manifesta une fois encore. Plus question de chercher son collègue, Emma se précipita aux urgences. Arrivée sur place, la jeune interne remarqua directement le chaos qui régnait dans le service. Elle repéra Mary et alla se poster vers la brunette pour connaître la raison de cet attroupement.

**\- Hey Mary, il se passe quoi ? **

**\- Un chauffeur d'un bus c'est évanoui au volant et à changer de voie. Le véhicule était plein et donc il y a un paquet de blessés, plus tous ceux des voitures prises dans l'accident.**

**\- Bon les filles j'espère que vous n'avez pas sommeil,** lança Ruby qui venait de les rejoindre. **La nuit vas être trèèèèès longue et apparemment, on va travailler en équipe de deux avec un médecin au vu de tous les blessés. C'est génial non ? **

_« Pourvu que je tombe avec Régina, pourvu que je tombe avec elle »_ ne pût s'empêcher de penser Emma.

**\- Ah voilà mon père, il va surement former les équipes, **remarqua Mary.

Tous les internes présents furent répartis avec un de leurs aînés. Killian qu'Emma n'avait pas vu arrivé fût placé avec Neal, Ruby avec une obstétricienne, une certaine Belle French et Mary allait faire équipe avec son père ce qui n'avait pas l'air de la ravir plus que ça. Emma n'ayant pas encore été appelée, priait tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait car le docteur Mills n'avait pour le moment pas d'équipier.

**\- Docteur Swan, vous serez en binôme avec le docteur Mills,** conclut le doyen. Alors qu'Emma se retenait de sauter de joie, il continua, **les ambulances vont bientôt arriver, nous attendons de vous une rapidité et une obéissance exemplaire pour soigner au plus vite et le mieux possible. Tout interne qui ne respectera pas l'avis du médecin en charge de lui se verra consigné. Il est 19h30 et je ne peux pas vous dire combien de temps vous devrez encore rester éveillés mais je compte sur vous pour faire du bon boulot. **Les sirènes des ambulances commençaient à se faire entendre.** Les voilà, bonne chance à tous. **

Tous les internes avaient rejoint le médecin avec qui il ferait équipe pour au minimum les prochaines 24 heures. Les 3 jeunes filles se souhaitèrent bonne chance à leur tour car elles en auraient surement besoin et se séparèrent.

**\- Nous allons attendre la deuxième vague d'ambulances docteur Swan. Je sais que vous n'êtes ici que depuis quelques heures et faire face à ce genre de situation peut être un tantinet stressant. Même si je comprends, je ne tolérerais pas le moindre écart de professionnalisme de votre part. Nous ne sommes pas au club med, notre job va être de sauver le plus de vie possible ce soir. Si vous avez besoin d'évacuer la pression, car il y en aura c'est certain, vous courrez dehors, vous criez un bon coup et je vous veux fraîche et dispo dans les minutes qui suivent est-ce que c'est clair ?** Emma acquiesça. **Bien, tenez-vous prête ça va bientôt être à nous.**

En effet, la première vague d'ambulances venait d'arriver et déjà, les médecins avaient pris en charge plus de la moitié des blessés, vérifiant les blessures externes et classant les patients selon la gravité de leur blessure et la nécessité de leurs soins. Les urgences furent vites emplis de gémissements de douleur plus ou moins prononcés ainsi que des cris des médecins demandant en urgences de la morphine, des bandages ou mêmes des scies lorsque le tissus était trop nécrosé. Heureusement que les patients nécessitant ce genre d'intervention était dans des boxs, sinon Emma aurait probablement tourné de l'œil. Elle voyait s'afférer ses deux amies, qui avaient été désignée pour la première vague, auprès des médecins anticipant parfois leur demande.

**\- C'est maintenant que notre travail commence docteur Swan,** lança soudainement Régina.

La deuxième vague d'ambulance venait d'arriver et la jeune interne se précipita derrière son aînée. La prise en charge des blessés, les diverses interventions chirurgicales réalisées en urgences pour la plupart ainsi que le suivi des patients les plus préoccupants dura un peu plus de 24 heures. Emma venait juste de finir et était allée s'allonger sur un des lits de la salle de repos, complètement vidée. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa aux dernières heures qui avaient mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. D'abord, elle avait suivi sa supérieure pour accueillir les blessés supplémentaires qui étaient acheminés à l'hôpital. Avec la brune, elle auscultait, palpait, et observait tous ce qui pouvait laisser croire que la vie du patient était en jeu. Emma réconfortait aussi dans la limite de ses moyens, les mères cherchant leurs enfants, les maris cherchant leurs femmes et les enfants qui hurlaient de douleur. Malgré l'avertissement de Régina concernant le bloc, lorsqu'un épanchement péricardique fût diagnostiqué sur une petite fille, la cardiologue somma la blonde de prévenir le bloc et de se préparer. Emma avait courue jusqu'au téléphone, avait appelé en vitesse et avait continué sa course jusqu'à se retrouver côte à côte avec la brune pour se laver les mains et pénétrer dans le bloc opératoire. Et comme depuis que l'annonce de l'accident avait été faite, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Durant l'opération, une hémorragie se déclencha, faisant chuter la tension et le rythme cardiaque. Alors que la jeune interne ne devait que regarder, elle due s'approcher afin de maintenir une pression constante sur l'aorte, ne la clampant pas entièrement pour ne pas laisser le sang s'accumuler. Même si à ce moment précis Emma était dans un état de panique extrême, elle ne laissa rien paraître et capta le regard de sa supérieure, qui en dépit de sa froideur se demandait comment son interne gérait la situation. L'hémorragie fut stoppée et la vie de la petite fille n'était plus menacée. Même si la jeune blonde déplorait les conditions qui l'avaient amené au bloc, elle était soulagée d'avoir franchi le pas et que tout se soit plus ou moins bien déroulé. Après un échange silencieux avec son équipière du soir, elle sue qu'elles devaient toutes deux retourner aux urgences. La soirée, puis la nuit et enfin la journée s'enchaînèrent sans que l'équipe médicale ne trouve de répit, toujours sur le qui-vive à surveiller les constantes des patients à risque ou intervenant en urgence si besoin. C'est donc seulement vers 20h de la journée suivante qu'Emma avait pu regagner la salle de repos pour s'accorder une pause bien méritée avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle. La jeune interne ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour balayer la pièce du regard et noter la présence de Ruby et Mary sur les couchettes dans l'autre coin de la pièce, elle avait dû s'assoupir. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait d'entrer mais ne put distinguer que son ombre. Néanmoins, plus elle se rapprochait, plus Emma distinguait des courbes gracieuses, tout à fait proportionnée et ne tarda pas à mettre un nom sur ce corps : c'était sa patronne qui s'approchait dans un roulement de hanches bien prononcé, son sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage. La cardiologue s'approcha de la couchette où se trouvait la blonde, totalement envoûtée et se pencha, plaquant un doigt sur sa bouche pour faire taire cette dernière qui était sur le point de parler. La brune força sa subordonnée à s'allonger complétement, amena ses lèvres près de celles de la jeune femme pétrifiée sous elle et susurra :

\- **Surtout, ne le répétez jamais à personne Miss Swan,** avant d'écraser sa bouche contre celle de la blonde l'emmenant dans un baiser passionné.

* * *

**_Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? ^^_**

**_A bientôt !_ **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour, bonjour :D**_

_**Un grand merci déjà pour les reviews et les MP. Merci aussi pour ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre ^^**_

_**La fin du précèdent chap était un peu sadique j'avoue... **_

_**J'ai beaucoup rit en lisant vos réactions et je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant ce chapitre :)**_

_**Bonne lecture** _

* * *

_La cardiologue s'approcha de la couchette où se trouvait la blonde, totalement envoûtée et se pencha, plaquant un doigt sur sa bouche pour faire taire cette dernière qui était sur le point de parler. La brune força sa subordonnée à s'allonger complétement, amena ses lèvres près de celles de la jeune femme pétrifiée sous elle et susurra :_

_**Surtout, ne le répétez à personne Miss Swan,**__ avant d'écraser sa bouche contre celle de la blonde l'emmenant dans un baiser passionné._

* * *

Emma ne savait pas comment réagir à ce retournement de situation. Hier encore, la brune lui promettait mille et une tortures si jamais ses yeux s'égaraient et maintenant, elle était littéralement en train de l'embrasser. Non pas que c'était désagréable mais légèrement contradictoire. Cependant, au lieu de la repousser, la blonde glissa une main dans les chevaux de sa supérieure et plaça l'autre au niveau de ses reins la forçant à s'allonger elle aussi sur la couchette. Puis, Régina délaissa les lèvres de son interne, qui laissa échapper un grognement de frustration, au profit de son cou et de sa mâchoire. Elle déposa des baisers tellement légers qu'Emma avait l'impression d'être caresser par une plume. Elle sursauta quand elle sentie la main plutôt froide de la brune se glisser sous sa tenue de travail et remonter lentement le long de son abdomen. Ne voulant pas rester impuissante, la jeune femme agrippa les bords du haut de la chirurgienne afin de lui retirer le vêtement, laissa ainsi apparaître un magnifique soutien-gorge vermillon cachant les seins halés de la brune. Cette dernière sourie avant d'effectuer les mêmes gestes qu'Emma les laissant ainsi toutes deux la poitrine seulement recouverte par un bout de tissu. Les yeux noir de désir, elles se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Regina ne fonde à nouveau sur la bouche de sa partenaire, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant un gémissement. Les mains aventureuses, l'interne entreprit de retirer le dernier rempart lui occultant la vue des deux seins de sa compagne. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'enlever complétement, elle se sentie secouée et entendit :

**\- Emma ?! Em' ça va ?! Réveille-toi ma cocotte.**

**\- Humpf … Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** grogna la concernée, mécontente d'avoir été tirée d'un moment aussi critique.

**\- Tu t'es endormie ma vieille,** elle identifia la voix de Ruby. **Quand on est arrivées avec Mary, tu gémissais, comme on ne savait pas si tu cauchemardais ou non, on a préféré te réveiller.**

_« Ah nan du tout, c'était définitivement pas un cauchemar... ». _Dépitée, Emma se força à s'asseoir sur le bord de sa couchette et releva la tête pour fixer ses deux amies qui la regardait d'un air inquiet.

**\- Merci les filles, je ne me rappelle pas de quoi je rêvais, mais les dernières heures m'ont surement plus secouées que je ne le pensais. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai besoin de dormir, **sourit la jeune blonde.

**\- Pas de soucis Em', en fait, on te cherchait pour te dire que nous allions partir aussi,** lui répondit Mary.

**\- Ouep, on reprend que demain à 13h,** lança Ruby.** Je vais pioncer comme une marmotte, ce foutu accident m'a lessivé. On discutera demain hein ? **

**\- Oui, pas de problème. **Emma se leva et elles partirent toutes les trois, direction les vestiaires afin de récupérer leurs affaires pour pouvoir regagner au plus vite leurs lits respectifs.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez elle, la jeune femme ne faisait que repenser à son rêve interrompu et à sa signification. Etait-elle attirée à ce point par Régina ? Comment pourrait-elle encore regarder sa supérieure en face après ça ?La tête remplie de questions elle se laissa tomber sur son lit pour commencer une bonne nuit réparatrice et sans rêves, avant d'affronter demain sa titulaire.

C'est avec un peu d'appréhension qu'Emma franchit les portes de l'hôpital le lendemain. Elle se dépêcha de regagner les vestiaires, trainant le moins possible dans les couloirs, réduisant ainsi la probabilité de croiser la femme occupant ses pensées. Une fois changée, elle se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières où elle apprit que, le fils de monsieur Doe qui s'appelait en réalité Marco Booth, avait été retrouvé et qu'il fallait lui faire signer les papiers concernant l'opération de son père. La jeune femme récupéra le consentement et s'empressa d'aller le faire signer pour que son patient puisse bénéficier de l'opération au plus vite. Alors qu'elle revenait avec les papiers remplis et signés, Emma remarqua sa titulaire accoudée au bureau des infirmières parcourant un dossier, des lunettes posées sur son nez.

_« Mon dieu, sa devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy avec des lunettes sérieux »_. Alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur s'emparait de son corps, elle croisa le regard de la brune qui avait haussé les sourcils. La blonde déglutit, mais ne se laissa pas démontée et continua sa marche jusqu'au bureau afin de déposer son dossier.

**\- Bonjour Docteur Swan, **lança Régina en rangeant ses lunettes dans la poche de sa blouse.** Vous êtes-vous remise de la journée d'hier ?** sourit-elle, bienveillante.

_« Euh... Depuis quand elle est passé dans le camp des bisounours ?! J'ai loupé un épisode ?! »._ Cachant tant bien que mal son étonnement vis-à-vis du ton employé par sa supérieure, Emma lui répondit : **Oui, merci. **Elle allait repartir quand...

**\- Bien, alors dans ce cas j'aimerais discuter avec vous du patient de la 520,** la brune ferma son dossier et fit signe à son interne de la suivre.

**\- Je serais ravie de discuter avec vous de ce patient.**

Régina les conduisit dans un couloir peu fréquenté et, indiqua une porte à la jeune femme. Elles pénétrèrent dans une pièce exiguë qui faisait office de cagibi. Après avoir allumé la lumière, la cardiologue ferma la porte et se tourna vers l'interne.

**\- Je pensais avoir été plutôt claire l'autre jour Docteur Swan,** attaquât-elle, menaçante.

**\- Oh mais rassurez-vous, j'ai très bien compris le message,** répliqua aussitôt Emma. _« Je vais mourir, paix à mon âme »._

**\- Pourquoi diable recommencez-vous alors ? A trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler.**

**\- Je cherche à vous comprendre en réalité. Vous êtes si froide et distante avec les gens qui vous entourent.** _« Oh merde c'est quoi ce regard ? Elle va me bouffer toute crue ! »_. Même si elle avait conscience que sa vie se raccourcissait considérablement à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, la jeune femme continua de parler en fixant ses yeux émeraude dans ceux, chocolat de sa supérieure. **Il y a deux options : Petit 1, **Emma leva son index avant de poursuivre, **vous êtes comme ça depuis que vous êtes née et je vous plains parce que vraiment, ça n'a pas dû être de la tarte. Petit 2, **elle leva cette fois le majeur**, un évènement de votre passé vous à fait construire une carapace qui inclut le côté froid et admettons-le, hautain. Personnellement, j'opte pour la deuxième solution, mais ce n'est que mon avis. Dites-moi que je n'ai pas raison et je vous fiche la paix pour le reste du temps que je passerais ici. **

Alors qu'Emma se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas encore morte et enterré, Régina menait un intense combat intérieur. Comment, la femme en face d'elle avait pu la cernée aussi vite ? Surtout, comment avait-elle eu le cran de lui dire en face ?

Depuis qu'elle avait débuté sa carrière de médecin, Régina avait toujours inspiré la crainte et forcé le respect, de ce fait, personne ne lui avait jamais dit ses quatre vérités. Et là, une jeune blonde fraîchement diplômé, qui avait débarqué à l'hôpital il y a moins d'une semaine, soutenait son regard après avoir osé dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Le caractère de cette dernière était décidément bien trempée, et l'attirance que Régina ressentait vis-à-vis de la blonde depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, venait d'augmenter. La situation commençait à lui échapper et pour une fois, elle n'en avait que faire. Emma semblait sincère et pour la première fois de sa vie, la jolie brune n'avait pas peur de l'inconnu.

* * *

_**Réactions ? :p**_

_**J'amorce tout doucement leur rapprochement mais ça ne se fera pas dans le prochains chapitre, sinon c'est pas marrant ;)**_

_**A bientôt !** _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Coucou ;)_**

**_J'aime toujours autant lire vos reviews ^^ Merci encore !_**

**_Voici un chapitre plus long, qui j'espère va vous plaire ! _**

**_Maggy : Ah ah heureusement que tu y as cru c'était fait pour ça :p_ **

_**Bonne lecture ! :D**_

_**PS : Je m'excuse à l'avance si fautes d'orthographes il y a, j'ai relu en diagonal ^^'**_

* * *

_Depuis qu'elle avait débuté sa carrière de médecin, Régina avait toujours inspiré la crainte et forcé le respect, de ce fait, personne ne lui avait jamais dit ses quatre vérités. Et là, une jeune blonde fraîchement diplômé, qui avait débarqué à l'hôpital il y a moins d'une semaine, soutenait son regard après avoir osé dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Le caractère de cette dernière était décidément bien trempée, et l'attirance que Régina ressentait vis-à-vis de la blonde depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, venait d'augmenter. La situation commençait à lui échapper et pour une fois, elle n'en avait que faire. Emma semblait sincère et pour la première fois de sa vie, la jolie brune n'avait pas peur de l'inconnu. _

* * *

**\- Il semble en effet que vous ayez raison. Je n'ai pas un passé tout rose et cette « carapace » comme vous dites, me protège du monde extérieur. Nous sommes cruels les uns envers les autres et le mur que j'ai construit, me permet de l'encaisser.** Elle sourit faiblement. **Je m'en veux de m'être fait cerner si rapidement, et par une jeune interne en plus.**

**\- Ya pas de malaise je vous promets,** Emma s'avança et posa sa main sur son avant-bras**, vous savez, je n'ai pas un passé de conte de fée non plus. **

**\- Vous ? **

**\- Oui moi,** lui sourit la blonde. **Je ne vous raconterais pas ça dans un cagibi mais on pourrait peut-être discuter ce soir, après le service ?**

**\- Sauf votre respect, Docteur Swan, même si j'apprécie votre franc parlé, nous ne nous connaissons pas assez pour que j'accepte de boire un verre avec vous. De plus, j'ai une réputation à tenir, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être vu en compagnie d'une de mes internes.**

**\- Et bien vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi !** lâcha un peu trop enthousiaste Emma ce qui lui valut un regard noir et un haussement de sourcils. **Beh quoi ? Aux dernières nouvelles personnes de l'hôpital ne squatte mon appart, ni ne m'espionne... Et puis, j'ai vraiment envie de vous connaître et si on ne commence pas par quelque chose, on ne s'en sortira jamais !** La jeune femme voulait à tout prix que sa supérieure accepte son invitation, alors elle sortit son arme secrète… le regard de chien battu. Régina leva les yeux au ciel et capitula.

**\- Bien, je serais chez vous aux alentours de 21h,** elle posa la main sur la poignée et se retourna, **mais n'en parlez à personnes, même pas à vos charmantes copines sinon je ne vous adresse plus la parole et je vous vire. Oh et ne venez pas me voir si ce n'est pas pour une question professionnelle. **Elle lui lança un sourire aguicheur. **A ce soir Emma,** puis elle sortit laissant cette dernière un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage.

_« Oh beh merde alors… Ma boss va venir chez moi ce soir... Ma boss super sexy qui plus ai ! Mais dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourrée ma pauvre ?! »_. La jeune femme sortit à son tour de la pièce et tomba sur le docteur Cassidy.

**\- Tiens, salut Emma, pourquoi tu étais dans le cagibi ? Dure journée ? **

**\- Salut Neal, oui j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu. Marco va être opéré ? **

**\- Oui il est sur le billard en ce moment même. Tiens, d'ailleurs, le docteur French a besoin de quelqu'un, monte la voir. Le service obstétrique est au 2****ième**** étage,** lui sourit-il avant de continuer sa route.

Emma se dirigea vers les escaliers en envoyant rapidement un texto à Ruby et Mary pour les informer qu'elles ne pourraient pas discuter de leur longue garde avant demain. Elle rangea ensuite son cellulaire et s'appliqua à recherche l'obstétricienne qu'elle avait entraperçue la veille. Elle finit par la trouver en compagnie d'un autre médecin, un certain docteur Gold d'après l'infirmière. Obstétricien de renom dont la réputation auprès des femmes n'était plus à faire, en l'observant un peu plus longtemps, Emma ne put nier que quelque chose se dégageait de l'homme. Elle se dirigea vers les deux médecins afin de savoir en quoi elle pourrait être utile.

**\- Docteur French ? Je suis le docteur Emma Swan, Neal m'as dit que vous aviez besoin d'un coup de main. **

**\- Enchanté Docteur Swan, laissez-moi vous présentez Rumple Gold.** Emma serra la main du praticien. **Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, allons voir notre patiente, **sourit la jeune doctoresse.

Alors que les trois médecins avançaient le long du couloir, la jeune brune aux yeux océan résuma le cas à Emma. Une jeune femme, répondant au nom d'Ashley, la trentaine, enceinte de jumeaux, admise suite à quelque contraction, et en étant à son 6 mois de grossesse, en observation pour quelques jours. La jeune blonde devait effectuer quelques examens afin de déterminer si la patiente pouvait sortir ou non de l'hôpital.

**\- Bonjour Ashley, sourit le docteur French. Je vous présente les docteurs Gold et Swan.** La future maman hocha la tête dans leur direction. **Nous allons vous laissez aux mains du docteur Swan qui va vous faire passer quelques examens afin de déterminer si vous pourrez sortir de l'hôpital bientôt.** Après avoir adressé un sourire bienveillant à sa patiente, Belle sortie de la chambre suivit de ses deux confères, elle se tourna vers Emma. **S'il y a le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à bipper Rumple, je suis au bloc pour toute la matinée.** La jeune interne acquiesça et l'obstétricienne partit rejoindre le bloc opératoire. Gold se tourna vers elle.

**\- Bien, comme vous l'a dit ma collègue, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Je serais dans les parages de toutes façon, je n'ai que des consultations se matin. Je sais que la gynécologie n'est pas votre spécialité, mais je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez très bien.** Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna. La blonde retourna donc voir sa patiente.

**\- Je vais vous faire une échographie pour contrôler si tout va bien,** expliqua Emma à la jeune femme**. Ensuite, je vous ferais une prise de sang et si les résultats sont bons, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.**

**\- Pas de soucis, faites ce que vous avez à faire**, lui répondit la jeune femme allongée.

La jeune interne amena le matériel nécessaire et appliqua le gel autour du nombril de sa patiente. Elle prit la sonde en main et commença l'examen. La blonde remarqua alors ce qui lui semblait être une malformation cardiaque. Voyant son médecin perturbée, Ashley demanda :

**\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? **

**\- Je ne suis pas une spécialiste alors je vais demander un deuxième avis,** tenta de la rassurer Emma. **Je reviens tout de suite.**

Elle sécha le ventre de la jeune femme et bipa le docteur Gold ainsi que sa supérieure. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la pièce consacrées aux études des imageries médicales.

**\- Le ventricule gauche du fœtus A est minuscule, **commenta Régina, **ainsi que l'aorte. Les valves mitrales et aortiques sont pratiquement fermées. **

**\- Et merde, **lâcha Rumple.

Ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans la chambre de la patiente, il avait été décidé que comme c'éatit Régina la cardiologue, elle expliquerait la situation à Ashley.

**\- Le fœtus A …**

**\- John, il s'appelle John. **

**\- Hum, donc John à la partie droite de son cœur trop étroite ce qui empêche le sang de partir correctement, ce qui affaiblit le côté gauche qui cesse peu à peu de fonctionner. Il y a également un autre facteur plus aggravant. Il manque une communication entre les cavités de son cœur. De ce fait, le sang est renvoyé dans la circulation pulmonaire car la pression monte trop dans la partie sous développé. **

**\- Et concrètement ?** demanda la mère très inquiète. **Que faut-il faire ? **

**\- Sans intervention, l'enfant ne vivra pas longtemps après sa naissance,** intervint Rumple**. Mais il faut savoir, que l'opération in utéro que l'on peut tenter est très risquée et que vous pouvez perdre les deux bébés sur la table. Je suis désolée. **

**\- On ne peut rien faire d'autre ?** Les larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de la jeune maman affolée.

**\- Vous pouvez refuser l'intervention et opté pour des soins palliatifs. A sa naissance, John sera soulagé de sa douleur mais ça ne prolongeras pas sa durée de vie. **

**\- Je ne peux pas l'un de mes enfants,** sanglota Ashley. **Mon mari et moi voulions former une famille, avoir une belle maison avec un jardin, un chien et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Il est mort il y a moins de 3 mois, mes enfants sont tous ce qu'il me reste de lui.** Elle leva un regard suppliant vers les médecins. **Je vous en prie, sauvez-le. **

**\- Vous voulez subir l'opération ?** demanda Régina.

**\- Oui, je sais qu'ils supporteront, je ne peux pas me résoudre à perdre un de mes bébés maintenant.** Emma tendit un mouchoir à la future maman en larmes qui la remercia. La jeune interne était profondément touchée par la détresse de la jeune femme.

**\- Bien, nous allons appeler le bloc dans ce cas,** dit Rumple.

Puis, lui et la brune partirent pour se préparer à cette opération qui s'annonçait périlleuse.

**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons les meilleurs chirurgiens du pays, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien,** lança Emma dans un sourire timide avant de quitter la chambre pour laisser les infirmières préparer la patiente.

La jeune blonde se trouvait devant la porte du bloc, observant les chirurgiens qui allaient commencer l'opération. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit arriver Mary et Ruby suivit quelques minutes après par Neal, Killian et un petit groupe d'internes. A l'intérieur, la concentration était de mise.

**\- Cas médicale numéro 365, chirurgie fœtale in utéro pour une intervention sur un syndrome de cœur gauche hypoplasique.** Régina transperça la peau à l'aide d'une aiguille très fine, puis le placenta et tout en regardant l'écran sur lequel le bébé était visible, alla se positionner dans le cœur. **Je suis arrivée au cœur, faite un zoom qu'on trouve la valve aortique. Stop, j'y suis.** Sans détourné les yeux de l'écran, elle s'adressa à Rumple. **Une fois que j'aurais franchi la paroi, nous n'aurons qu'à peine deux minutes avant qu'il ne se mette en bradycardie.** Son collègue acquiesça. Insérez le ballon.

**\- L'obstétricien fit glisser le long de l'aiguille un minuscule fil élastique. C'est bon, dit-il. **Jetant un coup d'œil à l'électrocardiogramme, il lança,** le rythme cardiaque commence à faiblir. **

**\- Surement à cause de l'aiguille,** lui fit remarquer Régina, les yeux toujours rivé sur l'écran. **Stop, en atteignant la paroi intérieure, le fil c'est enroulé. Reculez-le doucement et recommencez.** Rumple s'exécuta. **C'est bon, commencez à insuffler. **

L'obstétricien envoya de l'air dans le ballon afin que celui-ci en gonflant dilate la valve et permette au cœur de reprendre son rôle correct de pompe. Il jetait également des coups d'œil furtifs au monitoring.

**\- Le cœur est compressé, il y a tachycardie. **

**\- La valve n'est pas encore dilatée.****  
**

**\- On n'a pas le temps, il faut arrêter.**

**\- Encore quelques secondes, **répondit la brune.

**\- Non, on ne les a pas. **

Faisant fi des avertissements de son confrère, Régina maintint le ballon en place.

**\- C'est bon on le retire, **lui lança Régina.**  
**

Une fois le ballon retiré, Régina, Emma, Rumple ainsi que tous les internes présents de l'autre côté de la porte retinrent leur souffle en fixant l'électro. Ce dernier, s'arrêta et le bip sonore retentit dans le bloc.

* * *

**_Alors ? Pas trop vache la fin ? *w*_**

**_A bientôt pour la suite ! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Salut, salut :D_**

**_Bon le denier chapitre à suscité de vives réactions, surtout la fin .. héhé_**

**_Je culpabilisais (ou pas) de vous laissez longtemps sans une suite, donc la voici :)_**

**_ANNA : Contente de voir que tu suis ma fic et que tu l'apprécie ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture _**

* * *

_Faisant fi des avertissements de son confrère, Régina maintint le ballon en place._

_**C'est bon on le retire.**_

_Une fois le ballon retiré, Régina, Emma, Rumple ainsi que tous les internes présents de l'autre côté de la porte retinrent leur souffle en fixant l'électro. Ce dernier, s'arrêta et le bip sonore retentit dans le bloc. _

* * *

Alors que le bip continu minait le moral de tout le personnel présent, après quelques interminables secondes, il finit par repartir de plus belle. Le son régulier qui s'échappait du monitoring amena une vague de joie. Tandis que Rumple tapotait de sa main l'épaule de Régina, cette dernière se tourna vers les internes toujours prostrés derrière la porte. Elle capta le regard d'Emma qui lui fit un clin d'œil en levant le pouce. La chirurgienne leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit devant cette marque d'infantilité. Heureusement pour elles, tout le monde était bien trop occupé à se serrer dans les bras pour remarquer leur petit échange.

C'est donc avec la conviction de faire le plus beau métier du monde qu'Emma se changea pour rentrer chez elle. En effet, la jeune femme venait de terminer son service et il était déjà plus de 20h. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche pour pouvoir passer à la superette et acheter autre chose que de la bière pour son invitée si particulière. Elle en profita pour dresser mentalement une petite liste, ce soir elle avait prévu apéro dinatoire. Une fois ses emplettes faites, la blonde rentra au pas de course à son appartement, pris une douche en 3 secondes chrono', enfila un slim clair ainsi qu'une chemise mauve légèrement bouffante. Quand elle se retrouva dans sa cuisine, il était déjà 20h45. Supposant que sa supérieure était une femme très ponctuelle, elle passa la vitesse supérieure. A 21h tapante, la sonnette retentit. Emma absorbée par s tâche, sursauta légèrement, lança un « J'arrive » et posa son dernier plat sur sa table basse. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit sa titulaire plus belle que jamais. Cette dernière arborait une robe bordeaux un peu ample avec un décolleté discret, mettant en avant les atouts de la jeune femme. Le tout, accompagné d'escarpins noirs à semelle rouge de 10 cm.

**\- Je peux entrer, ou non prenons un verre sur votre paillasson ?** lança ironiquement Régina, à son hôte qui apparemment avait du mal à détacher ses yeux des formes de la femme qui lui faisait face. **A moins que vous ne soyez nulle en anatomie, mes yeux se trouvent plus haut, **plaisanta la brune.

**\- Hum ? Ah oui … pardon… euh et bien.. entrez je vous en prie,** bafouilla Emma. **Vous êtes sublime si je puis me permettre. **

**\- Merci,** lui sourit son invité.

**\- Donnez-moi votre manteau, je vais aller le mettre dans ma chambre,** proposa la blonde.

Alors que sa supérieure retirait son blazer, Emma crut avoir une attaque. Si devant, la vue sur le corps de la brune n'était pas déplaisante, l'arrière était dix fois mieux. La robe n'était fermée au niveau du cou, par un simple nœud, dévoilant ainsi le dos parfait de la brune. Sentant la pièce se réchauffer et des brides de son rêve revenir au galop, la jeune blonde s'empressa de récupérer le manteau et d'aller le poser sur son lit, soufflant au passage. En revenant, elle remarqua la bouteille de vin posée sur le plan de travail et interrogea son aînée du regard.

**\- Je ne suis pas venue les mains vides quand même,** se justifia celle-ci.

**\- Merci, c'est très gentil,** sourit la blonde. **Je vous propose d'aller vous asseoir sur le canapé pendant que j'apporte de quoi boire.**

**\- Bien.** Régina obéit et marcha en direction du canapé. **Vous vous êtes donné bien du mal docteur Swan, je croyais que nous devions juste boire un verre,** lança-t-elle quand elle découvrit la table basse remplie de petits fours, de verrines et de gâteaux en tout genre.

**\- Oh vous savez,** commença Emma en apportant les verres de vin, **c'est du rapide, ne vous attendez pas à de la grande gastronomie.** Elle tendit l'un des verres à la brune et ajouta, **et si on laissait tomber les docteurs ? Après tout, nous ne sommes plus à l'hôpital.** Régina sourit.

**\- Je trouve que cette appellation définit une certaine distance, ce qui ne me déplaît pas. Mais soit, je vous appellerais seulement Miss Swan pour ce soir si cela vous gêne.**

**\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je vous appelle Régina ? **

**\- Ais-je vraiment le choix ?** soupira la brune.

**\- A vrai dire, pas vraiment non,** et la blonde lui offrit un sourire enjôleur.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux médecins. Alors que Régina détaillait l'appartement de la blonde, cette dernière était très concentrée sur le liquide rouge se trouvant dans son verre.

**\- Très joli, votre appartement**. Ce fût la brune qui brisa le silence.

**\- Merci. Vous êtes ici de depuis longtemps alors ? A Storybrooke je veux dire.**

**\- Je suis là depuis ma naissance, je suis juste partie le temps de faire mes années de médecine, puis je suis revenue.** Emma haussa les sourcils. **Et oui, étonnant non ?**

**\- Vous n'avez jamais voyagé ? **

**\- Non, plus tard peut être.** Elle fit tourna son verre entre ses doigts. **Et vous miss Swan ? **

**\- Tout le contraire de vous. Le seule moment où je me suis vraiment posé c'est lorsque j'ai commencé la fac.**

**\- Ah oui ? Racontez-moi,** demanda Régina.

**\- Je ne sais pas trop où je suis née, ni même quel jour. Un automobiliste m'a trouvé sur le bord de la route et m'a emmené dans l'orphelinat le plus proche. J'ai ensuite été trimballé de famille en famille, à travers tout le pays. J'ai beaucoup aimé la Californie avec le surf et les belles voitures. Le Texas n'est pas ma tasse de thé, ils sont vachement flippant là-bas.** La blonde grimaça à se souvenir. **Le Wyoming, c'est sympa, des prés à perte de vue bordés d'immenses forêt. Ma famille d'accueil possédait un haras, ils m'ont appris à monter à cheval et je les aidais dans les travaux de la ferme. Je suis allée à New York aussi, joli mais beaucoup trop de monde. J'ai fait d'autres Etats, différentes villes et puis j'ai voulu intégrer la faculté de médecine de Boston et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis posée.**

**\- Je trouve que vous vous en êtes bien sortie pour une enfant du système, sincèrement.**

Emma sourie, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voyait de la sincérité dans les yeux de son interlocutrice. D'habitude les gens à qui elle racontait des brides de son passé était désolé pour elle et la jeune femme n'entrevoyait que pitié dans leur regard, ce qui la blessait plus que les mots. Décidemment, sa supérieure était une personne à part et cette idée ne déplaisait pas à la blonde. Attaquant les mets dispersés sur la table, Emma clôtura les sujets de leur passé. Ensemble, elles discutèrent du personnel hospitalier, de leur années de médecine, avec les reformes qui avaient été décidées. C'est seulement vers minuit, que la belle brune prenant conscience de l'heure décida de partir. La maîtresse de maison partit récupérer le blazer et raccompagna son hôte jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrant légèrement.

**\- C'est plutôt étonnant, mais j'ai passé une excellente soirée. Vous avez eu une bonne idée Miss Swan, merci,** lui dit la brune dans un sourire sincère.

**\- Étonnant ? Vous pensiez vous ennuyer à mourir ? Je suis vexé,** plaisanta Emma.

**\- Non pas dans ce sens-là,** se reprit Régina. **Je m'attendais plus à boire une bière devant un match de baseball. **

**\- Ah mais ça ma chère, ce sera pour la prochaine fois,** affirma la blonde. **J'adoooooore le baseball.**

**\- La prochaine fois ? Vous vous égarez Miss Swan. **

**\- Que nenni. Il faudrait qu'on se fasse une petite soirée comme ça au moins une fois par semaine.**

**\- Je pense que mon quota de tolérance vis-à-vis de votre personne va vite être épuisé,** lança sarcastiquement la brune.

**\- Vous blaguez hein ? Je ne suis pas si chiante que ça …** tenta Emma qui palissait à l'entente des mots de sa titulaire.

**\- Langage Miss Swan. Et ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais. Plutôt enquiquinante et entêté sont des adjectifs qui vous conviendraient mieux.** L'ironie était clairement présente dans la voix de Régina. Cette dernière, avisant la grimace qu'arborait son interne la rassura. **Je plaisante, ce soir vous avez été de bonne compagnie.**

**\- Ah, je préfère quand vous me faites des compliments. **

**\- Ne vous y habituez pas trop. **

**\- Mouais … Bon alors la semaine prochain, même jour, même heure ?** Et avant que la brune n'ait le temps de répliquer, la blonde la poussa gentiment dehors. Avant de fermer complétement la porte, Emma dans un élan de folie déposa un baiser sur la joue de son aînée et lui murmura un : « **Bonne nuit Régina** » avant de fermer définitivement sa porte.

Régina resta quelques secondes sur le paillasson, complétement abasourdi. Reprenant ses esprits, elle porta la main à sa joue et souffla à la porte désormais close : « **Bonne nuit Emma** ».

* * *

_**Je n'ai pas d'avis précis sur leur soirée, perso, je suis pas mécontente (il faut bien que je m'auto-congratule non ? :p)**_

_**Votre avis ? :)**_

_**A bientôt !**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello tout le monde ! :)_**

**_Merci pour les reviews, vous êtes géniaux (oui je sais que l'on vous le dit partout mais je vous promet que c'est vai ! ;) )_**

**_J'ai essayé de faire plus long, mais je crois que c'est loupé mdr. Je dois avoir la malédiction des chapitres courts .. Quoi ?! vous ne connaissez pas The short chapter's curse ? Mais vous venez d'où ? Oo_**

**_Bref, très de plaisanterie ... _**

**_ANNA : Ton enthousiasme fait chaud au coeur, et je t'annonce que .. beh rien du tout sinon je fais du spoil *w*_**

**_Donc, bonne lecture à tous :D_**

**_PS : J'ai beaucoup rit en écrivant ce chapitre (bon pas tout le long hein ...), j'espère que vous aussi :p_**

* * *

_Régina resta quelques secondes sur le paillasson, complétement abasourdi. Reprenant ses esprits, elle porta la main à sa joue et souffla à la porte désormais close : « __**Bonne nuit Emma**__ »._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout l'hôpital fut témoin de la bonne humeur d'Emma. Cette dernière lançait un bonjour énergétique aussi bien aux infirmières et aux médecins, qu'aux patients qu'elle croisait. Elle était tellement joyeuse que certains se demandaient si elle n'était pas stone. Après tout, elle avait très bien pu se prescrire du cannabis, ne supportant pas la pression lié à son travail et s'en fumer un peu ce matin. Et alors que la majorité de l'hôpital tergiversait sur son état, Emma se repassait en boucle sa soirée d'hier ou plutôt la fin de cette soirée lorsqu'elle avait osé déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa divine supérieure. Cette dernière ne l'avais pas repoussé, et la possibilité que la jeune blonde lui plaise un tant soit peu, la plaçait sur un petit nuage. Cependant, elle redescendit bien vite quand elle fut bipée par les urgences. Une longue matinée l'attendait. Heureusement qu'elle avait prévu de manger avec Ruby et Mary à midi, ça lui changerait les idées. Emma se rendit donc au service l'ayant demandé urgences et s'informa sur le lieu où se trouvait le docteur Nolan, celui qui l'avait bipé. Quand elle le trouva, elle alla se présenter.

**\- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Swan, que puis-je faire ? **

**\- Ah docteur Swan, je suis navré de vous avoir bipé, mais voyez-vous nous sommes en ce moment un peu à cours de personnel. Pouvez-vous vous charger de la jeune fille box 3, de l'homme box 7 et de la dame box 13 s'il vous plaît ?** sourit-il.

**\- Pas de soucis, j'y vais de ce pas. **

La jeune interne se dirigea vers le premier box et découvrit une adolescente, assit sur le lit, les jambes pendantes. La jeune fille semblait perdue dans ses pensées et lorsqu'elle entendit Emma tirer le rideau pour entrer, elle sursauta légèrement.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** demanda la blonde en s'approchant du lit.

**\- J'aimerais savoir si j'ai une MST,** lui répondit l'ado en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

**\- Bien, donne-moi ton bras s'il te plaît. **

Une fois qu'elle eut fait la prise de sang, l'interne l'envoya au labo et se dirigea vers le box suivant. Là, un quarantenaire, surement un homme d'affaire au vu de son costume, déambulait dans l'espace plutôt étroit, en pleine conversation téléphonique. Lorsque du coin de l'œil il aperçut Emma, il raccrocha.

**\- Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir si j'ai une MST,** lança-t-il de but-en-blanc.

**\- Euh, bonjour… Oui très bien, je vais vous faire une prise de sang,** lui répondit l'interne, un peu désarçonné.

Une nouvelle fois, elle répéta l'opération et se dirigea vers le dernier box. Cette fois, une sexagénaire son sac à main sous le bras l'attendait l'air soucieux.

**\- Bonjour madame. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? **

**\- Bonjour. C'est un peu gênant, mais euh… **la patiente se racla la gorge**. J'aimerais savoir si j'ai une MST. **

_« Ils se sont tous passé le mot ou quoi ?! »_ songea Emma.

**\- Bien, asseyez-vous,** répondit-elle néanmoins.

Pour la troisième fois en moins d'une demi-heure, la jeune interne fit une prise de sang pour dépistage de MST. Une fois que la dernière fut envoyée au labo, elle prévint ses patients qu'il fallait attendre les résultats et que c'était mieux s'il repassait dans l'après-midi. Le jeune interne passa le reste de la matinée aux urgences et croisa des cas divers et variés, allant de la varicelle au déboitement de la clavicule. Lorsque son ventre se manifesta, il était midi bien passé. Elle décida d'envoyer un message à ses amies pour les prévenir qu'elle allait les attendre à la cafétéria. Arrivée là-bas, Emma choisit une table en terrasse. Après tout, on était en septembre et le temps le permettait encore. S'asseyant à une table un peu éloigné, elle sortit son téléphone et se plongea dans un jeu quelconque en attendant ses collègues.

**\- Chier bordel, **lança Emma alors qu'elle venait de perdre.

**\- Charmant langage docteur Swan.** La concernée releva rapidement la tête en reconnaissant la voix. Elle croisa alors le regard amusée de sa supérieure.

**\- J'ai perdu … **

**\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet,** répondit la brune dans un demi-sourire. **Vous mangez seule ? **

**\- Non, Ruby et Mary devrait me rejoindre sous peu. **Apercevant ses amies, elle ajouta. **Les voilà d'ailleurs. Vous voulez déjeuner avec nous ?** demanda-t-elle quand elle remarqua la salade entre les mains de Régina.

**\- Merci, mais non merci. Je suis passé chercher quelque chose à manger avant de retourner dans mon bureau, j'ai encore une tonne de travail. **_« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin de me justifier devant elle ?_** » **furent les pensées du docteur Mills avant qu'elle n'ajoute**, A bientôt docteur Swan. **

**\- Oui, à mardi prochain au plus tard,** s'empressa d'ajouter Emma tout sourire, alors que ses amies se rapprochaient. Cette remarque lui valut un magnifique regard noir de son aînée qui n'avait pourtant pas démenti.

Et alors que Régina s'éloignait pour regagner son bureau, la blonde accueillit ses amies, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la chute de rein de sa titulaire. Le déjeuner passa très rapidement. En effet, les trois jeunes femmes ne s'était presque pas vues depuis cette fameuse garde et avait donc une tonnes de choses à se raconter. Avant de retourner à leurs patients respectifs, elles planifièrent une petite sortie le lendemain soir.

Emma se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières dans l'espoir d'avoir les résultats de ses prises de sang du matin. Malheureusement, le labo était débordé et ce qu'elle attendait n'arriverait pas avant le lendemain. Elle soupira bruyamment et allait repartir quand …

**\- T'a essayé de filer de leur filer des roulés ? **

La jeune blonde se tourna vers celui-ci qui venait de parler et vit Killian, adossé au bureau en train de remplir un dossier.

**\- A qui ? Et quels roulés ?** demanda-t-elle suspicieuse qu'il lui file un tuyau aussi facilement.

**\- Et beh aux mecs du labo, enfin... il y a une nana aussi … **ajouta-t-il dans ses pensées. **Une sacrée belle demoiselle même. Enfin bref, si tu veux tes résultats plus rapidement, apporte leurs des roulés du distributeur.** **A plus, Em '.** Il cala sous dossier rempli sous son bras et s'en alla.

Etonnée, la jeune femme suivit quand même son conseil et après avoir faire le plein de petits gâteaux, elle descendit au labo. Remontant quelques minutes plus tard avec les résultats dans les mains, Emma nota intérieurement qu'il faudrait qu'elle remercie Killian à l'occasion. Elle se rendit donc aux urgences et alla faire part des nouvelles, plus ou moins bonnes, à ses patients. Lorsqu'elle annonça à l'homme d'affaire que rien n'avait été détecté, celui-ci soupira de soulagement, la remercia et tapa rapidement un message sur son téléphone. Ce fût ensuite à la sexagénaire d'être rassurée. Quand vint le tour de sa dernière patiente, Emma inspira un grand coup et poussa les rideaux pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Le verdict était tombé, la jeune fille était porteuse de la chlamydia. A peine la blonde avait fini de parler que l'adolescente se laissa tomber sur le lit en portant les mains devant son visage et éclata en sanglots. Ce sentant mal pour elle, Emma s'assit à ses côtés et tenta de la réconforter.

**\- Tu sais, ça se soigne avec des médicaments,** lui dit l'interne en posant une main réconfortante dans son dos.

**\- Je suis trop conne,** sanglotait la jeune fille. **Il avait dit que j'étais la seule … Je l'aime moi… Je suis vraiment trop bête …**

**\- De quoi tu parles ? **

**\- Mon copain... il me dit qu'il m'aime et que je suis celle qu'il attendait,** l'adolescente releva la tête et fixa un point sur le rideau**. Mais, ma copine Sandy, elle à la même maladie que moi... Et elle n'a pas de copain... Je suis vraiment trop conne, jm'en doutais qu'ils se voyaient tous les deux... Mais je lui faisais confiance, leur faisait confiance... Alors je voulais pas y croire...** Elle regarda Emma. **Je suis bête non ? **

**\- Pas du tout, je te rassure, c'est normal à ton âge,** lui sourit cette dernière. **Même au mien, j'y croyais dur comme fer et puis … l'homme que tu aimes te trahis... Et tu te sens trop conne de t'être fait avoir. **

**\- Toute façon, c'est nul l'amour. **

**\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère.** La blonde pris les mains de la lycéenne dans les siennes et la regarda dans les yeux. **Un jour, tu vas croiser quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, qui te donneras l'envie d'y croire encore. **

**\- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un toi ?** La jeune fille semblait peu convaincue.

**\- Oui, enfin... On peut dire ça.** Emma se massa la nuque nerveusement. **Je crois … je crois que oui,** finit-elle par répondre.

**\- Et vous êtes ensemble alors ? **

**\- Euh... et bien... c'est un peu compliqué en fait... Disons que je suis pas encore sûre d'avoir de réels sentiments, c'est plus de l'attirance tu vois ? **Sa jeune patiente hocha la tête. _« Mais bon dieu, pourquoi je raconte ma vie à cette gamine ?! »_. **Enfin bon, quoiqu'il en soit, quitte le et colle lui une bonne claque si ça peut te défouler.** Conclut-elle en lui offrant un sourire rassurant. **Je dois y aller, bon courage ma belle. **

**\- Merci docteur Swan, merci pour tout.**

Emma lui fit un signe de tête et sortit du box en soupirant. La vie était quand même injuste.

**\- Vous conseillez à toutes les jeunes adolescentes de frapper leur futur ex copain docteur Swan ? **

La jeune femme déglutit, que diable faisait sa titulaire ici ? Et surtout qu'avait-elle entendu exactement ? Bon, elle n'avait rien dit qui puisse lui faire ne serait-ce que supposer que la personne dont elle parlait c'était elle .. Mais quand même !

**\- Seulement à celles qui sont cocues,** répondit-elle dans un sourire forcé. **Vous me cherchiez ? **

**\- Hum, je vois. Oui, vous vous souvenez du jeune Henry ?** Emma acquiesça. **Et bien, il vient d'être admis i peine une heure et demande après vous. **

**\- Et vous êtes venues me chercher ? Je suis flattée, vraiment.** _« Et un regard mitrailleur, et un ! Ma pauvre vieille, t'es vraiment suicidaire, là ya plus de doute »_. **Je monte le voir dans ce cas,** et elle détala vers l'ascenseur.

Ce que la jeune femme n'avait pas prévu, c'est que sa chef la suivrait et monterait dans l'ascenseur avec elle. Ce qui était encore moins au programme, c'est que l'ascenseur serait vide et qu'elle se retrouverait donc avec Régina, seule. Mais, le pire arriva quand la boîte métallique s'arrêta brusquement et que les deux médecins furent plongées dans le noir.

_« Oh putain, de putain... C'est vraiment pas ma journée »_ pensa Emma alors que les LEDS de secours s'allumaient.

* * *

**_Alors ?  
_**

**_A bientôt !_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Salut tout le monde :)_**

**_Vous avez été nombreux à me demandant la suite vite, alors je l'ai écrite hier soir/cette nuit *w*_**

**_Merci encore de vos reviews !_**

**_Les Guests, essayez de mettre un pseudo svp sinon je peut pas trop vous répondre ^^ Mais sachez que vos reviews me font très plaisir _**

**_ANNA : Ce chap est un poil plus long ;) J'espère que tu aimeras _**

**_lola : Merci de ta review ;) J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas alors :D_**

**_Bon, trève de blabla, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_Ce que la jeune femme n'avait pas prévu, c'est que sa chef la suivrait et monterait dans l'ascenseur avec elle. Ce qui était encore moins au programme, c'est que l'ascenseur serait vide et qu'elle se retrouverait donc avec Régina, seule. Mais, le pire arriva quand la boîte métallique s'arrêta brusquement et que les deux médecins furent plongées dans le noir. _

_**« Oh putain, de putain... C'est vraiment pas ma journée »**__ pensa Emma alors que les LEDS de secours s'allumaient._

* * *

**\- Le téléphone de secours ne marche pas,** fit Régina qui avait réussi à le trouver malgré la pénombre.

**\- Génial ! C'est franchement génial !** s'exclama Emma en levant les bras au ciel.

**\- Vous êtes claustrophobe ? **

**\- Non, mais …** _« être coincée dans cette ascenseur avec vous me donne envie de faire des choses pas très catholiques »_ **… je n'aime pas trop le noir.** _« A beh ça Emma Swan, c'est de l'excuse de compétition ! Non mais sérieux tu pouvais pas trouver mieux ? »_

**\- Ah.** Régina s'assit. **Venez-vous asseoir et discutons, vous n'y penserez plus.**

**\- Merci,** lui sourit la blonde en prenant place à ses côtés. **Vous êtes vraiment aimable quand vous voulez. **

**\- Hum, je dois le prendre comment ? **

**\- Comme vous voudrez**, répondit sa subalterne du tac au tac.

**\- Très bien.** La brune réfléchit quelque instant. **Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie alors ? **

**\- Pardon ?** Les yeux d'Emma venaient de s'écarquiller.

**\- Je vous attendais devant le box de votre patiente tout à l'heure. Et j'avoue que mes oreilles ont un peu trainée,** lui dit Régina dont les joues prenaient une jolie teinte rosée mais qui passa inaperçu avec le peu de lumière que les LEDS leur fournissait.

**\- La grande Régina Mills écoute aux portes, ou plutôt aux rideaux, le scoop du siècle !** plaisanta la jeune blonde.

**\- Ne vous moquez pas,** répondit la concernée en tentant un regard noir sans conviction. **Alors, vous avez quelqu'un ? **

**\- Non personne. **

**\- Mais …**

**\- J'ai dit que quelqu'un m'attirait,** la coupa Emma, **pas qu'une personne partageait ma vie. Et vous ? **

**\- Non plus. **

**\- Comment se fait-il qu'une femme telle que vous n'ai personne ? **

**\- J'ai eu quelques aventures, mais rien de concret. Et à mon âge, je recherche plutôt la stabilité. Mais avec mon travail, aucun homme ne reste très longtemps.**

**\- Il vous faut peut-être une femme. **

**\- Pardon ?** La cardiologue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

_« Oups, j'ai vraiment pensé à voix haute ? »_ se dit Emma.

**\- Rien, rien.** Elle se racla la gorge**. Il vous faut peut-être quelqu'un qui travaille dans le même milieu que vous et qui est en mesure de comprendre,** se rattrapa-t-elle.

**\- Oui… Surement … Mais ici, personne ne voudrait de moi et très franchement, aucun homme dans cet hôpital ne m'attire. **

_« Essayez les femmes alors ! » _

**\- Eh bien, vous finirez avec une armada de chats,** sourit Emma en fixant la paroi en face d'elle et essayant d'imaginer la scène.

Venant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, l'interne tourna la tête vers sa supérieure et découvrit celle-ci la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts, on aurait dit un poisson. Arrivant à cette conclusion, la blonde éclata de rire, vite suivit par Régina. Le rire cristallin de la brune retentit dans la cage métallique et Emma s'arrêta de rire. Elle observait sa compagne d'infortune et se dit qu'à cet instant, c'était la plus belle femme du monde. Les yeux à demi fermés, ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignés, ses lèvres recouvertes de rouge à lèvres lui donnant l'air d'une femme fatale, Régina Mills riait à gorge déployée. La blonde était subjuguée et affichait désormais un sourire niais, ce que remarqua sa titulaire.

**\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous souriez comme ça miss Swan ? **

**\- Vous êtes belle quand vous riez,** fut la réponse qu'elle obtenue.

**\- Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas belle quand je ne ris pas ?** demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

**\- Quoi ?! Non, non bien sûr que non ! Je me suis mal exprimée. Je recommence : Vous êtes belle tous les jours et sublime quand vous riez,** ajouta précipitamment Emma.

**\- Miss Swan, essayez-vous de me faire du charme ?** La brune leva un sourcil.

**\- Je ne sais pas, qu'en dites-vous ? **

**\- Je dis que vous jouez à un jeu dangereux.** Régina se rapprocha de la blonde.

**\- J'aime ce qui est dangereux,** répliqua cette dernière en se rapprochant à son tour.

Prenant conscience de ce qu'elle avait initié et que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, la cardiologue recula rapidement la tête puis se leva tout aussi vite, s'éloignant de la blonde, mettant une distance convenable entre elles. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une quelconque relation avec sa subordonnée sans risquer sa place. Et pour Régina, son travail était sa vie, elle n'allait surement pas tout compromettre pour une hypothétique histoire avec la jeune femme en face d'elle sous prétexte que celle-ci l'attirait plus que de raison. Emma de son côté était perdue, elle avait crue qu'elles allaient s'embrasser et la seconde d'après, la brune était à l'autre bout de l'ascenseur. Se levant à son tour, elle se positionna pile en face de sa titulaire.

**\- Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que j'étais attirée par quelqu'un ?** demanda la blonde. La femme en face d'elle hocha la tête. **Et bien… cette personne travail ici,** continua-t-elle. **Et vous la connaissez, très bien même.** Emma avait décidé de lui ouvrir son cœur, peu importe les conséquences. Après leur pseudo baisé, elle avait senti que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

**\- Vous voulez dire que …** l'hésitation et l'appréhension se lisait clairement dans la voix de Régina.

**\- Oui, je veux dire que c'est vous.** La blonde lâcha la bombe en gardant ses yeux rivés dans ceux de sa titulaire.

La réaction de cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre. Et pour dire vrai, ce n'était pas ce qu'Emma attendait.

**\- Comment osez-vous me dire ça ?** s'écria la brune.

**\- Pardon ? **

**\- Oh ne faites pas la sourde oreille Miss Swan, vous avez parfaitement compris,** son ton devenait menaçant. Même si la blonde eu froid dans le dos, elle ne se démonta pas.

**\- Vous n'êtes qu'une lâche,** l'accusa la blonde. **Il y a cinq minutes, vous étiez prête à m'embrasser je vous signale. **

**\- C'était une erreur.**

**\- Oh vraiment ? La soirée d'hier était une erreur aussi je suppose,** lança hargneusement Emma.

**\- Exactement,** répondit Régina avec aplomb, son visage n'exprimant aucune émotion.

**\- En fait, vous n'êtes pas lâche, vous êtes une garce. Une foutue garce.** Les yeux d'Emma s'obscurcirent, signe de sa colère évidente.

**\- Je vous interdis !** s'exclama la brune. **Vous ne me connaissez pas.**

**\- Oh si je vous connais… Je connais très bien les gens dans votre genre. Vous pensez que tout vous est acquis, que les gens sont là pour votre bon plaisir. Vous vous permettez de jouer avec eux, comme avec de vulgaires poupées. Dommage miss Mills, vous avez tiré le mauvais numéro. Vous vous targuer d'avoir un passé difficile, mais tout ça n'est rien. Quand j'ai débarqué, vous vous êtes dit que vous alliez vous amuser un peu. Après tout, se taper une interne au détour d'un couloir sombre ou dans un placard quelconque, ça pimenterait votre vie monotone. Vous …** Une main atterrit violemment sur sa joue.

Totalement aveuglée par sa colère, la blonde n'avait pas vu Régina se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce cette dernière abatte sa main sur sa joue dans une gifle monumentale. Les pupilles chocolat étaient aussi noires que la nuit.

**\- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton,** siffla Régina. **Vous ne savez de moi que ce que j'ai bien voulu vous livrer, c'est-à-dire... rien du tout. Ne prétendez pas me connaître, alors que c'est faux. Si j'ai dit que c'était une erreur, c'est pour nous protéger. Vous comme moi. Si jamais nous nous étions laissé aller à ce baiser, les conséquences auraient été désastreuses miss Swan. Vous êtes trop impétueuse et vous ne prenez pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que vos actes peuvent engendrer. Ne croyez pas que vous ne représentez rien pour moi. Mais … **Elle fut coupée dans sa tirade par des lèvres impatientes.

Aux mots de la brune, Emma c'était rendue compte de son erreur. Régina ne voulait pas jouer avec elle, elle ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, voyant que la brune était lancée dans ses explications, elle avait fondu sur ses lèvres. Puis, elle l'avait poussé contre la paroi la plus proche et avait demandé l'accès à sa langue. Cependant, la brune ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. La repoussa, elle lui recolla une gifle.

**\- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir blessé. Et ça**, dit-elle en attrapant le haut de la blouse d'Emma, **c'est parce que malgré moi, je ne t'en veux pas, **souffla-t-elle avant de scellé à nouveaux leurs lèvres.

Ne lui imposant cette fois ci pas de barrières, les deux jeunes femmes partirent dans un baiser endiablé. De par leur caractères chacune cherchait à dominer l'autre, se livrant une guerre sans fin mais terriblement sensuel. Jugeant qu'il était préférable de ne pas aller trop loin, Emma se contenta de passer ses mains dans le dos de la brune, s'égarant parfois sur ses fesses. Régina quant à elle avait les mains plongées dans les boucles blondes de sa partenaire. Voyant que son interne se retenait de passer les mains sous son chemiser, elle la remercia intérieurement. A bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent mais restèrent front contre front

**\- Waouh,** fut tout ce qu'Emma put prononcer.

Régina sourit et avide de recommencer, reprit possession des lèvres de la blonde qui se laissa faire pour son plus grand plaisir. Ce fut à ce moment-là que les lumières de l'ascenseur s'allumèrent et que ce dernier se remit à marcher. Se sépara précipitamment, chacune se recoiffa et inspira profondément avant que les portes métalliques ne s'ouvrent devant une foule de techniciens en tout genre ainsi que quelques-uns de leurs collègues. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Régina s'éloigna rapidement sans un regard pour Emma. La blonde resta quelques instants avant de s'éclipser à son tour. Elle devait toujours aller vois le petit Henry après tout. Pendant tout le trajet qui la menait à la chambre du petit garçon, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce moment dans l'ascenseur. Elle espérait sincèrement que Régina ne se refermerait pas et qu'elles pourraient toutes les deux commencer quelque chose. Mais quelque chose de solide, car la brune avait été claire, elle recherchait de la stabilité. La jeune blonde souhaitais le lui apporter, car à vrai dire un peu de stabilité ne lui ferait pas de mal à elle non plus. Arrivée à destination, elle secoua rapidement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se para d'un large sourire. Elle fut cependant interrompue par une infirmière qui lui apportait un dossier.

**\- Le docteur Mills m'a demandé de vous faire parvenir ça au plus vite,** lui appris la jeune femme essoufflée. Elle avait surement du courir à travers les couloirs dans l'espoir de la trouver.

**\- Merci,** lui sourit Emma.

L'infirmière lui sourit en retour et après lui avoir remis le dossier, elle s'éclipsa. La blonde l'ouvrit avant de pénétrer dans la chambre d'Henry et ne découvrit qu'un seul post it, sur lequel était écrit :

_**« Il faut que nous parlions, de tout ça.**_

_**Je passerais chez toi se soir.**_

_**R. »**_

A la lecture de ce dernier, elle sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. La soirée promettait d'être intéressante et elle avait hâte de finir son service. Puis, elle entra dans la chambre.

* * *

**_Alors, alors, alors ? _**

**_J'ai encore les yeux en face des trous à minuit ? xD _**

**_A bientôt !_ **


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bonjour, bonjour ;)_**

**_100 reviews atteintes ?! Que dire .. MERCIII ! _**

**_Voici donc la suite, et la fameuse discussion .. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par la tournure qu'elle prend :p_**

**_yaya : Avec plaisir :) J'espère que cette suite te plairas également ^^ _**

**_Valentine : Ah ah, la magie des ascenseurs en panne .. *w*_**

**_ANNA : C'est pas directe en te réveillant mais voici la suite ;) _**

**_Guest : Voici la suite, presque aussi rapidement que la dernière ^^_ **

* * *

_L'infirmière lui sourit en retour et après lui avoir remis le dossier, elle s'éclipsa. La blonde l'ouvrit avant de pénétrer dans la chambre d'Henry et ne découvrit qu'un seul post it, sur lequel était écrit : _

_**« Il faut que nous parlions, de tout ça.**_

_**Je passerais chez toi se soir.**_

_**R. »**_

_A la lecture de ce dernier, elle sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. La soirée promettait d'être intéressante et elle avait hâte de finir son service. Puis, elle entra dans la chambre. _

* * *

**\- Bonjour Henry**, lança Emma une fois la porte passée.

**\- Bonjour docteur Swan ! Vous ne vouliez pas me voir que vous avez mis tout ce temps ?** lui demanda-t-il en faisant la moue.

**\- Non, j'étais coincée dans l'ascenseur en fait,** lui sourit l'interne. **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé cette fois ci jeune homme ? **

**\- Comme l'autre fois, mon cœur s'est emballé et je suis tombé dans les pommes. **

**\- Tu regardais encore Grâce non ?** le taquina la jeune médecin.

**\- Même pas en plus, j'écoutais le cours de Français. **

**\- Oh, nous allons faire quelques examens alors. **

**\- Pas de soucis. Alors, ça avance avec le docteur Mills ?** demanda le jeune garçon innocemment.

**\- Euh …** Emma piqua un fard en repensant à leur rapprochement intense dans l'ascenseur. **Je t'en pose moi des questions petit malin ?** Elle préféra dévier la conversation.

**\- Ah ah ça veut dire que oui !** s'exclama-t-il dans un sourire victorieux. **Vous savez, j'ai demandé à Grâce de venir au cinéma avec moi... et elle a accepté ! Je suis trop content, vous aviez raison,** le garçon avait les yeux qui brillaient en pensant à sa copine de classe.

**\- Je suis contente pour toi gamin. Un vrai tombeur,** plaisanta la blonde.

Elle baissa les yeux pour regarder son dossier médical et entendit les machines s'emballer. Relevant rapidement la tête, elle vit qu'Henry avait perdu connaissance en s'enfonçait. Demandant rapidement un chariot de réa aux infirmières, Emma commença un massage cardiaque. Une fois le défibrillateur à porter de mains, elle enduit les palettes de gel et les appliqua sur le torse du petit garçon. Une au-dessus du pectoraux droit et l'autre sous le cœur.

**\- Dégagez,** lança-t-elle à l'infirmière qui appuya sur le bouton envoyant une pulsion électrique dans le corps d'Henry.

**\- Rechargez,** ordonna à nouveau Emma au-dessus du corps inanimé du garçon. **Dégagez,** demanda-t-elle à nouveau. **Injecté 1mg d'épinéphrine.**

Malheureusement, ça n'avait aucun effet et elle risquait de perdre son jeune patient d'une minute à l'autre. Avisant une alternance électrique, elle se déchargea des palettes et demanda une seringue de 50 cc. L'infirmière lui tendit et Emma effectua une pension péricardique, juste sous le cœur. Un liquide légèrement rosé remplie la seringue. Quand elle eut finit, la jeune femme retira la seringue en retenant sa respiration. Henry commença à ouvrir les yeux et la blonde soupira de soulagement. Régina arriva en courant.

**\- Que s'est-il passé ? **

**\- Il a fait un arrêt. Comme j'ai remarqué une alternance électrique, j'ai fait une ponction. Mais je pense savoir pourquoi ce jeune garçon fait des malaises si souvent. **

**\- Oui, je pense aussi.**

Les deux médecins ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux. Elles jugèrent préférable de garder une distance raisonnable pour éviter toute tentation. La mère du jeune garçon arriva quelques secondes plus tard, légèrement affolée et demanda ce qu'il c'était passé. Ce fût Régina qui pris la parole.

**\- Votre fils à fait un arrêt cardiaque, ce qui nous a permis de diagnostiquer un épanchement péricardique. Ça signifie que du liquide c'est accumulé autour de son cœur, empêchant se dernier de faire correctement son travail de pompe. **

**\- Et c'est grave ? **

**\- Si ce n'est pas opéré à temps, ça peut le devenir, oui,** expliqua la brune.

**\- Donc il faut m'opéré ?** Henry intervenait.

**\- En effet, et le plus vite sera le mieux,** continua Régina.

**\- Bien, je vais remplir les papiers nécessaires alors,** dit la mère d'Henry.

La cardiologue fit signe à une infirmière de l'accompagner et elle se retrouva donc seule avec Emma et Henry. Ce dernier se manifesta à nouveau.

**\- Est-ce que le docteur Swan peut m'opéré ? **

**\- Pardon ?** demanda interloqué Régina.

**\- Beh vous savez, je regarde pleins de séries médicales et partout ils disent que la première fois qu'on opère, on s'en souvient toute sa vie. Alors j'aimerais être la première fois du docteur Swan, s'il vous plaît,** argumenta-t-il.

**\- Oh, je vois…** La brune se tourna vers Emma, l'interrogeant du regard et cette dernière leva les mains, elle n'avait rien à voir avec cette demande surprenante. **Tu sais que ce n'est pas une opération anodine ? **

**\- Peut-être, mais j'aimerais vraiment que ce soit elle qui m'opère. **

La chirurgienne se dit qu'une fois que le garçon serait endormi, elle pourrait l'opérer et de toute façon il ne se rendrait compte de rien. Alors elle accepta, puis elle sortit de la chambre pour réserver le bloc. Emma la suivit non sans avoir souri à Henry qui avait levé les pouces signe de sa satisfaction. Quand le bloc fut prévenu et que l'heure de l'opération était arrivée, la blonde rejoignit Régina pour se préparer à opérer. Tandis qu'elles se lavaient les mains, la brune lui appris qu'elle serait présente dans la salle d'op mais qu'elle n'opérerait pas. Même si Emma était déçue et blessée du comportement de sa supérieure, elle ne le montre pas et acquiesça. Ayant vu la lueur de déception dans les yeux de sa subalterne, Régina se sentit mal, mais elle repoussa bien vite se sentiment et pénétra dans le bloc opératoire. Néanmoins, au moment d'inciser, elle tendit le scalpel à Emma dans un sourire bienveillant. Cette dernière, fut surprise dans un premier temps mais se ressaisit vite et attrapa l'objet métallique, remerciant sa titulaire d'un regard. Durant toute l'opération, elle suivit les instructions de la brune et frissonnait lorsque celle-ci venait un peu trop près. La jeune interne était aux anges lorsqu'elle sortit du bloc. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait enfin opéré ! C'était d'ailleurs la première de sa promo et elle reçut les félicitations de ses collègues qui l'avaient observé derrière la porte.

Avisant l'heure, Emma décida d'aller se changer et d'attendre qu'Henry se réveille avant de rentrer chez elle afin d'attendre Régina. Quand elle arriva dans la chambre du petit garçon qui venait tout juste de revenir de la salle de réveil, elle le trouva un peu groggy mais heureux d'avoir été sa première fois. Elle vérifia rapidement ses constantes et lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de filer. Arrivée chez elle, elle eut à peine le temps de prendre une douche et de passer une tenue décontractée que la sonnette retentit. C'est une Emma toute excitée qui ouvrit à sa supérieure. Cependant, ne sachant pas trop si l'embrasser était judicieux, elle se contenta de se décaler pour l'inviter à entrer. Régina déposa alors un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres au moment où elle passa près d'elle, ce qui propulsa la jeune blonde sur un nuage. Cette dernière referma la porte et se tourna vers son invitée.

**\- Je suis désolée, pas de vin, ni de verrines ce soir,** s'excusa Emma. Voyant que sa supérieure restait debout, elle ajouta, **mais j'ai un canapé donc vous pouvez vous asseoir. **

La brune sourit, retira sa veste et s'assit sur le canapé tandis que la blonde préféra s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face. La discussion d'abord, les folies, après.

**\- Donc, vous vouliez discutez ?**

**\- En effet, il faut que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé dans l'ascenseur. **

**\- Ne me dites pas que... **

**\- Je regrette ?** Hochement de tête de la part de son hôte. **Étonnamment, non, je ne regrette pas. Je pense que ça serait arrivé à un moment ou un autre de toute façon …** Voyant le grand sourire d'Emma, Régina sut qu'elle n'était pas dans l'erreur.

**\- Donc ça veut dire que toi et moi …,** elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de la brune. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils. **Et bien euh …. On est... Enfin tu vois quoi …** La brune prenait un malin plaisir à regarder la blonde s'embrouiller dans ses explications. Inspirant profondément, Emma enchaina rapidement ses mots. **Caveutdirequetoietmoionestencouple ?**

**\- Pardon ?** Régina ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête de la blonde.

**\- Ne te moque pas. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.**

**\- Oui, mais c'est tellement mieux quand tu essaie de m'expliquer.** Le tutoiement leur était venu naturellement.

**\- Roooo,** râla l'interne. **Alors... Toi et moi on est ensemble ? **

**\- Je … Je sais pas à vrai dire….** La brune semblait embarrassée. **Je pense que nous commençons quelque chose, oui. Cependant, il va falloir que l'on se mette d'accord sur deux, trois détails. Je ne tiens pas à perdre mon travail et je pense que toi non plus.**

**\- En effet. Il va falloir que l'on soit discrète. **

**\- Exact. Pour cela, il ne se passera strictement rien dans à l'hôpital. Pas de regards trop longs, pas de geste ambigüe et surtout, on ne se frôle pas toutes les 5 minutes. **

**\- Oulà, mais t'as pensé à tout dit donc,** plaisanta la blonde.

**\- Disons que j'ai réfléchi pendant le trajet. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? **

**\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, même si ça risque d'être compliqué …. **

**\- Pourquoi donc ? **

**\- Et bien …** Emma se leva et se rapprocha du canapé où se trouvait Régina. **Maintenant que j'ai gouté à ça,** elle posa nonchalamment un doigt sur les lèvres de sa supérieure, **je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir résister. **

**\- Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il va se passer,** répondit la brune en écarta le doigt de la blonde. **Si tu veux avoir l'honneur d'y gouter à nouveau. **

L'interne se redressa et se para d'un petit sourire en coin.

**\- L'honneur hein ? T'as t'ont déjà dit que tu avais des allures de reine ? **

**\- Non... Mais j'adore ça,** répondit Régina attrapant le haut de jogging de la blonde. Elle tira d'un coup sec et la fit tomber sur le canapé, la faisant rire aux éclats.

Une fois remise de ses motions, Emma se hissa à califourchon sur la brune et posa ses mains sur le canapé, de chaque côté de sa tête. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser, le ventre de la cardiologue se manifesta.

**\- Sa Majesté aurait-elle faim ? **

**\- Il semblerait que oui … Mais faim de quoi ?** demanda suavement Régina.

Les yeux ronds d'Emma témoignaient de son étonnement.

**\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Régina Mills ? **

La brune rit légèrement et caressa à l'aide de son nez la mâchoire de la femme au-dessus d'elle, en déposant des baisers ça elle là dans son cou, lui arrachant de petits gémissement. Malgré cette douce torture, Emma s'éloigna de sa compagne et lui demanda :

**\- Alors, que veux-tu manger ? **

**\- Hum … Et si on commandait quelque chose ? Chinois ? **

**\- Va pour chinois,** acquiesça la blonde.

Se relevant, elle attrapa le téléphone et passa leur commande. Une fois que leurs plats furent livrés, elles mangèrent en silence, se jetant quelques regards de temps en temps. Quand elles eurent finis, Emma récupéra les boîtes, et les mis à la poubelle. Puis, elle revint sur le canapé et interrogea la brune du regard. Celle-ci répondit par l'affirmative à la question silencieuse. Alors, la maîtresse de maison lui tendit la main et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la chambre de la blonde.

* * *

**_Alors ? ^^_**

**_C'est la conversation à laquelle vous vous attendiez ou pas du tout ? Oo_**

**_A bientôt !_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Coucou :)_**

**_Voici la suite... Je l'ai finie hier mais comme elle était un poil court, je l'ai rallongé aujourd'hui_**

**_C'est un peu guimauve je vous prévient, il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain chap ^^_**

**_J'espère que vous aimerez quand même *w*_**

**_ANNA : Leur première, c'est fun hein ? :p_**

**_valentine : Hum oui mais ... Je te laisse découvrir la suite x)_ **

* * *

_Se relevant, elle attrapa le téléphone et passa leur commande. Une fois que leurs plats furent livrés, elles mangèrent en silence, se jetant quelques regards de temps en temps. Quand elles eurent finis, Emma récupéra les boîtes, et les mis à la poubelle. Puis, elle revint sur le canapé et interrogea la brune du regard. Celle-ci répondit par l'affirmative à la question silencieuse. Alors, la maîtresse de maison lui tendit la main et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la chambre de la blonde. _

* * *

Lorsque Emma se réveilla ce matin-là, elle sentie un souffle chaud et régulier dans son cou. Ouvrant légèrement les yeux, elle vit une main posée sur son torse. Se remémorant la soirée d'hier, elle sourit. Après avoir tendu la main à Régina, elle l'avait amené dans sa chambre, lui avait prêté un grand tee shirt et c'était elle-même changé. Puis, les deux femmes s'étaient glissées sous les draps et avaient plongé rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. Emma fut ramenée à l'instant présent lorsqu'elle sentie sa compagne bouger.

**\- Bonjour Miss Swan,** lança la brune d'une voix endormie.

**\- Bonjour Docteur Mills.** Cette remarqua arracha un sourire à la cardiologue.

**\- Bien dormie ? **

**\- Hum, hum. **

La jeune interne admira sa supérieure, lovée dans ses bras. Cette dernière n'avait rien à voir avec la femme froide sur laquelle était tombée la blonde le premier jour. Dans son tee shirt trop grand, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore plein de sommeil, elle paraissait fragile. Fragile, mais terriblement belle. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, Emma se leva, et demanda à Régina de rester dans le lit et de l'attendre. La brune encore endormie remarqua à peine qu'elle était restée seule dans la chambre. Cependant, lorsque les effluves de café lui parvinrent, elle se força à s'asseoir sur le lit, se frotta les yeux et se recoiffa rapidement. Leur premier petit déjeuner se passa dans le silence, aucunes des deux femmes n'étant vraiment du matin. Néanmoins, c'était un silence apaisant, que chacune savourait. Puis, vint l'heure de partir pour l'hôpital. Emma invita sa compagne à se soirée prévue avec ses amies mais la brune déclina poliment. Alors, après un dernier baiser elles se séparèrent en se souhaitant bonne journée. Ce matin-là, et pour la première fois de sa vie, la renommée cardiologue Régina Mills arriva en retard. Sa bonne humeur matinale surpris également tout le personnel hospitalier. Malgré tout, la journée se passa sans encombre. Que ce soit la blonde ou sa titulaire, chacune avait bien compris que si elle voulait que ça marche, elles devaient rester discrètes. Alors, même si de temps en temps le regard d'Emma s'égarait sur les courbes de sa nouvelle compagne, Régina fidèle à elle-même lui servait un super regard noir et personne ne remarquait rien. Quand arriva la fin de la journée, la jeune interne se changea et partie direction le Rabbit Hole, un bar tout près de l'hôpital. A l'entrée, elle remarqua ses amies et se dirigea vers elles.

**\- Salut Em'.**

**\- Coucou Rub', coucou Mary. Comment ça va ? **

**\- Nikel ! je vais faire la fête et draguer tout ce qui bouge, que demander de plus ?** plaisanta Ruby.

**\- Tout comme dans tout, tout ?** Demanda Mary légèrement choqué.

**\- Yep.**

A la vision de la tête de son amie, Emma éclata de rire vite suivi par Ruby. Seule la petite brunette paraissait outrée de cette révélation. Cependant, elle se détendit bien vite et esquissa un sourire à son tour.

**\- Bon, et si on y allait,** proposa la blonde avant d'attraper ses collègues par le bras et d'entrer avec elles dans le bar.

Les trois internes choisirent un table un peu à l'écart et commandèrent chacune une vodka martini. Elles trinquèrent à la première opération d'Emma. D'ailleurs, il fut décidé que c'est celle-ci qui payerait la première tournée. Après quelques verres, l'ambiance était aux rendez-vous et après s'être fait inviter par deux charmants jeunes hommes, Ruby et Mary décidèrent qu'il était l'heure de danser. La blonde resta au bar, attrapa son téléphone et tapa rapidement un SMS.

_**« Je peux venir chez toi ce soir ? »**_

Au même moment, Régina qui était resté à l'hôpital ayant des dossiers à finir vit son téléphone vibrer sur son bureau. Curieuse de savoir qui lui envoyait un message à une heure pareil, elle attrapa l'appareil et regarda sa boîte de réception. Elle esquissa un sourire, qui s'agrandit lorsqu'elle répondit :

_**« Bien sûr, vers quelle heure ? »**_

Elle dut mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire lorsqu'elle reçut la réponse.

_**« C'est Emma. Tu le savais ou bien tu invites n'importe qui chez toi ? Oo »**_

_** « Hummm … Joker ? o:) »**_

_** « …. Sérieux ? »**_

_** « Jalouse ? »**_

_** « Un peu oui »**_

_** « Tu es tellement prévisible... J'ai le numéro de tous mes internes, il est noté dans votre dossier ). Mais toi, comment as-tu eu le mien ? »**_

_** « Ouf … J'ai mes sources *w* »**_

_** « Et ces sources ne porte pas de nom ? »**_

_**« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ). Si je te le dis, je devrais te tuer. *-*»**_

_** « Très bien. Et donc, d'où vient cette subite envie de passer chez moi ce soir ? »**_

_** « J'en ai envie c'est tout :). Une fois qu'on a dormi avec toi, on ne peut plus s'en passer :D »**_

_** « Tu m'en diras tant … Mais, tu n'es pas censée sortir avec tes amies ? »**_

_** « Si, mais on ne vas pas boire toute la nuit. Je viendrais avant que tu ne t'endormes ^^»**_

_** « Je suis encore à l'hôpital… paperasse … -' »**_

_** « Oh... Préviens-moi quand tu as finis alors, je viendrais à ce moment-là. Ça te conviens ? »**_

_** « Oui. A tout à l'heure alors »**_

_** « A tout à l'heure votre Majesté »**_

Emma rangea son téléphone et partit rejoindre ses amies sur la piste de danse, veillant à ce pas trop se frotter aux hommes les entourant. A l'hôpital, Régina retourna à ses papiers le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce n'est que vers 1h du matin que la brune, délaissa son bureau. Elle envoya rapidement un texto à la blonde pour la prévenir, passa son manteau, éteignit les lumières et se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle vit une boîte de conserve à roue jaune. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle remarqua Emma au volant. Secouant la tête, elle se dirigea vers sa propre voiture et pris la direction de chez elle, la poubelle jaune la suivant. La brune ouvrit son garage et fit signe à la blonde de rentrer à l'intérieur. Puis, elle gara sa Mercedes dans l'allée, coupa le contact et rejoignit Emma dans le garage.

**\- Dit moi que ta voiture est chez le garagiste et qu'il t'a donc prêté celle-ci,** dit-elle en désignant le véhicule de la blonde.

**\- Euh .. Non, c'est bien ma voiture. Tu ne l'aimes pas ? **

**\- Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ? **

**\- Non.**

**\- Bien. Viens, je vais te faire visiter,** sourit Régina.

Attrapant la main d'Emma qui était plus que ravie de cette initiative, elle entreprit de lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire. A chaque pièce, la blonde s'émerveillait et complimentait la maîtresse de maison sur sa décoration. La maison était décorée à l'image de sa propriétaire, élégante et raffinée. Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé, Régina proposa un dernier verre à Emma et elles allèrent ensemble s'asseoir sur le canapé.

**\- Dit,** commença la plus jeune, **demain tu ne travailles pas n'est-ce pas ? **

**\- En effet. **

**\- Ça te dirait que l'on passe la journée ensemble ?** La jeune femme semblait hésitante. **Mais si tu trouves que c'est trop rapide, dit le moi hein, pas de soucis**, lança-t-elle précipitamment redoutant la réponse.

La brune trouvait son comportement réellement craquant. _« Ma pauvre Régina, tu deviens trop guimauve »_, se dit-elle à elle-même.

**\- Je suis d'accord, mais on ne sort pas,** répondit-elle néanmoins.

Emma lança un **« Yeeessss** » énergétique et cette fois ci, Régina éclata de rire. Légèrement vexée par la réaction de sa compagne, la blonde croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue. La brune, attendrit s'approcha et lui déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres. Ne pouvant faire face à de telles excuses, aussi implicites soit-elle, la jeune interne encadra le visage de la femme en face d'elle et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Rapidement leurs langues se rencontrèrent et leurs corps s'embrasèrent. Ne voulant cependant pas brusquer les choses, au risque de faire capoter leur relation naissantes, les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent des limites invisibles. Les mains n'allaient pas plus loin que la décence ne le permettait. Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Puis, Emma attira la brune contre elle et elles restèrent ainsi, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre tout en finissant leurs verres respectifs. Ce n'est que quand la blonde bailla que la cardiologue décréta qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

**\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas pris de pyjama,** demanda Régina en se relevant.

**\- Tu supposes bien en effet. **

**\- Je te prête quelque chose alors ? **

**\- A moins que tu veux que je ne dorme en sous-vêtements, oui s'il te plaît,** sourit malicieusement la blonde.

**\- Viens, je vais te donner une de mes nuisettes. **

Régina la conduit dans sa chambre et lui donna le vêtement. Alors qu'Emma commençait à retirer ses habits, la brune attrapa en hâte son pyjama de satin et partit dans la salle de bain. Quand elle sortit, elle retrouva sa subalterne debout au milieu de la pièce. Tout en souriant, elle se dirigea vers son lit, se glissa à l'intérieur et souleva les couvertures pour permettre à la blonde de s'y faufiler à son tour. A l'image de la veille, Régina vint se coller contre ce corps chaud et enfoui son visage dans le cou d'Emma. Celle-ci déposa un baiser sur le haut du front de la brune et éteignit les lumières. Epuisée, elles s'endormirent rapidement après s'être souhaité bonne nuit.

* * *

**_Alors ? _**

**_Vous êtes pas morts devant toute cette guimauve ? x) _**

**_A bientôt !_ **


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello :)_**

**_Voici le chap 12 qui arrive plus rapidement que son prédécesseur ^^_**

**_Ce chapitre est ... spécial on va dire mdr _**

**_Guest : Merci :)_**

**_Bonne lecture !_ **

* * *

_Régina la conduit dans sa chambre et lui donna le vêtement. Alors qu'Emma commençait à retirer ses habits, la brune attrapa en hâte son pyjama de satin et partit dans la salle de bain. Quand elle sortit, elle retrouva sa subalterne debout au milieu de la pièce. Tout en souriant, elle se dirigea vers son lit, se glissa à l'intérieur et souleva les couvertures pour permettre à la blonde de s'y faufiler à son tour. A l'image de la veille, Régina vint se coller contre ce corps chaud et enfoui son visage dans le cou d'Emma. Celle-ci déposa un baiser sur le haut du front de la brune et éteignit les lumières. Épuisées, elles s'endormirent rapidement après s'être souhaité bonne nuit. _

* * *

On ne peut pas dire que le réveil des deux jeunes femmes se déroula à l'image du précédent. En effet, elles furent tirées de leur sommeil par un cri.

**\- Ginaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ?! T'es làà ?!** hurla une voix féminine. Puis, des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier.

La concernée ouvrit brutalement les yeux et expulsa littéralement Emma de son lit. Cette dernière retomba sur le parquet dans un bruit sourd et étouffa un grognement. Sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, Régina balança sa couette sur la pauvre blonde et eut juste le temps de lui lancer un rapide **« Chut »** que la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon d'environ 4ans.

**\- Tati Na', **s'écria le bambin en s'élançant sur le lit pour sauter dans les bras de la jeune femme.

**\- Salut bonhomme,** lui sourit sa tante.

**\- Roland, viens là, laisse à tati le temps de s'habiller. **Emma, toujours sous la couette reconnut la voix qui l'avait sortie de son sommeil. **Hello Sis', excuse moi pour Roland**. Une grande rousse aux yeux vert pénétra dans la chambre.

_« Alors la folle qui as hurlé est la sœur de Régina... Génial... » _Pensa la blonde qui avait péniblement réussi à se réveiller entièrement.

**\- Salut Zelena, pas de soucis. Je vais passer une tenue plus adéquate, vous pouvez m'attendre en bas ? **

**\- Absolument. Encore désolé pour Roland,** répondit sa sœur avant de sortir.

Une fois que la porte fut refermée, Régina se précipita sur le bord du lit et retira la couverture. Elle aida Emma à se relever et à venir sur le lit.

**\- Désolé, **grimaça la brune voyant sa compagne se frotter le dos.

**\- Humpf, j'ai mal au dos,** grogna l'interne. **Ce n'est pas forcément comme ça que j'imaginais ma rencontre avec ton parquet.**

**\- Je n'avais pas de choix, mais si jamais ma sœur ou mon neveu t'avais vue ici, ça aurait été la catastrophe. C'est nouveau tout ça pour moi et je préfèrerais leur annoncer au bon moment, tu comprends ?** demanda Régina, penaude.

**\- Oui je crois. Mais pour te faire pardonner, il va falloir que tu me masses, **dit Emma.

Se rapprochant félinement de la blonde qui lui avait pardonné l'expulsion brutale du lit, la cardiologue se pencha à son oreille et susurra :

**\- Je me ferais totalement pardonné ce soir, promis.** Elle l'embrassa et se recula, se tortillant les doigts. **Mais avant, il va falloir que tu me rendes un service. **

**\- J'ai peur là … **

**\- Il faudrait que tu sortes par la fenêtre.** Ses doigts semblait captiver la brune car elle ne les lâchait pas des yeux.

**\- Mais, mais ..,** Emma chercha ses mots. **On devait passer la journée ensemble,** elle était déçue.

Réfléchissement rapidement, Régina proposa alors :

**\- Sors par la fenêtre et vient sonner en disant qu'on avait prévu quelque chose ensemble. Connaissant ma sœur, elle t'invitera sans problème à rester avec nous. Ça te convient ?** tenta la brune.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, heureuse que malgré ce petit imprévu, elle puisse tout de même passer la journée en compagnie de sa compagne.

**\- Bien, alors vite habilles toi avant que ma sœur ne décide de remonter. **

**\- A vos ordres Majesté**, répliqua Emma avant de descendre du lit et de faire une révérence.

**\- Et arrête avec ce surnom ridicule, **sourit Régina.

Rigolant, l'interne enfila rapidement ses vêtements de la veille et entreprit la descente par la fenêtre. Elle arriva en bas sans trop de mal et fila sonner à la porte comme la brune le lui avait conseillé. De son côté, la chirurgienne s'habilla rapidement, enfila un chemisier pourpre et un pantalon tailleur noir. Elle entendit la sonnette, suivit de la porte qui claque et compris que son plan avait fonctionné. Passant rapidement dans sa salle de bain pour se coiffer et se maquiller légèrement avant de descendre. Elle trouva Emma, entouré de sa sœur et de son beau-frère, l'attendant patiemment dans son salon.

**\- Tiens Sis', cette jeune femme nous a dit que vous aviez prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui et comme nous avons débarqué à l'improviste, on s'est permis de l'inviter pour la journée. Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère ?** lui sourit Zelena.

**\- Non, vous avez bien fait. Salut Robin. **

**\- Bonjour Régina,** lui répondit son beau-frère.

**\- Vous avez déjeuné ?** demanda la maîtresse de maison.

**\- Non,** fut la réponse d'Emma.

**\- Non, on préférait déjeuner avec toi,** lui apprit sa sœur.

**\- Bien, allez-vous asseoir dans la salle à manger alors. Pancakes ça va à tout le monde ? **

**\- Vi cakes' !** s'écria Roland une voiture à la main, faisant rire les adultes.

**\- Emma, tu peux venir m'aider ? **

**\- Pas de problème, j'arrive.**

Zelena et Robin partirent mettre la table et rejoignirent leur fils dans le salon/salle à manger. Pendant ce temps, les deux médecins s'attelèrent à la préparation du petit déjeuner. Tandis que Régina remuait la pâte, Emma se plaça derrière elle, passant ses mains autour de la taille de la brune et posa la tête sur son épaule.

**\- Alors comme ça tu as une sœur hu ? **

**\- Brillante déduction Miss Swan. Tu as trouvé ça toute seule ? **

**\- Moque-toi,** Emma mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de la brune et celle-ci mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir.

**\- Ne fais pas ça alors qu'ils sont juste à côté,** chuchota Régina.

**\- Hum, hum. Et donc ta sœur ? **

**\- Que veux-tu savoir ?**

**\- Et bien, je sais pas... Votre histoire par exemple.**

**\- C'est une très longue histoire. **

**\- J'ai tout mon temps,** répliqua la plus jeune. Elle se détacha de sa compagne pour permettre à celle-ci de faire cuire les pancakes.

**Je n'ai appris que récemment que j'avais une sœur. **Notant le haussement de sourcils d'Emma, elle ajouta :** Tu te souviens quand je t'es dit que j'avais un passé un peu plus compliqué ? Et bien cette histoire en fait partie. Bref, j'ai donc appris l'existence de Zelena il y a seulement 2ans, c'est ma grande sœur. Notre mère était ambitieuse et rêvait de pouvoir. Elle travaillait comme serveuses dans un petit bar, pour aider ses parents qui n'était pas très riches. Un habitué l'avait remarqué et l'avait demandé en mariage, ma mère n'avait accepté que quand lui avait dit qu'il était millionnaire. Il devait partir pour l'Europe le lendemain, pour une durée de 3 semaines, alors ils ont passés la nuit ensemble. Avant de partir, il lui avait donné une adresse, lui demandant de venir l'attendre à son retour. Ma mère l'a attendue pendant des heures et quand elle comprit qu'elle avait été piégée, c'était trop tard. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle était enceinte seulement au bout de 3mois et il était donc impossible pour elle d'avorter. Alors elle garda le bébé. Néanmoins, sa famille était trop pauvre pour subvenir aux besoins d'un enfant et ma mère était trop en colère contre le père de sa progéniture alors elle décida d'accoucher sous X. Quelques années plus tard, elle rencontra mon père alors Maire de Storybrooke ce qui entrait parfaitement dans ses plans. Elle l'épousa et ils eurent un enfant. Moi. J'ai grandi dans l'illusion d'être enfant unique. Jusqu'à … **

**\- Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour je débarque devant sa porte et que je lui apprenne qu'elle n'était pas si fille unique que ça,** la coupa Zelena qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine faisant sursauter les deux femmes déjà présentes.

**\- C'est exact,** approuva Régina.

**\- Et depuis, nous sommes inséparables,** conclut sa sœur le sourire aux lèvres. Elle enlaça rapidement la brune.

**\- En effet. **

**\- Et ben... Quelle histoire. Pas marrante votre mère. **

**\- Je ne l'ai pas connu, mais quand il nous arrive d'en parler avec Gina, c'est également l'impression que j'ai,** affirma l'aînée des sœurs. **Bon alors ces pancakes, ils sont cuits ? Je crois que les hommes ont faim,** plaisanta-t-elle.

**\- Oui, Emma, tu peux sortir le sirop d'érable et l'amener sur la table s'il te plaît. **

**\- Yep. **

La blonde sortit et rejoignit Robin ainsi que le petit Roland. Les deux sœurs restèrent seules dans la cuisine. La brune faisant cuire le déjeuner en souriant et la rousse observant sa sœur.

**\- Alors... Emma, tu la connais d'où ?** demanda la rousse.

**\- C'est une connaissance …** répondit Régina dans le vague. C'était le sujet qu'elle ne voulait pas aborder avec sa sœur.

**\- Une connaissance hein ? **

**\- Oui. Lena, si tu as quelque chose à me demander, accouche.**

**\- J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe un truc entre vous. Je me trompe ? **

**\- C'est prêt,** se déroba la plus jeune. **A table tout le monde. **

**\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Gina,** lança l'aînée en la suivant.

Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble et Emma pu faire connaissance avec Zelena et Robin. Elle devint d'ailleurs très complice avec la grande rousse, ne ratant aucune occasion de taquiner Régina. Cette dernière déjeunait, son neveu sur les genoux et s'entretenait avec Robin. Le petit déjeuner se passa merveilleusement bien, à l'image de la journée qui suivit.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de la cardiologue, ils se rendirent au zoo à Boston, ville plutôt éloigné de StoryBrooke et donc elle put s'afficher en compagnie de la blonde. Mais si elles marchaient côte à côte et que de temps en temps leur main se frôlait, à aucun moment elles ne se laissèrent aller à un geste intime. Sauf peut-être dans le vivarium où l'obscurité ambiante permit à Emma de voler un baiser à la brune. Ils piquent- niquèrent tous ensemble au plus grand bonheur de Roland qui en profita pour donner la moitié de son sandwich aux canards. Le petit garçon plein d'énergie courait dans tous les sens, voulant voir le plus d'animaux possibles avant de revenir vers ses parents et de faire part de ses observations à sa tante. Il s'attacha rapidement à la jeune interne et n'hésitait pas à la solliciter pour un cache-cache ou une course jusqu'à tel ou tel animal. Se prêtant au jeu, Emma évoluait à son aise sous l'œil attendrie de Régina.

Ils ne quittèrent le zoo que quand Roland montra des signes de fatigues. Son père le fit grimper sur ses épaules et à peine fut-il posé dans son siège auto qu'il s'endormit. Habitant à New York, Zelena et son mari décidèrent donc de rentrer directement chez eux. Ils se séparèrent donc et se promirent de refaire une journée comme celle-ci. Les deux médecins reprirent la route direction la grande demeure de la brune. Elles firent un rapide crochet chez Emma pour que celle-ci récupère quelques affaires. A peine arrivées eurent-elles passées la porte que la blonde plaqua sa compagne contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément.

**\- Dieu que ça m'a manqué. **

**\- Je vois ça,** rigola la brune. **Prête pour ce massage ? **

**\- Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié !** La blonde se frappa le front. Heureusement que tu es là, murmura-t-elle en déposant une pluie de baiser dans le cou de Régina.

**\- Hum, oui heureusement,** gémit cette dernière. **Allez viens,** dit-elle en lui attrapa la main et la conduisant à l'étage.

* * *

**_Alors, alors ? :p_**

**_A bientôt ! _**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Bonjour, bonjour ^^ _**

**_Désolé pour mon grand retard, j'ai été pas mal occupé :/_**

**_Merci encore pour les reviews, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde _**

**_lola : C'est étrange je te l'accorde mais j'ai trouvé ça tellement drôle ^^ _**

**_Yaya : Merci ;)_**

**_Puce : Ah beh si tu aimes la guimauve, tant mieux ! :) Et oui elles prennent leur temps ... Très bien même ;)_**

**_Voici donc sans plus tardé la suite qui j'espère vous plairas tout autant :D_**

**_Bonne lecture_ **

* * *

_A peine arrivées eurent-elles passées la porte que la blonde plaqua sa compagne contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément. _

_**\- Dieu que ça m'a manqué. **_

_**\- Je vois ça,**__ rigola la brune. __**Prête pour ce massage ? **_

_**\- Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié !**__ La blonde se frappa le front. Heureusement que tu es là, murmura-t-elle en déposant une pluie de baiser dans le cou de Régina. _

_**\- Hum, oui heureusement,**__ gémit cette dernière. __**Allez viens,**__ dit-elle en lui attrapa la main et la conduisant à l'étage. _

* * *

La brune conduisit Emma jusqu'à sa chambre et demanda à la blonde de retirer son tee shirt et de s'allonger à plat ventre sur le lit. Elle disparut quelques secondes dans la salle de bain et revint avec une huile de massage à la pomme. L'interne l'attendait sagement dans la position demandé le sourire aux lèvres : pour être plus à l'aise, Régina avait passé un short et la vue était superbe du point de vue de la blonde. La cardiologue enjamba sa compagne et s'assit à califourchon sur la chute de rein de cette dernière. Emma ferma les yeux pour profiter au maximum de son massage. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir quand la brune commença par masser ses épaules. Les paumes placées sur les clavicules de sa subalterne, Régina s'appliquait à dénouer tous les nœuds présents de la femme en dessous d'elle. Les soupirs de bien-être que cette dernière laissait échapper lui indiquaient qu'elle réussissait à merveille. Osant s'aventurer plus bas, la brune plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la colonne vertébrale d'Emma, les pouces se touchant presque et remonta en appuyant légèrement. Quand elle buta sur le soutien-gorge mauve, elle entreprit de la détacher. N'obtenant aucune réaction, elle replaça ses mains à la naissance du jean et n'ayant plus d'obstacle, elle ne termina son ascension qu'à la base du cou de la blonde. Elle fit plusieurs allers retours avant, étant d'humeur coquine, de retirer son haut et de reprendre, plus lentement son massage. Frottant sensuellement sa poitrine contre le dos parfait de la blonde, elle déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, son interne de bougea pas d'un iota. Régina ne redressa et nota la respiration régulière d'Emma. Elle s'était endormie !

**\- Ah beh ça fait plaisir,** bougonna l'aînée avant de réenfiler son tee shirt et de s'allonger au côté de sa compagne sans prendre la peine de rattacher le soutien-gorge de cette dernière.

Elle aurait une sacrée surprise demain mais on ne s'endort pas pendant un massage de Régina Mills !

Comme prévu, lorsqu'Emma se réveilla le lendemain, elle se retrouva seins nus. Ayant bougé pendant la nuit, elle avait retiré complétement son sous vêtement. Elle râla et se tourna pour espérer trouver la brune mais celle-ci était déjà partie et à en juger par la température des draps, depuis un petit moment. Sortant peu à peu de la brume du réveil, la jeune blonde se frappa le front du plat de la main en se remémorant les faits d'hier soir. Tellement détendue par le massage, elle avait sombré dans le sommeil alors qu'elle était en compagnie de la plus belle femme de la planète… Inadmissible… Elle allait devoir se rattraper. Mettant la main sur son soutien-gorge, elle le passa rapidement et récupéra son tee shirt avant de descendre dans la cuisine où elle supposait que se trouvait sa compagne. Ayant vu juste, elle trouva sa supérieure les lunettes sur le nez en train de lire un quelconque article en buvant son café. Emma s'approcha le plus discrètement possible et passa derrière Régina pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

**\- Bonjour belle brune. **

\- '**Jour. **

**\- Tu boude ? **

**\- Non. **

**\- Si tu savais comme je suis désolé Gina. **

**\- Gina ? Il n'y a que ma sœur qui m'appelle comme ça,** tiqua la brune.

**\- Oh désolé. **

**\- Non j'aime bien**, sourit Régina. **Et arrête d'être désolé, c'est légèrement irritant. **

**\- Désolé,** Emma mit la main devant sa bouche, **oups… dé..** Elle fut coupé par les lèvres de la brune qui s'était retournée.

**\- Je vais me doucher,** lui apprit cette dernière en se levant. **Il reste du café et si tu veux autre chose sers toi. **

**\- Je veux bien venir sous la douche,** dit Emma. Le regard que lui lança la brune l'en dissuada et elle partit donc se chercher une tasse de café.

La jeune femme déjeuna rapidement avant d'aller se doucher une fois que sa supérieure eut finies. Après un dernier baiser, elles montèrent dans leur voiture respectives et partir pour une journée de travail qui ne s'arrêterait que le lendemain soir. Une fois changée, Emma partie en consultations, n'ayant pas de patients précis. Elle déambula de chambre en chambre, vérifiant les constantes et prenant un minimum de nouvelles des patients. Vers midi, elle décida de se rendre dans la chambre du petit Henry, pour voir comment il se portait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle remarqua que le garçon était en pleine conversation avec une fille d'à peu près son âge. La petite lui tournant le dos, seule Henry avait noté sa présence et la jeune médecin se contenta de lever les pouces en l'air avant de repartir. Elle se dirigea vers la cafétéria et aperçut Ruby et Mary déjà attablées avec deux hommes qu'Emma crut reconnaître. Elle vit aussi sa supérieure prenant une salade et rejoindre quelques-uns de ses collègues. Elle aurait aimé partager un repas dans le bureau de cette dernière mais comme rien ne devait se passer au travail, elle se dirigea vers ses amies, les saluant rapidement avant de prendre autour de la table.

**\- T'as perdu ton téléphone Em' ?** demanda Ruby.

**\- Non pourquoi ? **

**\- Et beh hier on a essayé de te joindre avec Mary mais impossible de t'avoir. **

**\- Il devait être sur silencieux, je ne l'ai pas entendu,** mentit Emma. En réalité, trop occupée à profiter de sa journée, elle avait tout simplement laissé son portable chez Régina**. Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ? **

**\- On voulait t'inviter,** répondit Mary. Nous sommes allés faire du kart avec David et August, poursuivit-elle en désignant les deux hommes. **D'ailleurs, tu savais qu'ils bossaient ici ? **

**\- Une prochaine fois,** sourit Emma. **Ah oui, vraiment ? Et dans quel service vous êtes ? **

**\- Nous sommes infirmiers spécialisés aux urgences,** lui apprit le dénommé David. Grand ou petit, la blonde ne put le dire étant donné qu'il était assis. Il était blond aux yeux bleus, avec une tête d'enfant à la différence de son collègue qui lui était brun aux yeux marron et arborait une petite barbe lui donnant un côté plus viril.

**\- Vraiment ? Ah beh c'est cool alors. Vous êtes aussi de garde ce soir ? **

**\- Oui,** lui apprit le brun.

**\- C'est trop top non ? **

**\- Si tu le dis Rub'.**

**\- On va vous laisser, à plus tard,** lancèrent les infirmiers avant de quitter la table.

A la grande surprise d'Emma, David ne déposa qu'un baiser sur la joue de Mary alors qu'August ne se priva pas pour embrasser Ruby. Elle ne dit rien, les laissant s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers son amie et de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

**\- Beh quoi ? Il est mignon non ?** se défendit la grande brune.

**\- J'en connais une qui c'est éclaté hier soir,** répondit simplement la jeune blonde avant de sourire malicieusement.

**\- En réalité, je m'éclate depuis que nous sommes allées au Rabbit Hole.**

**\- Sérieux ? **

**\- Oui, sérieux. Et je peux te dire qu'il est trèèèès souple,** lança innocemment l'interne.

**\- Je veux pas savoir... Et toi alors Mary ? Juste un petit bisou sur la joue hum ?** plaisanta Emma.

**\- Ah oui tiens c'est vrai, pourtant vous êtes rentrés ensemble l'autre soir !** dit Ruby.

**\- Oui mais à la différence de toi, David m'as seulement raccompagné chez moi puisque j'étais trop ivre pour conduire. Un vrai prince charmant,** leur appris Mary des étoiles plein les yeux.

**\- Tu nous en diras tant. T'es vraiment trop bizarre comme nana.**

**\- Moi je trouve que c'est mignon,** commenta Emma.

**\- Mouais… Bon alors et toi ma vieille ? T'es partie précipitamment, tu es allée faire des folies de ton corps ? **

**\- Ah non du tout,** la blonde avait pensé que ses amies l'interrogerait sur sa fin de soirée et avait donc eu le temps de concocter un petit mensonge. **La mère du petit Henry m'a envoyé un message comme quoi il était nauséeux, alors je suis retournée à l'hôpital. Ce n'était rien de grave et comme j'étais un peu fatiguée, je suis rentré tout simplement. **

**\- Rien de très croustillant quoi….** Ruby semblait déçue.

**\- Et non.**

**\- J'espère que la garde de ce soir seras moins mouvementé que celle de la dernière fois,** dit Mary en changeant complétement de sujet.

**\- Personnellement, je compte bien lui donné du mouvement, **répondit la grande brune.

**\- Tu ne penses qu'à ça ma parole !** lança son amie.

**\- Non, mais autant lié l'utile à l'agréable surtout quand un bel apollon ne demande pas mieux…**

**\- Tu es extra Rub',** rit Emma. Intérieurement, ça ne la dérangerait pas non plus de passé du bon temps avec une certaine cardiologue….

Les trois internes discutèrent encore un peu avant de repartir faire leurs consultations respectives. Emma pu repasser voir Henry et il lui apprit que Grâce était passé le voir et lui avait amené un livre. Le garçon était aux anges et ne cessait de vanter les qualités de sa, désormais, petite amie. Régina passa également le voir et il la remercia chaudement d'avoir laissé la jeune blonde l'opéré, il était très fier d'avoir été son premier. Alors que la brune repartait de la chambre, la blonde lui emboîta le pas.

**\- Docteur Mills**, l'interpela Emma.

**\- Oui docteur Swan ? En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?** Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouvée face à sa subalterne. Le manque de contact commençait à lui manquer et de ce fait, elle poursuivit son chemin sans se retournée vers son interlocutrice.

**\- J'aurais aimé savoir si vous n'aviez pas un patient pour moi. **

**\- Désolé, mais pour le moment, vous devrez vous contenter des consultations. Maintenant excusez-moi, mais je dois retourner à mon bureau.** Accélérant le pas, elle distança rapidement l'autre femme.

Déçue, Emma continua ses visites. A son grand désespoir, elle ne recroisa pas la brune et se résigna donc à partir manger avant de commencer sa garde. N'ayant envie de voir personne, elle prit simplement une salade et monta sur le toit de l'hôpital, recherchant un peu de solitude. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait eu la même idée et la jeune femme souffla bruyamment avant de se retourner pour redescendre. Elle fut stoppée dans son élan par une voix :

**\- Tu peux rester si tu veux. **

* * *

_**Hum .. Qui ça peut bien être ? :p**_

_**A bientôt ! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Bonjour (bonsoir) tout le monde :)_**

**_Je suis désolée de publier pas très régulièrement mais je suis actuellement en révisions :/ _**

**_Partiels fin mai oblige ... _**

**_En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours très encourageant :D_**

**_Puce : Ravie que ça continue à te plaire ^^_**

**_Bon et bien, bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

_Déçue, Emma continua ses visites. A son grand désespoir, elle ne recroisa pas la brune et se résigna donc à partir manger avant de commencer sa garde. N'ayant envie de voir personne, elle prit simplement une salade et monta sur le toit de l'hôpital, recherchant un peu de solitude. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait eu la même idée et la jeune femme souffla bruyamment avant de se retourner pour redescendre. Elle fut stoppée dans son élan par une voix : _

_**\- Tu peux rester si tu veux. **_

* * *

**\- Neal ? **

**\- Yep.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

**\- Je cherchais un coup tranquille pour manger, comme toi d'ailleurs non ?** lui demanda-t-il

**\- En effet,** sourit-elle.

**\- On peut manger ensemble si ça te dis. En tête à tête,** lança-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

**\- On peut c'est vrai, mais retire le « en tête à tête »,** répliqua Emma un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle alla tirer un siège et s'écarta un peu de lui.

La regardant faire, le chef des internes sourit malicieusement. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il avait en quelques sortes des « vues » sur elle. Il avait d'ailleurs réussit à évincer Killian en lui faisant rencontrer la jeune laborantine Tink. Malheureusement, aucunes occasions de mieux la connaître ne s'étaient présentées jusqu'à aujourd'hui. A présent, elle était là, à quelques centimètres, il ne devait pas laisser passer sa chance.

**\- Alors Storybrooke hein ? Pourquoi en tant sortie major de promo tu es venue te perdre ici ? **demanda-t-il. Il fallait qu'Emma se sente en confiance avant de tenter quoique ce soit.

**\- Je suis venue pour le docteur Mills. C'est la meilleure dans son domaine. **

**\- Peut-être mais alors bonjour le dragon,** rit Neal.

Emma se retint de riposter ou même de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Si elle ne parvenait pas à se maîtriser, sa relation avec la brune ne tiendrait pas. Elle se contenta donc d'un sourire forcé et commença sa salade.

**\- Tu sais que l'année dernière, une des internes qu'elle avait pris en grippe c'est retrouvée à l'hôpital psychiatrique,** il marqua une pause, **en tant que patiente. D'ailleurs, fait…**

La blonde ne l'écoutait plus, elle tentait par tous les moyens d'occulter le fait qu'elle n'était pas seule sur ce foutu toit en se remémorant tout le moment qu'elle avait vécu jusque-là avec Régina. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une main posée sur sa cuisse.

**\- Tu m'écoute Emma ? **

**\- Hum ? Oh excuse-moi, tu sais Neal sans vouloir te vexer si je suis venue sur le toit c'est pour manger tranquillement… **

**\- Oh tu veux que j'arrête de parler ? **

**\- Oui s'il te plaît. **

**\- Bien,** il se leva de son siège, **j'arrête de parler alors**. Et avant que la jeune femme n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Lui assenant un coup de pied bien placé, elle le fit reculer et se releva menaçante.

**\- Ne t'avise jamais de recommencer un truc pareil, sinon tu risques de n'avoir aucune descendance,** siffla Emma, hors d'elle. Intérieurement, elle pria pour qu'il ne retente rien car même si elle savait se défendre, la carrure et le poids de l'homme en face d'elle ne lui laissait que peu de chances.

**\- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça petite garce.** Blessé dans sa virilité, Neal était déterminé à lui faire payer cet affront.

Alors qu'il s'avançait, une voix retentit.

**\- Un problème docteur Swan ? **

Soupirant de soulagement, la blonde répondit en fixant le responsable des internes.

**\- Non aucun docteur Mills, le docteur Cassidy s'en allait justement.**

Ce dernier avant de tourner les talons chuchota « **on n'en a pas fini Swan** » qui fit malgré elle frissonner Emma. Une fois qu'il eut franchi et claquer violement la porte, la blonde se précipita dans les bras de Régina.

**\- Que s'est-il passé ?** demanda-t-elle doucement.

**\- J'en sais rien… Je suis arrivée pour être seule ici et il était déjà là. Il m'a dit que je pouvais rester alors j'ai pris un siège et je me suis installée. Ensuite, il a commencé à parler puis la conversation est arrivé sur toi et il était méchant alors j'ai rien dit et quand je l'ai rembarré pour qu'il arrête de parler, il m'a embrassé.** Elle avait tout dit très rapidement, ne réalisant pas encore que sans l'intervention de la brune, elle aurait surement été agressée**. J'ai eu peur Gina. **

**\- Ça va aller, je suis là et tout va bien,** la chirurgienne caressait doucement les cheveux de la blonde et lui parlant comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant.

**\- D'ailleurs,** l'interne leva la tête vers elle**, pourquoi es-tu là ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. **

**\- Aucune idée, un pressentiment. **

**\- J'aime l'idée que l'on soit liées,** sourit Emma reprenant du poil de la bête.

**\- Ce n'ai pas déplaisant en effet, ça va mieux ? **

**\- Oui, merci. **

**\- On redescend ? **

**\- On ne peut pas rester encore un peu ?** Régina acquiesça et elles prirent place sur les chaises laissées là, à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons si quelqu'un venait. **Tu es arrivée quand exactement ? **

**\- Quand tu l'as repoussé à coup de pieds. Tu t'es levée et tu semblais avoir le contrôle de la situation. Quand ça a commencé à déraper, je suis intervenue. **

**\- Merci. Tu sais s'il y a déjà eu des problèmes avec lui ? **

**\- Des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi il aurait coincée une ou deux infirmières. Mais je ne prête pas attention à ce genre de ragots. Neal est un bon médecin et je me base là-dessus, jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Emma, promet moi que s'il ose ne serait-ce que t'effleurer, tu me le dit immédiatement et je le mets à la porte.** Le regard émeraude sonda les prunelles chocolat et la blonde put y lire une grande sincérité, ainsi qu'un voile de peur.

**\- Je te promets Gina,** l'interne posa la main sur la cuisse de sa supérieure et lui sourit. **On peut redescendre maintenant.** Les deux femmes se levèrent. Oh attends ! La jeune femme vola un baiser à son aînée. **Là c'est bon, **dit-elle tout sourire. **Tu sais que t'embrasser c'est un peu comme une drogue ? **

**\- Illégal et nocif à la santé ?** demanda malicieusement la brune.

**\- Euuuuh… J'aurais plutôt dit addictif et qui fait planer mais bon,** rit la blonde.

**\- Je fais souvent cet effet-là, **répondit Régina en relevant le menton et adoptant une attitude royale. **Bon je descends en première et tu descends plus tard, c'est bon ? **

**\- Oui patron, **dit Emma en mimant un garde à vous.

La brune sourit puis ouvrit la porte. La blonde empruntera le même chemin dix minutes plus tard avant d'aller une dernière fois faire une ronde pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Une fois fait, elle se rendit dans la salle de repos où Mary était déjà endormie. Aucune trace de Ruby, Emma avait bien une idée de ce qu'elle faisait... Choisissant une couchette dans le fond, elle s'affala sur le matelas et sortit son téléphone.

_**« Tu sais que ça va être la première nuit que je passe loin de toi depuis qu'on est ensemble ? »**_

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends ? Tu veux un doudou ? »**_

_**« Oui »**_

_**« Va en pédiatrie :) »**_

_**« Hilarant… T'as un canapé dans ton bureau ? »**_

_**« Ca se pourrait »**_

_**« Je peux venir ? »**_

_**« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque … »**_

_**« Ça veut dire oui ? »**_

_**« Non »**_

_**« … »**_

_**« Tu boudes ? »**_

_**« Oui. Pourquoi je peux pas venir ? »**_

_**« Parce que »**_

_**« Merci pour cette réponse forte utile \o/ »**_

_**« A ton service » **_

_**« Bon j'arrive »**_

_**« C'est toujours non ) »**_

_**« Dommage parce que je suis en chemin »**_

_**« Tu n'écoutes jamais ? »**_

_**« Disons rarement :D »**_

_**« Tu es impossible »**_

_**« C'est tout ce qui fait mon charme. Régina tu te fous de ma gueule ? »**_

_**« Langage Miss Swan. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? »**_

_**« T'as fermé à clefs ta putain de porte. »**_

_**« Décidément… Tu pensais vraiment que tu entrerais ? »**_

_**« Oui. Ouvre ou je crie »**_

_**« Tu fais ça je t'envoie en section psychiatrie »**_

_**« Je défonce la porte. »**_

_**« Même conclusion »**_

_**« Bordel Régina ouvre cette porte j'ai envie de toi »**_

_**« Qui a dit que le romantisme était mort ? Envie de moi ? Je le prends comment ? Oo »**_

_**« De la façon qui te feras ouvrir cette foutue porte. ) »**_

_**« Je vois pas »**_

_**« Ginaaaaaa ouvre s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu peux pas te passer de moi… »**_

_**« Faux. J'ai tenue toute la journée =) »**_

_**« Tête de mule. Tu ouvres ? »**_

_**« Toujours pas non »**_

_**« Ya le doyen qui se pointe, je lui dis quoi ? »**_

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la blonde afficha un sourire vainqueur avant de s'engouffrer dans le bureau de sa supérieur. Comprenant la supercherie, Régina se retourna et afficha un regard noir. Levant les mains au ciel, Emma se justifia :

**\- C'était le seul moyen… **

**\- Non, tu pouvais continuer de me supplier,** sourit la brune.

**\- Mouais… Tu as fermé la porte ? **

**\- Oui. Alors comme ça tu as envie de moi hein ? **

**\- Depuis un moment déjà même. Mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite,** la blonde lui offrit un sourire bienveillant.

**\- Merci.** Régina vint se caler contre Emma qui c'était assise sur le bureau. La blonde écarta les jambes et encercla la taille de sa compagne, la collant complètement à elle.

**\- Et toi, tu as envie de moi ? **

**\- Ça se pourrait,** répondit la brune en déposant un baiser sur le nez de son interne. **Mais pas ici, je veux faire ça bien. **

**\- Tout à fait d'accord. Ce week-end, escapade romantique, je prévois tout et tu me suis. Je me ferais pardonner le coup du massage en même temps, promis. Cela vous convient-il votre Majesté ? **

**\- Absolument Miss Swan. **

**\- Bien maintenant j'ai sommeil et l'hôpital est plutôt calme, donc on va se reposer ? **

**\- Hum, hum. **

S'éloignant d'Emma pour lui permettre de descendre du bureau, Régina se rendit vers son canapé. Elles s'allongèrent et se laissèrent emporter dans un sommeil léger, afin d'être opérationnelle si jamais leur bipper venaient à se manifester.

* * *

**_Alors ? ça vaut l'attente ? ^^_**

**_A bientôt !_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Coucou tous le monde :D_**

**_Voilà, voilà une suite avant le passage de mes partiels (encore 4 petits jours, je suis au comble du stress x) ) _**

**_Donc comme ensuite je vais logiquement avoir plus de temps, que préférez vous ? 1 publi par semaine ou 2 ? ^^_**

**_Un petit chapitre de transition, je vous promet un prochain bien plus intéressant !_**

**_Pardon, je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews mais je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur :D_**

**_Bref, aller je me tais et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_S'éloignant d'Emma pour lui permettre de descendre du bureau, Régina se rendit vers son canapé. Elles s'allongèrent et se laissèrent emporter dans un sommeil léger, afin d'être opérationnelle si jamais leur bipper venaient à se manifester. _

* * *

Pour le plus grand bonheur de chacune, aucunes urgences ne vinrent les déranger et elles purent donc profiter d'un semblant de sommeil avant qu'Emma ne laisse sa supérieur aux alentours de 3h du matin. Elle retourna dans la salle de repos et alors que Mary était toujours là, aucunes traces de Ruby. Tout en s'allongeant, la jeune blonde commença à réfléchir au week end qu'elle pourrait offrir à Régina. Elle dressa mentalement une liste succincte des activités susceptible de plaire à la brune. Se rendant compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas assez ses goûts, elle prit la décision de téléphoner à Zelena le plus vite possible. N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, elle se leva et fit une ronde dans l'hôpital.

La semaine était passée à la vitesse de l'éclair et Emma n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'appeler la sœur de Régina. De plus, l'incident « Neal » lui était sorti de la tête car celui-ci n'avait rien retenté, cependant, elle restait tout de même sur ses gardes. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Régina le surveillait de près. Quoiqu'il en soit, on était vendredi et la jeune blonde n'avait pas le moindre plan. Heureusement pour elle, la brune n'y avait pas fait allusion. Terminant rapidement son service, elle se rendit à toute vitesse à son appartement, attrapa de quoi écrire et chercha rapidement la rousse dans ses contacts. Elle attendit ensuite que cette dernière réponde.

_« Bonjour Emma. Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ? Un problème avec ma sœur ? »_

_« Coucou. Euh oui plus ou moins… »_

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » _sa voix devint inquiète_. _

_« Oh rien de grave, _la rassura la blonde_, je suis juste dans la merde. Mais profond hein »_

_« Explique »_

_« Et bien j'ai dit à Gina que je l'emmènerais en escapade romantique ce week end mais j'ai été débordé et donc … j'ai encore rien prévu. En plus, je sais pas trop ce qui lui ferais plaisir, alors je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas me filer un coup de main »_

_« Ouf tu m'as fait peur. La prochaine fois, commence directement par ça... »_

_« Désolé »_

_« Bon, tu avais même pas une petite idée de ce que tu voulais faire »_

_« Beh… En fait, je pensais louer un petit bateau et comme à quai on aurait pu nous voir, je l'aurais loué jusqu'au dimanche matin et donc… »_

_« Je crois que j'ai pigé l'idée. C'est excellent comme plan ! Je suis certaine qu'elle va adorer »_

_« Merci. Bon maintenant, il faut que je trouve quelque chose à faire pour le samedi… Et donc c'est là que tu es censée intervenir »_

_« Hum… Je sais qu'elle adore le cheval mais avec sa carrière, elle n'y va plus très souvent. Elle adore aussi le shopping. Mon dieu, elle peut y passer des heures sans se fatiguer... C'est impressionnant et très fatigant, _plaisanta Zelena._ Après elle aime les trucs classiques, balades sur la plage, promenade en forêts… Par contre, elle déteste les fêtes foraines, rajouta la rousse »_

_« Super merci ! Et niveau cuisine tu aurais des tuyaux ? »_

_« Tous ce qui comporte de la pomme ! Là t'es sûre que tu tape dans le mille_, rigola franchement la sœur de Régina._ C'est notre point commun. Sauf que pour elle, s'est les pommes rouges et moi je préfère les vertes… »_

_« Quand la génétique frappe ! _lança la blonde en souriant. _Merci Zelena, tu me sauve les miches. »_

_« Ravie de t'avoir aidée. »_

_« Et sinon, comment va ta petite famille ? »_

_« Roland est à l'école pour le moment, mais il est super content comme on est vendredi, demain c'est le week end. Cet enfant ne supporte pas l'école c'est impressionnant »_

_« Personne n'aime ça en même temps… »_

_« Ah si, j'adorais y aller, _répondit la rousse. _»_

_« Trop bizarre, _rigola Emma._ Et vous, prévu quoi pour ce week end ? »_

_« Week end tranquille, on part dans notre chalet au New Jersey. »_

_« Ca à l'air super ! »_

_« C'est génial même, nous y allons autant que nous pouvons. D'ailleurs, vous devriez venir avec nou un de ces jours ! »_

_« Ah oui, avec plaisir ! Je vais te laisser, je dois encore tout préparer. Merci encore Zelena et à bientôt. »_

_« Bon week end ! A bientôt, bisous. »_

Emma raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres, son esprit débordait d'idées. Elle passa quelques coups de téléphone, sortie faire les courses et fit une liste pour ne pas se mélanger. Régina allait passer le plus beau week-end de sa vie, foi d'Emma Swan !

Alors que sa compagne s'évertuait à organiser un week end inoubliable, Régina finissait sa journée de travail. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle attendait impatiemment la fin de son service. D'habitude, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour être de garde ou trouvait quelqu'un à remplacer pour repousser le plus loin son retour dans sa grande maison vide. Mais, depuis qu'Emma était entrée dans sa vie, ses habitudes avaient été bousculées et il lui arrivait parfois de compter les heures la séparant de la pétillante blonde. A 19h exactement, elle fermait la porte de son bureau quelques dossiers non terminés sous le bras pour rentrer chez elle. N'ayant pas reçu de consignes précises de la part d'Emma, elle prit le chemin de sa maison. Alors que le garage commençait à s'ouvrir, elle nota la présence de la beetle jaune et sourit. Chaque soir depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble et que la blonde passait ses nuits chez Régina, elle garait sa voiture dans le garage puis, elles rentraient ensemble dans la maison. Ensuite, la brune préparait le repas, les talents de cuisinière d'Emma se résumant à quelques apéritifs et un plat de pâtes. Quant à la jolie blonde, soit elle se collait dans le dos de sa compagne, soit elle leur servait un verre de vin et elle discutait de leur journée ou encore elle faisait découvrir à Régina la dernière chanson à la mode grâce à l'enceinte qu'elle avait ramené de son appartement. La cardiologue aimait la routine qui c'était naturellement installée entre elles et profitait de chaque instants. Coupant court à ses réflexions, elle pénétra dans la demeure et fut accueilli par son interne qui s'empressa de l'embrasser.

**\- Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte d'être demain,** dit Emma en se reculant pour permettre à la brune d'enlever son manteau.

**\- Tant que ça ?**

**\- Oh oui ! Mais alors je flippe comme pas possible.**

**\- Ne te met pas la pression, je suis sûre que se seras super,** sourit Régina en l'embrassant à son tour avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine.

La soirée se passa à l'image des autres, dans la bonne humeur et lorsqu'elles montèrent se coucher, Emma était au comble du stress. Ce week end elle allait devoir assurer et si tout se passait comme prévu, elle allait pouvoir souffler à la belle brune qui partageait dorénavant sa vie les trois petits mots qui définissait si bien ses sentiments.

* * *

**_Je change de rating pour le prochain (ma première fois *w*) _**

**_J'espère que ça vous plairas :D_**

**_A bientôt !_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Bonjour, bonjour :)_**

**_Mes plus plates excuses pour vous avoir laissé aussi longtemps sans la suite :/_**

**_Je vous remercie tous énormément pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ^^_**

**_J'ai vu que la plupart souhaite 2 publi par semaines, je m'en doutais héhé et donc normalement, _**

**_ce seras le mercredi et le dimanche ;)_**

**_Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents pour me faire pardonner et comme promis, il y a changement de rating..._**

**_Bon aller je me tais et vous laisse lire !_**

* * *

_La soirée se passa à l'image des autres, dans la bonne humeur et lorsqu'elles montèrent se coucher, Emma était au comble du stress. Ce weekend end elle allait devoir assurer et si tout se passait comme prévu, elle allait pouvoir souffler à la belle brune qui partageait dorénavant sa vie les trois petits mots qui définissait si bien ses sentiments. _

* * *

Ce matin-là, c'est le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et de tasse qui s'entrechoquent qui tirèrent Régina des bras de Morphée. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, se demandant ce que la blonde traficotait pour faire autant de raffut. Une rose blanche atterrit dans son champ de vision et elle sourit. Son sourire s'élargit lorsque se relevant, elle découvrit un magnifique plateau garnis de viennoiseries accompagné de café et de jus d'orange qui trônait sur la table de chevet. Emma qui tenait la rose, se pencha pour lui voler un baiser auquel elle répondit volontiers.

**\- Une rose blanche pour la plus belle des femmes,** dit Emma solennellement en lui tendant la fleur.

**\- Ce fameux weekend commence à merveille,** s'enthousiasma la brune tout en récupérant et humant la fameuse rose.

La blonde lui offrit un sourire et attrapa le plateau avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elles déjeunèrent en silence, appréciant la présence de l'autre et puis, il faut dire qu'aucune des deux n'était vraiment du matin. Une fois qu'elles eurent finies, l'interne demanda à la chirurgienne de s'habiller avec les vêtements présents sur la chaise pendant qu'elle débarrassait. La brune acquiesça et partie se vêtir. Elle rejoignit ensuite la blonde dans le hall et toute les deux sortirent. Alors que la brune se rendait vers sa Mercedes, elle sentit un bras devant son ventre l'empêchant d'avancer plus loin.

**\- Non, non, non, on prend MA voiture,** lui apprit Emma.

**\- Mais …** tenta l'aînée.

**\- Pas de mais, je sais que si nous prenons ta voiture tu ne me laisseras pas conduire, or aujourd'hui tu ne fais rien. **

Régina réfléchit quelques instants puis abdiqua.

**\- Bien.**

Satisfaite de sa mini victoire, Emma afficha un sourire victorieux. Elle ne prêta pas attention au regard que lança sa compagne sur «son magnifique bolide », enfin selon elle, et grimpa du côté conducteur. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Régina souffla et monta à son tour dans la petite voiture jaune. La jeune blonde lui banda les yeux et elles démarrèrent. Une heure plus tard, selon les estimations de la brune, la beetle s'arrêta. Alors que Régina allait retirer son bandeau, elle sentit deux mains l'en empêcher.

**\- On n'est pas tout à fait arriver**, lui dit la blonde. Attrape-moi le bras, et on continue.

Elles avancèrent à peine dix minutes, avant que la brune n'identifie le lieu où elles se trouvaient.

**\- Tu.. tu m'as emmené aux écuries ? **

**\- C'est exact. T'as jamais voulu faire flic ? T'aurais fait un malheur !** plaisanta Emma.

**\- Comment tu as su ?** Régina souriait à présent de toutes ses dents.

**\- Si tu savais..** répondit la blonde, énigmatique. **Ça te plaît ?** demanda-t-elle tout en retirant le bandeau des yeux de sa compagne.

**\- C'est parfait,** la brune avait les larmes aux yeux. Tu es merveilleuse Emma, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

**\- Et pleure pas, sinon je vais aussi me mettre à chialer et on va se faire un remake de d'un des films cul cul la praline qui passe à la télé. **

Cette phrase fit rire Régina qui pleura de plus belle. Emma la rejoignit dans son fou rire et lorsque les deux jeunes femmes eurent des crampes aux abdos, elles s'arrêtèrent et s'embrassèrent. Puis, la plus jeune pris la main de son aînée et la conduisit vers les boxes. Elle avait téléphoné au patron la veille qui lui avait assuré que l'harnachement se trouverait à côté des boxes avant de lui donner le nom de leurs montures.

**\- Tu préfères Hidalgo ou Cristabelle** ? demanda Emma en se tournant vers la brune.

Régina regarda tour à tour la jument alezane et l'étalon pie avant de faire son choix.

**\- Ce sera Cristabelle pour moi,** dit-elle avant de pénétrer dans le box de la jument pour la seller.

Emma se dirigea alors vers l'étalon et imita sa compagne. Une fois les chevaux prêts, la blonde se dirigea à l'accueil et récupéra deux sacoches qu'elle attacha derrière sa selle. Régina l'interrogea du regard mais la blonde n'y prêta pas attention et sortit son cheval. Elle se hissa rapidement sur sa monture et se retourna pour voir la brune monter avec grâce à son tour. Les deux jeunes femmes lancèrent leurs chevaux d'abord au trot puis au galop et elles partirent se balader. Vers midi, la jeune blonde les emmena dans une clairière où trônait une petite cascade ainsi qu'un lac et elles laissèrent les animaux se reposer. Emma détacha les sacs qu'elle avait récupérés le matin même, elle enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Régina et elles allèrent s'asseoir vers le petit lac. De la première sacoche, Emma sortit une nappe, des verres, des assiettes ainsi que des couverts et une bouteille d'eau. Dans la seconde, se trouvait des sandwichs ainsi que deux chaussons aux pommes.

**\- Décidément, je vais de surprises en surprises toute plus agréables les unes que les autres,** sourie la jolie brune avant de prendre place sur la nappe.

**\- Vous m'en voyez ravie votre Majesté,** répondit Emma en faisant la révérence.

Puis, elle s'assit à son tour aux côtés de Régina. Une fois qu'elles eurent terminé de manger, l'interne décida d'aller se baigner et retira ses vêtements. La brune détourna le regard le feu aux joues mais ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Quelques heures plus tard et après avoir pris le temps de se sécher, elles remontèrent à cheval direction le ranch. La cardiologue ravie de sa journée ne cessait de répéter à sa jument qu'elle reviendrait bientôt la voir ce qui fit sourire Emma. La jeune blonde les reconduisit au manoir et prévint sa compagne qu'elle viendrait la chercher à 19h30 précise. La brune ne posa pas de questions, se contentant d'acquiescer et d'embrasser l'interne avant que celle-ci ne s'en aille.

Comme convenue, à 19h30 tapante, la sonnette du manoir Mills retentit. La maîtresse de maison s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et resta sans voix devant la femme qui se tenait sous son perron. Emma avait revêtit un pantalon de tailleur souple de couleur noir ainsi qu'une chemise assez ample qui dévoilait le début de la dentelle du soutien-gorge tout aussi immaculée qui se trouvait en dessous, le tout accompagnée d'escarpins noirs. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en boucles sur ses épaules et son maquillage discret lui donnait un air d'ange. Cependant, la brune n'était pas en reste. D'ailleurs, Emma cru qu'elle allait faire un arrêt cardiaque dans la seconde. En effet, la cardiologue portait une robe rouge aux manches amples, croisée au niveau de la poitrine ce qui laissait deviner la courbe parfaite de ses seins. Le vêtement descendait jusqu'au genou dévoilant ainsi les jambes parfaites de la chirurgienne qui ressortaient également avec la paire d'escarpins blancs surement signés Louboutin qui accompagnait la tenue. Au niveau de la coiffure, les chevaux ébène de Régina reposaient sur ses épaules et Emma put distinguer une paire discrète de boucles d'oreilles tombantes. Le maquillage sophistiqué faisait ressortir les yeux chocolat de la brune et son rouge à lèvres attirait les yeux d'Emma mieux qu'un aimant.

**\- Tu… Tu… Tu es juste sublime Régina,** bafouilla Emma.

**\- Je te retourne le compliment,** sourit cette dernière.

**\- Merci. On y va ? **

**\- Je te suis,** répondit la brune en attrapant son sac et un gilet avant de fermer la porte et d'attraper la main que son interne lui tendait.

Elles prirent à nouveau la beetle jaune et se dirigèrent vers le port. Là, la blonde l'emmena à bord d'un petit bateau à moteur et même si la brune s'interrogeait, elle ne dit rien. Quand elle vit le yacht elle écarquilla les yeux, elle ne vit même pas qu'Emma fière de son petit effet souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Elles montèrent à bord et la blonde la conduisit à l'intérieur dans une sorte de petit salon où une table pour deux était dressée.

**\- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?** demanda Régina qui n'en croyaient pas ses yeux.

**\- Ben euh, un yacht je crois. Enfin un bon gros bateau en tout cas. Et ce que tu as devant toi, c'est une table dressée pour un dîner aux chandelles.**

**\- Co…Comment ? **

**\- Tu as des difficultés à faire tes phrases Gina ?** plaisanta la blonde**. Je l'ai loué jusqu'à demain matin et je suis venue mettre la table tout à l'heure après t'avoir déposé chez toi. Et si je t'ai amené jusque ici en bateau à moteur c'est parce que les petits je maîtrise, mais les gros pas du tout. **

**\- Mon dieu Emma mais c'est magnifique !**

**\- Contente que ça te plaise. Le coup du massage est rattrapé ? **demanda la blonde timidement.

**\- Largement oui,** sourit la brune. **Je crois… Non, je suis sûre que c'est le plus beau weekend de toute ma vie ! Merci ! **dit-elle avant de se jeter au cou d'Emma et de l'embrasser fougueusement.

**\- Oulà, tu me remercieras moins quand tu auras goûté ma cuisine,** rigola la blonde.

**\- Peu importe, ce seras parfait pour moi.**

**\- Je te le rappellerais à la fin du repas…**

**\- J'espère bien qu'à la fin du repas, tu feras autre chose que de me rappeler ce genre de discussion,** lança suavement Régina avant de chuchoter : **un tel weekend ne se terminera pas par un simple diner. **Puis, elle partit s'asseoir en appuyant son déhanché.

_« Je sens que ça va être le repas le plus rapide de toute ma vie »_ pensa Emma avait de sourire bêtement et de s'asseoir à son tour.

Elles dinèrent tout en se dévorant du regard et lorsque vint la fin du repas, aucunes des deux se bougea. Ce fut Emma qui fit le premier pas. Elle reposa lentement sa serviette sur la table sans détacher son regard de celui de Régina et se leva avant de lui offrir sa main. Les yeux dans les yeux, la brune se leva à son tour et elles se dirigèrent vers la cabine. A peine la porte fut refermé qu'Emma pris d'assaut les lèvres de sa compagne, retenant ses poignets prisonniers de chaque côté de sa tête. La blonde déposa milles baisers sur la mâchoire de sa supérieure et alla jusqu'à s'aventurer dans son cou. Les gémissements de Régina et les effluves de son parfum la rendait folle et si elle avait écouté son désir, la robe de la brune serait déjà loin. Néanmoins, elle calma le rythme et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de la femme sous elle.

**\- Tu es sûre que tu en as envie ? Parce que si tu ne m'arrête pas maintenant, je ne réponds plus de rien,** dit doucement Emma.

**\- Je n'aie jamais été aussi sûre de toute ma vie,** lui répondit Régina.

Elles se sourirent et Emma libéra sa compagne avant de l'allonger sur le lit et d'enlever ses escarpins ainsi que ceux de la brune. Elle retira en douceur sa robe et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. La jeune blonde pris le temps d'admirer le corps en dessous d'elle et murmura :

**\- Tu es magnifique.**

Les yeux brillant, Régina lui offrit son plus beau sourire et il n'en fallut pas moins pour qu'Emma vienne l'embrasser à nouveau. L'interne embrassa chaque parcelle du corps de sa compagne, dessina chaque courbes à l'aide de ses doigts et même si c'était sa première fois avec une femme, ses gestes n'était pas hésitant. Régina quant à elle profitait de chaque caresse et de chaque baiser, gémissant de temps en temps et en demandant toujours plus. Malgré l'hésitation du début car elle n'avait jamais fait cela avec une femme, elle se détendait à chaque fois qu'Emma la touchait. Cependant, jugeant que la blonde était bien trop habillée, elle lui retira sa chemise et son pantalon qui rejoignirent la robe. Les deux femmes, à présent en sous-vêtements, ne cessait de s'embrasser tout en explorant le corps de l'autre. Emma retira ensuite le soutien-gorge rouge de son amante et commença doucement à suçoter un téton tout en malaxant le deuxième. Les gémissements de Régina redoublèrent et elle sentit sa culotte rendre l'âme. Lorsque la blonde jugea que les tétons de la brune étaient assez durs, elle remonta pour l'embrasser, tout en faufilant sa main aux abords de la culotte de sa compagne. Elle délaissa ensuite ses lèvres et déposa des baisers le long de la ligne invisible passant par le nombril de la cardiologue. Elle retira le dernier rempart à la nudité totale de la brune et tout en l'agitant lança :

**\- A mon avis Gina, il faudra que l'on aille faire les boutiques. Je serais ravie de t'en choisir d'autres. **

Elle lança ensuite le vêtement qui rejoignit ses congénères et sourit à Régina avant de se concentrer sur la partie du corps de cette dernière, nouvellement découvert. Elle souffla doucement sur le sexe gonflé de désir ce qui fit tressaillir la brune. Lentement, elle entreprit de sucer le clitoris, le faisant rouler avec sa langue. La respiration de la cardiologue s'accéléra et les gémissements remplir rapidement la cabine. Alors que la brune était au bord de la libération, Emma stoppa son traitement, ce qui fit grogner son amante. La jeune blonde remonta pour l'embrasser et introduit deux doigts en elle. Après lui avoir laissé le temps pour s'habituer à cette présence, elle commença à bouger en Régina, qui atteint vite l'orgasme tout en criant le nom de son interne. Satisfaite, elles se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas. La chirurgienne se remit vite de ce premier orgasme fulgurant et s'apprêtait à infliger le même traitement à la jolie blonde lorsque celle-ci la stoppa.

**\- Tu n'es pas obligée Gina, ce weekend est le tien.**

**\- Chuuuuut**, répondit la brune et déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres, **laisse**-moi faire.

Elle descendit jusqu'au tangua d'Emma et le retira précipitamment. Elle passa sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe de son interne et mordit son clitoris. La blonde s'arqua sous le désir et soupira d'aise. Régina continua et introduit bientôt deux, puis trois doigts avant d'initier un mouvement de va et viens. Emma atteignit rapidement l'orgasme et la brune le fit durer quelques secondes de plus en laissant ses doigts dans la blonde avant de remonter pour s'allonger à ses côtés.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de se découvrir une bonne partie de la nuit et, c'est épuisées qu'elles se laissèrent une dernière fois tomber dans les draps avant de se blottir l'une contre l'autre. Avant qu'elles ne sombrent toute les deux dans le pays des rêves, Emma murmura au creux de l'oreille de son amante :

**\- Je t'aime Gina. **

La brune se retourna pour lui faire face et tout aussi bas, elle lui répondit :

**\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Emma. **

Le sourire aux lèvres elles s'endormirent, ne se doutant pas un seul instant que le pire était à venir.

* * *

**_C'est mon premier rating M, toutes remarques et la bienvenue ;)_**

**_A bientôt !_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Bonsoir ! ;)_**

**_On est dimanche et voici la suite héhé _**

**_Bon, j'ai eu quelques menaces avec le chapitre précédent, surtout la fin ahah_**

**_Je crois que celui là va être pire .. Enfin, vous verrez :p_**

**_Merci encore pour vos reviews, vous êtes super ! _**

**_Aller, bonne lecture_ **

* * *

_**\- Je t'aime Gina. **_

_La brune se retourna pour lui faire face et tout aussi bas, elle lui répondit : _

_**\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Emma. **_

_Le sourire aux lèvres elles s'endormirent, ne se doutant pas un seul instant que le pire était à venir. _

* * *

Il bouillait de rage, littéralement. Cette petit insolente l'avait rembarré et sa virilité en avait pris un sacrée coup. Lui qui pensait être irrésistible venait de se prendre une claque magistrale. Dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il partit s'isoler pour ruminer sa colère et élaborer un plan de vengeance. Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça cette garce. Neal réfléchit une bonne heure pour en venir à la conclusion qu'il ne pourrait pas se venger de l'affront que lui avait fait Emma Swan seul, il allait avoir besoin d'aide. C'était peut-être un docteur en médecine, mais niveau vengeance il n'y connaissait rien et il faut dire que pour mener à bien une opération comme celle-ci sans laisser des traces pouvant mener à lui n'était pas chose facile. Il eut soudain une idée ! Surement pas l'idée du siècle, mais somme toute une idée qui lui permettrait d'arriver à ses fins. Il y a quelques jours, l'hôpital avait admis un détenu mal en point. L'homme étant à présent sur la voie de la guérison et il ne restait donc plus beaucoup de temps au docteur Cassidy. Le brun pris la direction de la chambre du prisonnier et avisa une jeune interne sur le point de pénétrer dans la pièce. La pauvre tremblait de tous ses membres et il lui proposa donc d'y aller à sa place, lui évitant ainsi tous soupçons. La jeune demoiselle accepta avec plaisir, lui donna les résultats et pris ses jambes à son cou. Le médecin pénétra dans la chambre.

**\- Bonjour monsieur…** il regarda le dossier, **Mendell. **

**\- Bonjour docteur ? **

**\- Cassidy. Neal Cassidy.**

**\- Bonjour docteur Cassidy. Qu'est devenue la pauvre jeune fille qui s'occupait de moi ?**

**\- Je lui ai proposé de venir à sa place, j'ai à vous parler. **

**\- Oh,** le patient se releva dans son lit**. Les résultats ne sont pas bons ? **

**\- Ils sont bons au contraires, ce n'est pas de ça dont j'aimerais discuter. C'est plutôt en rapport avec..** Neal chercha ses mots**, votre incarcération.**

**\- Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Greg, **dit l'homme dans le lit en se pencha en avant très intéressé par la suite**. Vous voulez tuer quelqu'un ? **demanda-t-il un sourire lubrique plaqué sur le visage.

**\- Non, j'aimerais juste lui faire peur, très peur. **

**\- Que vous a donc fait cette personne ? **

**\- Elle m'a allumé pour ensuite me repousser lorsque j'ai tenté d'allé plus loin.** _« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, mais je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité sous peine de passer pour une chochotte »_ se dit le médecin.

**\- Oh il s'agit d'une femme alors. Ma spécialité,** dit-il les yeux brillants. **Elles sont plus facilement impressionnables que les hommes….**

Les deux hommes discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Enfin, Greg parla plus que Neal car il lui décrivit les points faibles des femmes en détails, ce qui les faisaient le supplier de mettre fin à leurs jours et bien plus encore. Malgré la tournure macabre de la conversation, le médecin était ravi d'avoir un avantage considérable sur la jeune blonde. Il n'avait qu'à la suivre pendant quelques jours histoire de connaître ses habitudes et de voir si elle respecte un horaire ou non. Ensuite, il fallait frapper quand elle serait le plus vulnérable, c'est-à-dire quand elle dormait. Ayant accès à certains produits pharmaceutiques, il pouvait facilement se procurer du chloroforme pour l'endormir et l'emmener dans sa planque. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il en trouve une. Neal laissa son patient aux alentours de trois heures du matin, ravie d'avoir appris autant de choses. Il partit se coucher en pensa à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. La semaine qui suivit fut capitale pour la réussite de son plan. Malheureusement, le brun n'était pas aussi libre de ses mouvements qu'il le pensait car sa chef, le docteur Mills le surveillait et lui rajoutait des tâches ingrates, le faisant terminer toujours plus tard qu'Emma. La phase d'observation se réduisit donc à néant et Neal décida d'improviser. Ce weekend, il n'était pas à l'hôpital, il pourrait bien agir sachant que sa planque était toute trouvée. Vendredi soir, il subtilisa du chloroforme à la pharmacie de l'hôpital et rentra chez lui. Le lendemain, il se rendit grâce aux informations qu'on lui avait données à l'appartement d'Emma. Cependant, aucunes traces de sa voiture et après avoir attendu plus d'une heure il décida d'aller demander au concierge. Ce dernier répondit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille et le médecin reparti, dépité, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait coincer la blonde. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il retourna à l'hôpital et alla voir Greg.

**\- Lu' Greg, **dit Neal en passant la porte.

**\- Bonjour mon vieux, alors tu l'as eu cette garce ? **

**\- Nop, ma boss m'a mis des bâtons dans les roues toute la semaine, impossible de la suivre et elle n'a pas dormi chez elle cette nuit. C'est foutu pour ce weekend…**

**\- Faut pas désespérer mon pote, tu peux avoir un coup de bol tu sais. Bon et du coup, tu as choisi ce que tu vas lui faire ? **

**\- Non, je ne me suis pas trop décider encore, les entailles sur tout le corps, la peau à vif… J'aviserais le moment venu, je ne veux pas la tuer, juste lui faire peur. Par contre, il ne faut pas qu'elle me reconnaisse et dès qu'elle aura assez morflé, j'irais la chercher et elle me tombera dans les bras. **

**\- Tu veux passer pour un héros ? Pas mal comme idée ça,** sourit le patient. **N'oublie pas la cagoule, les gants et surtout, trouve un moyen pour transformer ta voix, sinon tu vas te faire choper.**

**\- Oui, tout est dans ma voiture. Peut-être qu'en tournant un peu en rond, j'aurais de la chance. Bon et sinon, j'ai entendu dire que tu retournais bientôt au pénitencier, finalement c'était juste une bonne grippe carabinée. **

**\- J'aurais préféré que cette foutue maladie m'emporte. **

**\- Peut-être,** répondit vaguement Neal**. Bon, je vais y aller, ravi d'avoir discuté et si on ne se revoit pas, bonne chance, **lui dit-il avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce.

**\- Ouais. Bye,** répondit Greg.

Neal sortit de la pièce soulagé, il s'attendait à ce que Mendell lui demande quelque chose en retour des informations qu'il lui avait transmises. Enfin, ça arriveras bien un jour ou l'autre, plus c'est tard, mieux c'est. Le brun prit sa voiture et déambula dans Storybrooke à la recherche de la blonde. Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée près du port, qu'il repéra la beetle jaune qui appartenait à la blonde. Il se gara et éteignit ses feux pour ne pas se faire attraper et sorti les jumelles. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il vit sa supérieure main dans la main avec l'interne ! Le médecin sortit son téléphone et fit quelques clichés avant qu'elles ne montent dans un petit bateau à moteur et disparaissent dans la nuit. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait repoussé, elle aimait les femmes ! La colère ressurgit et Neal se décida à les suivre, il ferait payer la blonde et ferait tomber Régina par la même occasion. Il récupéra le chloroforme, les gants et la cagoule et ferma sa voiture avant de se diriger vers les bateaux. Là, il repéra une barque, jeta ses affaires dedans et décida de ramer dans la direction où il avait vu disparaître les deux femmes. Après quelques minutes, il avisa le yacht et le petit bateau. Il se plaça à l'arrière, et attacha rapidement la barque. Puis, l'homme ne voulant pas faire de bruit fit le tour du bateau et vit de la lumière tamisé par l'un des hublots. Sachant très bien ce qu'il devait se passer, il grimaça de dégoût et attendit que la lumière s'éteigne. Lorsque le noir se fit, il patienta encore pour être sûr que l'une et l'autre était bien endormie et il pénétra à l'intérieur ayant préalablement enfilé les gants ainsi que la cagoule. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il bouillonnait voyant les deux amantes enlacer dormir paisiblement. Doucement, il s'approcha du lit et appliqua le produit sur la bouche et le nez des deux femmes. Il tira sur l'un des draps et enveloppa la blonde dedans, laissant Régina seul dans le lit avec seulement la couverture. Le médecin porta son fardeau jusqu'à la barque et fit le chemin en sens inverse. Neal déposa la blonde sur la banquette arrière et conduisit jusqu'à sa planque, faisant attention à ne pas faire d'entorses au code de la route ce qui éviterait qu'il se fasse remarquer. Une fois arrivée, il attacha la blonde dans un lit et parti se reposer, de toute façon elle ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite.

Le lendemain, Emma ouvrit les yeux et sourit avant de se tourner pour voir le visage de Régina. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle ne put pas faire le moindre geste et qu'elle constata qu'elle n'était de toute évidence plus dans la cabine du yacht. Secouant la tête pour tenter de mettre ses idées au clair, elle paniqua et se mis à crier. La porte s'ouvrir et un homme avec un masque pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce.

**\- Tu es réveillé ? Bien, nous allons pouvoir nous amuser,** dit-il d'une voix profonde avant de rire.

* * *

**_*pas taper* et à mercredi (j'espère !) _**

**_A bientôt_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Salut c'est moi ! :)_**

**_Dit donc, vous avez été inventifs dans les menaces, j'ai beaucoup ri !_**

**_Les 200 reviews ont été dépassées, merciiii_**

**_Voici la suite qui devrait me racheter à vos yeux (enfin euh normalement hein Oo)_**

**_Il est plus court et dorénavant ils seront à peu près de cette longueur comme je poste régulièrement ;)_**

**_Je vous laisse à votre lecture_**

* * *

_Le lendemain, Emma ouvrit les yeux et sourit avant de se tourner pour voir le visage de Régina. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle ne put pas faire le moindre geste et qu'elle constata qu'elle n'était de toute évidence plus dans la cabine du yacht. Secouant la tête pour tenter de mettre ses idées au clair, elle paniqua et se mis à crier. La porte s'ouvrir et un homme avec un masque pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce._

_**\- Tu es réveillé ? Bien, nous allons pouvoir nous amuser,**__ dit-il d'une voix profonde avant de rire._

* * *

**\- Qui êtes-vous ?** demanda Emma toujours attachée.

**\- Si je te le disais, ce serait beaucoup moins drôle, tu ne crois pas**, répondit Neal en souriant derrière son masque.

**\- Ah pour vous, oui c'est clair que ce serais tout de suite moins drôle,** dit la jeune femme qui reprenait du poil de la bête.

**\- Oh là, tout doux, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas en position de force. Tu devrais arrêter de faire la maligne Emma. **

**\- Première boulette, je sais maintenant que tu me connais et ton identité va être beaucoup plus facile à découvrir.**

**\- La ferme,** s'emporta l'homme en la frappant au visage ce qui eut pour effet d'ouvrir légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

Emma rit franchement avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

**\- D'ailleurs, j'ai une question, quelque chose me chiffonne. Comment as-tu eu le chloroforme ? Car il est interdit à la vente excepté à la limite à petite dose pour les chatons par exemple. Mais désolé, je ne suis pas un chat et quand tu m'as kidnappé, je n'étais pas seule donc tu devais en avoir un sacré paquet. **

Elle cherchait à le mettre en colère pour le pousser à la faute, ce qui marchait à merveille pour le moment. Souriant légèrement, elle continua de le titiller :

**\- De plus, je vois que vous n'avez pas les mains calleuses, votre métier ne doit pas être manuel. Et vos vêtements sont de marques, donc vous avez les moyens … **

**\- Bien, puisque tu veux jouer à ce jeu, je me casse, **la coupa-t-il**, je reviendrais peut être dans une semaine, tu te seras surement assagie,** lança le médecin en tournant les talons et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Avant qu'il ne la franchisse, la jeune interne lui dit :

**\- Tu sais, Régina ne va pas rester les bras croisé, elle va me chercher et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau une fois qu'elle t'aura trouvé,** elle marqua une pause, **tu devrais envisager de me relâcher Neal.**

Le concerné ne répondit pas et il sortit. Emma ravie de son effet ferma les yeux et pria pour sa compagne la trouve au plus vite.

A l'autre bout de la ville, non loin du port de Storybrooke, Régina sortait doucement des bras de Morphée. Ce tournant pour se blottir dans les bras de la jolie blonde qui lui a fait vivre la plus belle nuit de sa vie, elle déchanta rapidement quand elle senti les draps froids. S'enroulant rapidement dans le drap qui restait, elle se leva et fit le tour du yacht en appelant Emma. Malgré le fait qu'il y avait encore ses vêtements, la blonde était introuvable. La brune paniqua et attrapa son téléphone pour appeler la police. Malheureusement, aucune aide de leur part ne vint puisque la disparition date de moins de 24 heures. Après avoir tourné en rond quelques heures et s'être changer, Régina se décida à aller à l'hôpital pour interroger les amies d'Emma, au diable si leur relation était découverte.

Quand elle arriva sur son lieu de travail, elle demanda après Mary et Ruby. Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans son bureau quelques minutes après.

**\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?** demanda Ruby plus à l'aise que la petite brunette.

**\- Asseyez-vous, il faut que je vous parle d'un sujet un peu… personnel. **Après avoir trituré ses doigts pendant quelques secondes, elle se lança :** Emma et moi nous nous… euh... fréquentons.**

**\- Je le savais,** s'écria Ruby dans un sourire éclatant. Mary, plus discrète affichait un sourire en coin.

**\- Je vous remercie de votre enthousiasme docteur Lucas mais il se trouve que je ne sais pas où elle est pour le moment. L'avez-vous vu ou avez-vous eu des nouvelles depuis hier soir ?** la brune priait intérieurement pour que ce soit le cas.

**\- Non, docteur Mills, nous n'avons pas vu Emma depuis vendredi.**

**\- Bien,** la brune encaissa le coup, **je ne vois qu'une chose. Elle a été kidnappée, **dit-elle dans un souffle avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

Les deux internes ne savaient pas trop comment réagir face au comportement de leur supérieure. Ce fut Mary qui contourna le bureau pour doucement frotter le dos de Régina. La jolie brune lui adressa un sourire de remerciements puis Ruby pris la parole :

**\- Racontez-nous ce que vous avez fait ce weekend, on trouvera peut-être quelque chose qui nous aideras à la retrouver. **

Régina acquiesça et leur raconta le plus en détails possibles tous leurs faits et gestes du weekend en omettant le fait qu'elle avaient passé la nuit ensemble.

**\- C'est très romantique tout ça,** dit Mary,** mais je vois rien qui pourrais nous indiquer où se trouve Emma. **

**\- Je suis aussi de cet avis,** lança Ruby. **Quelqu'un veut-il du mal à notre blonde préférée ? **

La cardiologue écarquilla les yeux mais répondit quand même :

**\- Je ne connais pas sa vie en détails docteur Lucas, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a eu une petite altercation avec le Docteur Cassidy il y a quelques jours. Vous en a-t-elle parlé ? **

**\- Non. **

**\- Et vous a-t-elle dit si elle avait des problèmes avec quelqu'un à l'hôpital ? **

**\- Je crois que Killian et elle ont eu certains différents par le passé,** dit Mary.

**\- Je vais le faire venir, cela ne vous dérange pas de rester là ?** Des détails peuvent m'échapper, demanda Régina.

**\- Pas de soucis,** dit Ruby. La grande brune se faisait du souci pour son amie et elle était prête à aider tant qu'elle pouvait.

**\- Merci**, sourit sincèrement la cardiologue.

Malheureusement, Killian Jones ne leur apporta pas d'éléments nouveaux. Trop occupée avec Tink, la laborantine, il était même sympathique avec Emma ses derniers temps. Les trois femmes le remercièrent et il reparti. Elles décidèrent de chercher du côté de Neal avant de se pencher sur le passé de la blonde. Cependant, le jeune médecin était introuvable. Il aurait dû prendre son service depuis une heure mais personne ne l'avait vu. Trouvant cela suspect, les trois médecins décidèrent d'aller faire un tour à son appartement ce qui se voua à l'échec, le portier ne l'ayant pas vu depuis la veille. Son portale ne donna pas plus de résultats et elles repartirent bredouillent à l'hôpital. Enfin, elle le suspectait maintenant d'être à l'origine de la disparition d'Emma et étaient bien décidée à lui mettre la main dessus, coûte que coûte. Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée, que leur semblant de piste avança grâce à l'arrivée d'une jeune interne. La jeune femme se rendit vers le bureau de sa supérieure.

**\- Bonjour docteur Boyd**, l'accueillit Régina. **Que puis-je faire pour vous ? **

**\- Bonjour docteur Mills, je viens vous voir car j'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez Neal et la semaine dernière, il a pris ma place auprès du patient de la 625.**

**\- Greg Mendell ?! Que faisait-il là-bas, ce n'est pas son secteur. **

**\- Je ne sais pas docteur, je sais juste qu'il y est aussi retourné avant-hier, un ami l'a vu. **

**\- Merci. Vous pouvez disposer.**

**\- Je vous en prie**, répondit poliment la blonde avant de quitter le bureau de la cardiologue qui décida de rendre une petite visite à ce fameux patient. Il fallait qu'elle se presse car il quittait l'hôpital le lendemain.

Sa visite fut de courte durée, Greg ne lâchant aucunes infos et se délectant de la colère qui consumait la chirurgienne qui tentait tant bien que mal de se contenir. Après avoir failli le tuer plusieurs fois, elle décida de quitter la chambre avant de commettre l'irréparable. Avant de sortir, elle lui dit quand même :

**\- Je vous préviens que si vous êtes lié à cet enlèvement, je m'assurerais personnellement que votre séjour en prison soit un véritable enfer, la peine de mort va vous paraître la meilleure solution.**

**\- J'ai hâte docteur, vraiment,** sourit Mendell avant que la brune ne ferme la porte.

Les couloirs étaient déserts quand Régina sortit. Le personnel restant devait être en salle de pause et la sécurité se trouvait surement à l'accueil. Se massant les tempes, elle regagna son bureau afin de pouvoir faire le point avec les deux amies d'Emma qui constituait un véritable soutien pour elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un se diriger dans sa direction et c'est seulement quand ils se percutèrent de plein fouet que la brune vit qui se trouvait en face d'elle. La colère qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Mendell revint au galop et doubla alors qu'elle empoignait l'homme qui lui était rentré dedans et le bloquait contre le mur le plus proche.

**\- Vous,** siffla-t-elle menaçante, **vous osez vous pointer ici comme si de rien n'était. Dite moi où elle est ou je vous jure que ça va très mal se passer.**

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, ça s'arrange ? ... ou pas ? héhé **

**A bientôt !**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Bonsoir ! *se cache derrière euh.. n'importe quoi!*_**

**_Je vous présente mes excuses pour dimanche, j'ai été dans l'incapacité de poster :/_**

**_Pour tout vous dire, je n'étais même pas sûre de pouvoir finir aujourd'hui mais je me suis dit que ce serait trop cruel de vous laisser poireauter encore alors je me suis activée ^^ _**

**_Merci pour vos reviews, moins merci pour vos menaces de mort (quelle inventivité d'ailleurs ! :p) mais je vous nem quand même _**

**_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez (au moins à moitié xD)_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_Les couloirs étaient déserts quand Régina sortit. Le personnel restant devait être en salle de pause et la sécurité se trouvait surement à l'accueil. Se massant les tempes, elle regagna son bureau afin de pouvoir faire le point avec les deux amies d'Emma qui constituait un véritable soutien pour elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un se diriger dans sa direction et c'est seulement quand ils se percutèrent de plein fouet que la brune vit qui se trouvait en face d'elle. La colère qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Mendell revint au galop et doubla alors qu'elle empoignait l'homme qui lui était rentré dedans et le bloquait contre le mur le plus proche. _

_**\- Vous,**__ siffla-t-elle menaçante, __**vous osez vous pointer ici comme si de rien n'était. Dite moi où elle est ou je vous jure que ça va très mal se passer.**_

* * *

Régina fixa l'homme en face d'elle qui la regardait d'un air apeuré. Brun, portant une blouse, les yeux noisette et une petite barbichette naissante, la cardiologue l'avait pris pour Neal mais il semblait plus jeune. Surement un interne, se dit la cardiologue alors qu'elle relâchait le pauvre garçon et se reculait. La colère, la fatigue et le peu d'éclairage qu'offrait le couloir l'avait induit en erreur.

**\- Que faites-vous là ?** demanda la chirurgienne qui n'avait nullement l'intention de s'excuser.

**\- Je… Je suis…. Je suis venu voir le patient de la 625, c'est mon tour,** répondit-il avec hésitation.

**\- Bien, je viens d'y aller et tout est bon, vous pouvez retourner vous reposer. **

**\- Ou..ou..oui madame.. euh docteur Mills,** réussit à sortir le jeune homme.

Secouant la tête, la brune repartit en direction de son bureau. A peine arrivée, elle prit appui contre la porte tout juste refermée et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Glissant lentement le long de la porte, elle finit par prendre sa tête dans ses mains et pleura de colère, de désespoir pendant une partie de la nuit. Lorsque plus aucunes larmes de voulurent s'échapper de ses yeux, elle consentit dans un effort surhumain à se lever et s'affala sur le canapé. C'est comme ça que Mary la trouva le lendemain. Doucement, elle décida de la réveiller pour la pousser à rentrer chez elle se reposer.

**\- Régina, **Mary posa la main sur l'épaule de sa supérieure, **Régina, réveillez-vous. **

Grognant, la cardiologue sortit doucement de son sommeil et s'assit péniblement avant de se frotter les yeux et de regarder la petite brune en face d'elle.

**\- Que faites-vous là Mary ? **

**\- J'étais venue prendre d vos nouvelles,** répondit la plus jeune en remarquant les yeux rougis et cernés de son aînée.

**\- Je vais bien, **son ton n'était pas très convaincant.

**\- Que vous me mentiez, soit mais ne vous mentez pas à vous-même. Emma vous manque c'est indéniable. Rentez chez vous, prenez un bain, un somnifère peu importe mais détendez-vous et récupérez, vous savez que dans cet état-là vous n'êtes pas à 100%. **

Malgré le fait qu'elle savait pertinemment que son interne avait raison, Régina refusait de quitter l'hôpital car Neal pouvait revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Ce n'est finalement qu'au bout d'une heure de négociation et avec l'intervention de Ruby venue prêter main forte à son amie que la cardiologue capitula et rentra dans son manoir. Avant de partir, elle avait fait promettre aux deux brunes de la tenir informée toutes les heures. Si jamais Neal venait à passer les portes de l'hôpital, elle devait être prévenue immédiatement. Régina pénétra dans sa maison et elle se sentit encore plus triste qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Les affaires d'Emma ici et là donnait l'impression que la jolie blonde allait passer le seuil de la porte d'une minute à l'autre. Ne pouvant supporter ça plus longtemps, Régina fouilla dans sa pharmacie, prit un somnifère et monta dans sa chambre. Elle se vêtit des habits que la blonde avait laissé, avala le cachet et se glissa dans les draps pour plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Du côté d'Emma, la situation était tout aussi dramatique. Toujours entourée du drap qui lui servait de vêtement, la jeune femme se sentait faible et surtout, elle mourait de faim.

**\- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré Neal,** lança-t-elle à bout de force.

Elle finit par s'évanouir, le manque d'alimentation ayant eu raison d'elle. L'homme qui était dans la pièce d'à côté entra en trombe, ce n'était pas prévu dans son plan que sa captive fasse un malaise. La situation lui échappait complétement. Heureusement, enfin si l'on veut, il avait paré à toute éventualité, après tout, il était quand même médecin. S'emparant de la poche de glucose qu'il avait emmené avec lui, il posa un cathéter à Emma et suspendit la solution au-dessus de son lit. Le brun partit chercher quelque chose à manger pour que la jeune femme puisse diner quand elle aurait repris connaissance. Ca ne tarda pas et la jeune blonde pu enfin remplir son ventre qui commençait sérieusement à se manifester. Neal était resté avec elle et elle entama donc la discussion.

**\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça Neal ? **

**\- Parce que. **

**\- Génial comme réponse,** railla la blonde. **C'est parce que je t'ai remballé l'autre fois sur le toit ? **

**\- En partie, oui. **

**\- Et t'es obligé de faire tout ce cirque ?! Bon dieu, tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de m'envoyer une lettre de menace ou un autre truc débile mais moins dangereux que de me kidnapper ? **s'emporta Emma.

**\- J'y ai pensé figure toi, mais je voulais faire un truc de grandiose, qui fasse plus de bruit qu'une pauvre petite lettre finissant directement à la poubelle. **

**\- Ah beh là, t'inquiète pas que c'est remarqué. D'ailleurs, quand tu finiras en prison, je ne manquerais pas de te le rappeler. **

**\- Je n'irais pas en prison.**

**\- Pourquoi ça ? **

**\- Parce que tu ne diras rien. **

**\- Voyez-vous ça, comme c'est intéressant. J'espère que tu as de quoi faire pression parce que sinon c'est foutu. **

**\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un bleu,** ricana Neal avant de sortir une photo de sa poche. **J'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc Emma.**

La blonde déglutit quand elle vit la photo. Elle représentait Régina et elle, main dans la main juste avant qu'elle ne se rende sur le yacht. _« L'enfoiré, je vais l'étrangler»_ pensa la blonde qui bouillonnait de rage.

**\- Je préfère quand tu es silencieuse,** dit Neal.

**\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas, Régina va te faire passer un sale quart d'heure quand elle t'aura mis la main dessus. Et puis peu importe pour elle et moi, si il le faut je changerais d'hôpital, ou même de métier pour être avec elle. **

**\- Tu es pathétique**, rit l'homme. **Tu n'es pas en position de force, ne l'oublie pas, arrête de faire ta dure à cuire. **

**\- Pourquoi as-tu réellement fais ça ? **

**\- Longue histoire.**

**\- J'ai tout mon temps. **

**\- Tu ne lâcheras pas hein ? **

**\- Non et puis tu n'as rien d'autre à faire car si tu mets le nez dehors, tu es un homme mort, enfin presque,** répliqua Emma.

**\- Bien, ne m'interromps pas. C'était il y a pas si longtemps, 7 ans tout au plus, j'étais très amoureux d'une fille, Sarah. Elle te ressemblait beaucoup, blonde, un tempérament de feu et toujours franche. A l'époque, je n'étais pas très bien dans ma peau mais avec elle je me sentais mieux. Nous sommes devenus amis puis peu à peu, je suis tombé amoureux. Elle m'allumait de temps en temps, un jour j'ai décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Je l'ai embrassé et me suis pris une claque magistrale. Elle était devenue mon « amie » suite à un pari et devait tenir pendant 3 mois, ce qu'elle a fait. J'étais hors de moi et profondément blessé. A partir de ce jour, je me suis juré de ne plus me faire remballé par qui que ce soit et que si quelqu'un devait souffrir, ce ne serait plus moi. Quand tu m'as rejeté se jour-là, j'ai vu rouge et tout est remonté alors je voulais te faire payer. Et dans un sens, tu as pris pour Sarah aussi. Voilà l'histoire,** termina Neal.

**\- T'es vraiment un grand malade ma parole !** s'exclama Emma. **Je ne t'ai jamais allumé !**

**\- Ce qui est fait est fait**, répondit simplement le médecin.** Je te conseil de dormir, tu trouveras le temps moins long.**

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Emma avait raison sur un point, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de sortir car il se ferait immanquablement attrapé. Avoir choisi comme planque les caves inutilisé de l'hôpital pouvait être un super plan mais niveau liberté de mouvement, zéro.

* * *

**_Bientôt la fin de ce cauchemar ? Humm ... Peut être :)_**

**_A bientôt !_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Bonsoiiiiir !_**

**_Bon tout d'abord, je pense que vous l'aurez remarqué mais le dimanche, pas possible de poster, j'ai pas le temps... :/_**

**_Ensuite, peut de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, il ne vous a pas plut ou alors j'ai perdu des lecteurs ? ^^ _**

**_(Si c'est la deuxième option, j'en suis désolée)_**

**_Autrement, si c'est juste parce que vous lisez dans l'ombre, je suis ravie (et je m'accroche à cette idée :p) _**

**_Deuxième mauvaise nouvelle, cette fic est bientôt finie ^^ (20 chapitres c'est déjà bien non ? Oo) _**

**_Bon, bon je vous laisse lire :D_**

* * *

_**\- T'es vraiment un grand malade ma parole !**__ s'exclama Emma. __**Je ne t'ai jamais allumé !**_

_**\- Ce qui est fait est fait**__, répondit simplement le médecin.__** Je te conseil de dormir, tu trouveras le temps moins long.**_

_Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Emma avait raison sur un point, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de sortir car il se ferait immanquablement attrapé. Avoir choisi comme planque les caves inutilisé de l'hôpital pouvait être un super plan mais niveau liberté de mouvement, zéro. _

* * *

Quand Régina s'éveilla, elle fut accueillie par une odeur de pancakes. Pensant qu'Emma était revenue et que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, faillit tomber en arrivant et débarqua dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle avisa la crinière rousse qui farfouillait dans son frigo, la brune perdit son sourire et s'avança vers sa sœur.

**\- Que fais-tu ici ?** demanda l'aînée.

**\- Euh je cherche la confiture,** répondit naturellement la rousse

**\- Sérieusement, pourquoi es-tu chez moi, en train de faire des pancakes au lieu d'être à New York avec ton fils et ton mari ? **

**\- Mon fils et mon mari son partit au Granny's, tu sais le diner du coin, car ils ont tellement confiance en moi et en mes talents de cuisinière qu'ils ont préféré assurer le petit déj autrement,** lui apprit sa cadette faussement vexée ce qui réussit à faire rire la brune. **Roland est en vacances alors Robin et moi avons posé une semaine pour venir te soutenir. Une certaine Ruby, nous a téléphoné hier et nous a mis au courant de ta... **elle marqua une légère pause et scruta la réaction de sa sœur, **situation.**

Régina sourit et se dit qu'elle fallait qu'elle remercie la jeune interne à l'occasion car même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, avoir sa sœur près d'elle lui faisait chaud au cœur. Bien sûr, Robin avait sûrement dû être mis au courant de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Emma mais elle n'en avait cure.

**\- Merci,** sourit sincèrement la brune.

Sa sœur lui rendit un sourire et elles se regardèrent quelques minutes avant qu'une odeur de brûlé ne vienne leur chatouiller les narines.

**\- Et merde,** pesta Zelena.

**\- Heureusement qu'on avait prévu le coup,** lança Robin qui venait tout juste de pénétrer dans le manoir avec diverses viennoiseries et parts de tartes.

Devant la tête dépitée de sa femme, il rit avant de saluer Régina. La petite famille s'installa autour de la table et ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne ambiance avec que la maîtresse de maison n'éclate en sanglot.

**\- Qu'passe tati ?** demanda le petit Roland avant de se lever et d'enlacer sa tante.

**\- Rien mon poussin... rien.**

**\- Pouquoi pleures ? **

**\- Je suis contente qu'on soit tous réunis,** mentit la brune.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

**\- Qu'est ce qui se passe réellement ?** Zelena l'avait suivi et elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa sœur. **Hey Sis', dit moi. **

**\- Je déjeune tranquillement avec ma famille alors qu'Emma est on ne sait où, surement en danger. Je me dégoûte, si tu savais. **

**\- Ce n'est en rien ta faute,** tenta de la rassurer la rousse**. Profite de ces moments pour te ressourcer, nous sommes là maintenant, nous allons t'aider et Emma sera revenue avant que tu n'es eu le temps de dire ouf.**

Régina sécha ses larmes et se força à sourire. Les deux femmes redescendirent et finirent ce déjeuner en famille. Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'hôpital où Mary se proposa pour garder Roland. Accompagnée de David qui était en repos aujourd'hui, ils partirent avec le petit garçon laissant les autres dans le bureau de Régina. La cardiologue partie faire ses consultations par obligations, malgré l'envie qui n'y était pas. Elle revint 3 heures plus tard et trouva Robin, Zelena, Ruby et un jeune homme inconnu au bataillon assis en tailleur autour de sa table basse sur laquelle trônait un monticule de papier.

**\- Qui est ce ?** demanda la brune en désignant l'homme. **Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ?**

**\- Bonjour, je m'appelle August, je suis venu filer un coup de main.**

Il reçut pour toute réponse un regard désapprobateur_. « J'espère que Ruby ne lui a juste pas dit ce qui nous liait Emma et moi »_ pensa Régina. La brune capta le regard de son interne et sut que ce n'était pas le cas. De l'aide était la bienvenue après tout.

**\- Quant à ça,** Ruby désigna les feuilles éparpillées,** c'est la vie de Neal. Enfin, ce qu'on a pu trouver en tout cas.**

**\- C'est Robin qui a eu l'idée,** sourit Zelena fière de son homme. **Il s'est dit que le médecin n'a pas eu le temps de trouver un endroit avec lequel il n'avait pas de lien. Alors on a fouillé dans son passé et à part son appart, chez ses parents et l'hôpital beh c'est pas la folie.**

**\- Ses parents habitent ici, nous sommes allez voir et il n'y a personne, **continua Robin. **Chez lui, pareil, il reste donc l'hôpital. Nous sommes donc en train de nous répartir les étages où farfouiller. **

**\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas chômé,** dit Régina les larmes aux yeux. **Merci à tous.**

Prenant place à son tour autour de la table, la brune se plongea à son tour dans les recherches. Ils se repartirent les étages et décidèrent de finir par les sous-sols ensembles car ces derniers étaient les plus vastes. Alors que les équipes se formaient pour tenter de trouver Emma, la blonde tentait toujours de se libérer par ses propres moyens.

**\- Neal ?!** hurla-t-elle.

**\- Mais ferme ta gueule ! **

**\- Non. T'as une douche ?** enchaina la blonde

**\- Non, j'ai une bassine. **

**\- Beh ça fra l'affaire. Tu peux me l'amener ? **

Neal réfléchit quelques secondes, c'était surement une ruse pour s'échapper mais il n'était pas inhumain au point de la laisser dans cette état plus longtemps.

**\- J'arrive. **

Le brun amena une grande bassine qu'il remplit d'eau et déposa une tenue de bloc à côté. Là, il détache seulement la main droite d'Emma et sortit de la pièce.

**\- Si tu jettes ne serais-ce qu'un seul coup d'œil pendant que je tente de me laver, je te promets que dès que je sors de là je t'émascule. **

Aucune réponse ne vint. La jeune femme tenta tant bien que mal de se laver et enfila la tenue bleue une fois qu'elle eut terminée. Elle se leva autant que sa deuxième main attachée le lui permettait et se dégourdit les jambes. Ensuite, elle balança le drap dans lequel elle était confinée depuis pratiquement 2 jours et se recoucha. Emma avait dû s'assoupir car la bassine n'était plus là quand elle se réveilla. Alors qu'elle sortait à peine de son sommeil, un grand bruit se fit entendre et une voix qu'elle identifia rapidement retentit.

**\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé,** cria une voix masculine.

_« Robin ! Putain je suis sauvée »_ pensa-t-elle.

Des bruits de talons firent écho aux paroles de l'homme et quelques secondes plus tard, la voix d'une femme retentit.

**\- Ordure ! Où est-elle, cracha la femme qui venait d'entrer. **

**\- Ginaaaaa !** S'écria Emma.

Alors qu'elle allait se lever, la blonde s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de tomber lamentablement par terre. Se hissant dans ce qui lui servait de lit, elle éclata en sanglots. Peu importe où elle était, Régina ne pouvait la trouver aussi vite. L'interne ne savait même pas si sa compagne avait senti le kidnapping et si elle soupçonnait déjà son collègue. La fin de la journée passa lentement, Emma pleura beaucoup, sentant le désespoir la gagner. Elle finit par s'endormir, complètement vidée et avec les yeux qui brûlent.

Du côté des recherches, tous les étages avaient été fouillés de fond en comble et ils étaient tous épuisés, pas question de s'attaquer aux sous-sols maintenant. D'un commun accord, Ruby appela Mary et tous se rejoignirent chez Régina. La chambre d'amis ainsi que les canapés et divers matelas gonflables furent sollicités et tous dormir dans le manoir Mills cette nuit-là. Les recherches reprirent le lendemain et tous prirent la direction des sous-sols une fois arrivés à l'hôpital. Robin avait proposé d'utilisé des lampes de poches, comme ça si une des pièces étaient allumées, il y avait fort à parier qu'Emma s'y trouvait. Alors que tous étaient occupés à regarder sous les portes, la voix de Robin s'éleva.

**\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé !** cria-t-il avant de défoncer la porte.

Régina couru à en perdre haleine dans sa direction et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Elle vit Neal qui c'était levé et qui la regardait avec des yeux de merlan fris. Cette fois, par d'erreur, elle l'empoigna fermement par le col et siffla :

**\- Où est-elle ? **

Alors que l'homme allait répondre, une voix s'éleva :

**\- Je suis là, Gina ! Giiinaaa !**

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**A bientôt ! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Bonjour à tous ! _**

**_Je m'excuse sincèrement de cette longue attente, je n'avais pas prévu d'être aussi occupée... _**

**_Je pense que j'ai perdu certains lecteurs en route et j'en suis profondément désolé ... _**

**_Voici donc le chapitre 21, dernier au avant dernier, selon vos envies, mais promis, il ne seras pas aussi long à arriver ! (j'ai déjà commencé l'épilogue ^^)_**

**_Chapitre plus long, avec un résumé de ce qui c'est passé avant (bon ok c'est peu être un looooong résumé mais je sais pas faire cout :p)_**

**_Vous n'êtes donc pas obligés de lire la partie en italique :)_**

**_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plairas et que vous retrouverez le ton du début !_ **

* * *

_Que s'est-il passé avant ? : _

_Emma débarque dans l'hôpital de Storybrooke pour débuter son internat auprès de la célèbre cardiologue Régina Mills. Elle retrouve sa collègue de fac Ruby et son cauchemar de primaire Killian. Elle rencontre également Mary, fille du doyen et Neal, chef de l'interne sous les ordres de Régina. La jeune blonde tombe littéralement sous le charme de sa supérieure même si elle est un peu… Froide, voir même c'est la banquise en personne. Elle se lie également d'amitié avec son jeune patient, Henry qui semble avoir remarqué l'attention particulière qu'Emma porte à la cardiologue. Malheureusement, avant que la jeune femme ne puisse se faire à son nouvel environnement de travail, un accident de bus met tout le monde sur le pied de guerre et elle se retrouve à bosser toute la nuit au côté de Régina. Plus tard, alors que la sulfureuse brune lui fait la morale, elle l'invite chez elle pour mieux la connaître. Contre toute attente, l'invitation est acceptée mais pas le temps de faire un feu de joie, des patients les attendent. Deux bébés, des jumeaux dont l'un présente une malformation cardiaque qui peut lui couter la vie. La mère décide de choisir l'opération in-utéro et celle-ci est un succès grâce au docteur Mills. La soirée arrive et c'est une réussite, du point de vue d'Emma qui est plus que ravie par la tenue qu'arborait sa supérieure. Dans un coup de folie, elle l'invite également la semaine d'après tout en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Puis, la jeune femme est appelée aux urgences et une fois son travail fini, se retrouve coincée dans l'ascenseur, en panne, avec la femme qui occupe toutes ses pensées. Les choses dérapent et les deux femmes s'embrassent avant que l'appareil ne se remette en marche. Henry à un épanchement péricardique et il doit être opéré, le garçon insiste pour que ce soit par Emma et il est finalement son premier patient. Les choses se précisent entre Emma et Régina et elles décident finalement de se donner une chance à condition que personne ne soit au courant. La jeune blonde fait connaissance avec la sœur de la brune, Zelena, une rousse pétillante qui les réveille en fanfare un matin, ce qui vaut à Emma un bon mal de dos quand elle se retrouve éjectée du lit pour ne pas être vue, ce qui lui apportera un massage. Elle rencontre également Robin, le mari de Zelena et Roland, leur fils. Au moment dudit massage, la blonde s'endort ce qui ne plait pas à Régina. Pour se rattraper, elle prévoit un week end romantique. Entre temps, Neal à tenter de l'embrasser et quand il s'est fait repousser, l'a menacée. Le fameux week end arrive et complétement flippée, la jeune blonde appelle Zelena à la rescousse. Finalement, elle prévoit tout in extremis et tout est parfait, même leur première fois à bord d'un magnifique yacht. Mais, Emma se fait kidnapper durant la nuit ce qui plonge Régina dans la détresse. Avec l'aide de Ruby, Mary et les compagnons de ses dernières (respectivement, August et David), elle découvre le ravisseur (Neal) et finissent après 2 jours interminables par retrouver Emma. _

* * *

1 mois. C'est le temps qui c'était écoulé depuis que Régina avait retrouvé Emma dans les caves de l'hôpital. Les choses avaient bougés, et pas forcément dans le bon sens pour tout le monde. Neal avait été livré à la police et avait perdu son droit d'exercer. Quand à Greg, il avait repris quelques années de prison. Pour la blonde et sa compagne, la vie ne pouvait être plus parfaite, même si à présent, tout le monde savait pour leur couple. Lorsque l'affaire avait été dévoilé, Emma avait dû changer de titulaire mais c'est le seul changement majeur qui c'était effectué. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient par la suite décidé d'emménager ensemble, ne pouvant plus ce passé l'une de l'autre. Elles vivaient dans un monde de bisounours où il n'y avait jamais de prises de tête. Enfin, ne jamais dire jamais car ce matin-là :

**\- Emmaaaaaaaa ! **

Un cri mit fin au silence régnant dans le manoir.

**\- Ouiii ?** répondit la concernée d'une voix mielleuse voulant éviter un conflit.

**\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de retourner tes jeans et de les boutonner quand tu les mets au sale ? **

**\- Sérieux Gina ? Tu m'engueule pour des foutus jean ? **

**\- Ce ne sont pas que de foutus jeans très chère,** répliqua Régina froidement tenant dans sa main la pièce à conviction**. Tu sais combien de temps ça me prends de faire la lessive quand il faut que je repasse derrière toi ? **

**\- Je suis vraiment désolé ma Gina**, dit Emma en activant le mode « moue adorable et irrésistible »

**\- Tu es constamment désolé…**

**\- Je ne veux pas que l'on se dispute pour ce genre de futilité. **

**\- Ce ne sont pas … **

**\- Oui oui pardon excuse-moi,** la coupa la blonde. **C'est un cas de force majeur et je vais donc me réunir avec moi-même afin de décider de mon sort.** Voyant le regard glacial que lui lançait sa compagne, la jeune femme souffla. **Tu veux décider toi-même de mon sort c'est ça ?** tenta de plaisanter Emma.

**\- Je te parle d'un sujet sérieux et toi tu le tourne à la plaisanterie. J'en ai marre Emma, marre de toujours devoir repasser derrière toi. Je passe mon temps à le faire. Un coup c'est par ce que tu n'as pas rangé tes affaires, une autre fois c'est tes bottes crottés qui ont salis l'entrée, ensuite, les miettes sur le canapé lorsque tu décides de grignoter devant la télé et la liste et longue … Je n'en peux plus. **

**\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ?** demanda la plus jeune prise au dépourvu.

**\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes pour une chieuse maniaque et que tu t'en aille, **lui apprit l'aînée les larmes aux yeux.

**\- Je suis désolé sunshine, vraiment. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte mais je vais faire attention, promis.** Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de la brune. **Tu veux qu'on aille se prendre un bain ? **

Régina sourit devant le changement de sujet et accepta volontiers. Si Emma ne tenait pas sa promesse, elle aviserait. Finalement, ce n'était donc pas pour aujourd'hui qu'un nuage viendrait entacher leur bonheur.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, les deux femmes se figèrent dans les escaliers. Elles se fixèrent, chacune cherchant dans les yeux de l'autre la potentielle identité de la personne derrière la porte. Soudain, un éclair de lucidité les frappa. Alors que Régina se contenta de mettre la main devant sa bouche, Emma se frappa le front du plat de la main et lança :

**\- Merde les filles ! **

Depuis l'enlèvement de la blonde, des liens entre Mary, Ruby, Régina et Emma c'étaient créées et les jeunes femmes avaient décidés que chaque semaines, chacune recevrait chez elle. Cette semaine, c'était au tour de la chirurgienne, dieu merci le repas ne serait pas un désastre. La seule fois où Emma avait tenu à faire à manger, la brune avait cru faire un arrêt cardiaque en découvrant l'état de sa cuisine et le repas était tellement cuit que ça avait été immangeable. Il avait donc été décidé pour le bien de l'humanité que lorsqu'arriverait le tour de la jolie blonde, soit elle commandait, soit Régina cuisinait. Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui les invitées étaient derrière la porte et rien n'avait été préparé.

**\- Tu les occupes au salon, je cuisine un truc vite fait,** dit la cardiologue en redescendant au rez-de-chaussée.

**\- Oui chef,** répliqua Emma en imitant le salue militaire faisant rire sa compagne. **Tu nous fais pas un repas quatre étoiles hein, prépares nous juste un ptit gueuleton ce seras parfait,** lui murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joues et d'allée accueillir les invités.

Régina aurait voulu la reprendre sur son langage, mais la pétillante blonde avait déjà ouvert la porte d'entrée. Tout en se dépêchant de rejoindre sa cuisine, la brune entendit sa compagne saluer leurs invités et à l'entente des voix masculines, déduit qu'August et David étaient là aussi. La jeune femme appréciaient les compagnons de Ruby et Mary, passer du temps ensemble était un réel plaisir.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Régina aillant eu le temps de préparer un plat digne de ce nom. Heureusement, elle avait toujours tout un tas de produits frais qui lui permettait de parer à toutes éventualités. Ainsi, ses fagots de haricots accompagnant les steaks hachés, repas simple mais complet ravirent tout le monde. Les conversations tournèrent surtout autour de l'hôpital et le futur déménagement de Mary chez David. Tout le monde c'étaient porté volontaire pour filer un coup de main, il ne restait qu'à fixer le jour. Alors que la salade de fruits allait être sur le point d'être servie, un bruit familier retentit, celui des bippers. Enfin d'un bipper exactement. Alors que la maîtresse de maison se ruait vers son sac, Emma attrapait la veste de la brune pour gagner du temps. Après un rapide baiser et un « je t'appelle plus tard. Désolée », la Mercedes démarrait direction l'hôpital. La blonde revint dans le salon où les invités étaient restés.

**\- Heureusement qu'elle avait eu le temps de faire le dessert,** plaisanta la blonde pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**\- T'as raison ma vieille, il est hors de question que je re-goûte à ta cuisine,** répondit Ruby. **Comment ça se fait qu'on n'est pas été bipés ?**

**\- Aucune idée,** ce fut Mary qui prit la parole. La petite brune continua,** peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'un spécialiste. **

**\- Tu as surement raison... Bien, je vais chercher le dessert,** lança la blonde en se levant pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, et les invités partis qu'Emma eu des nouvelles de Régina. Enfin, des nouvelles est surement un bien grand mot car le message qu'elle reçut se résumait à : « Problème, Henry, Viens t'expliquerais. ». Après avoir attrapé son cuir rouge, fermé correctement la porte derrière elle, elle sauta dans sa voiture et fonça à l'hôpital. Il faut avouer que tout ce qui concernait le petit garçon lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Un fois arrivé, elle se précipita dans le bureau de sa compagne et ex-titulaire et buta sur la porte fermé. Quand elle demanda à l'infirmière où était le docteur Mills, celle-ci lui indiqua la porte qui menait au toit. Ce qu'elle vit lui serra le cœur. Assise sur l'une des chaises laissée là, la brune tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon et se balançait doucement tandis que le petit corps tremblait. En se rapprochant, Emma entendit des sanglots alors que la douce voix de Régina chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes.

**\- Hey,** fut tout la seule chose qu'elle put sortir en arrivant à leur niveau.

La petite tête brune sortit du cou de la cardiologue et les yeux remplis de larmes d'Henry se posèrent sur elle.

**\- Emma,** murmura-t-il avant de tendre les bras vers elle.

Demandant silencieusement l'accord à sa compagne, l'interne tira une chaise et accueillit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il s'agrippa à elle comme on s'agripperait à une bouée de sauvetage et tenta de parler.

**\- Emma… ma…maman... partie,** sanglota-t-il. **Je...je... on était en train de jouer et… elle… elle s'est écroulée…**

**\- Chut bonhomme,** la jeune femme lui caressait le dos pour le calmer. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation, à part que la mère d'Henry avait eu un problème. Il fallait qu'elle discute avec Régina. Le poids sur sa poitrine se fit plus lourd et elle comprit que le petit brun c'était endormi trop fatigué par les larmes qu'il avait versé. Profitant de ce répit qui ne durerait pas forcément longtemps, elle se tourna vers la brune. Que s'est-il passé ?

**\- Sa mère est arrivée en ambulance aux alentours de midi,** commença la chirurgienne. **C'est Henry qui avait appelé, car elle c'était évanouie. Quand elle s'est réveillée, son souffle était court, ses pieds et ses chevilles gonflées, pourtant, quand elle a eu son malaise, elle jouait tranquillement avec Henry. Les médecins présents on fait une écho ainsi qu'une IRM et ont détecté un problème sur la valve mitrale. Il fallait vite opérer et c'est là qu'ils m'ont bipée. Comme tu te doutes, nous avons réalisé une opération à cœur ouvert. Tout c'est bien passé jusqu'à ce que nous refermions. Une hémorragie interne. Je n'ai rien pu faire, le temps que l'on trouve l'origine, on l'avait déjà perdu. Je t'ai envoyé le message en sortant du bloc et je suis allé voir Henry. **

Emma attrapa la main de la brune et lui offrit un regard empli de tendresse.

**\- Comment se fait-il que ce problème n'est pas été détecté avant ? **

**\- Apparemment, c'était une sportive, l'essoufflement après une course ou autre ne l'a jamais vraiment alarmé. De plus, c'était la première fois qu'elle enflait,** répondit la brune.

**\- Que va-t-il lui arriver ?** demanda la jeune blonde en désignant le petit garçon dont le sommeil était tout sauf paisible.

**\- J'ai demandé à ce que l'on trouve de la famille, même éloigné**, lui apprit Régina.

**\- Et alors ? **

**\- Rien pour le moment. Je n'ai pas encore contacté les services sociaux, je lui laisse un peu de répit. **

**\- Tu as bien fait,** sourit Emma. **Il va falloir le réveillé, la fraicheur arrive.** Avant qu'elle ne le réveil, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Régina**. Dit, on pourrait le prendre avec nous cette nuit si les résultats sont infructueux.**

Sa compagne acquiesça et la jeune blonde commença à secouer le garçon. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle lui proposa un chocolat chaud, chantilly, cannelle, les meilleurs selon elle. Il opina, encore bouleversé par la perte récente de sa mère. Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent donc à la cafétéria et prirent donc deux chocolats chauds ainsi qu'un café. Voyant que la nuit n'était pas loin, Emma prit la parole.

**\- Hey kids, ça te dirais de venir chez nous pour cette nuit ? **

L'enfant sourit pour la première fois.

**\- Alors vous vous êtes finalement mis ensemble hein ? C'est cool.** Son sourire disparu. **Mais je dois pas partir avec une assistante sociale ou je sais pas quoi ?** Les larmes commençaient à revenir à la pensée qu'il devrait partir avec une inconnue.

**\- Tu regardes trop de films gamin,** lui sourit gentiment Emma. **Quand t'as deux médecins trop cools, la case assistante sociale peut être oubliée disons… quelques jours,** dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Henry ce leva et vint enlacer les deux femmes en leur chuchotant un merci à fendre l'âme. Une fois les boissons chaudes finies, ils rentrèrent tous au manoir Mills, enfin plutôt Swan-Mills. Le petit brun, au grand dam de Régina choisis de monter dans la voiture d'Emma ce qui plaqua sur le visage de la jeune femme un sourire de fierté. Les jours à venir allaient être éprouvants pour le jeune garçon, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas seul à les affronter.

* * *

**_Verdict ? ^^_**

**_A bientôt !_ **


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hey, hey :)_**

**_J'ai été rapide non ? :p_**

**_Bon et bien ... Voici la fin ... (oui, oui déjà Oo) _**

**_Un petit épilogue qui j'espère vous plairas ^^_**

**_Je tiens à tous vous remercier, lecteurs de l'ombres, reviewers, ceux qui ont suivi tout du long cette histoire et l'ont même mis en favori (si si c'est vrai jvous jure *w*)_**

**_Merci à tous :D_**

**_Bon, je me lancerais bien dans un discours larmoyant mais :_**

**_Primo : J'ai pas trop d'idée là..._**

**_Secundo : Je vais me faire taper si je parle encore _**

**_Tercio : Je tiens un petit peu à ma vie ;)_**

**_Je vous nem tous et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

**_Lisez doucement, ce n'est pas très long (okey je la ferme *O*)_**

* * *

**\- Henry, t'es prêt ? **

**\- Ouep, m'ma j'arrive,** répondit l'intéressé.

**\- Dépêches toi, ta mère et ta sœur sont déjà dans la voiture.**

**\- J'ai promis à Roland que cette année j'emmènerais mon pc et qu'on se ferait des nuits blanches sur LoL ! **

**\- Tu peux toujours rêver jeune homme,** répondit sa mère dans un clin d'œil, avant de lui emboîter le pas et de fermer la maison.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux à la voiture, la femme au volant leur lança :

**\- Tel mère, tel fils.**

**\- C'est pas vrai Gina, je ne suis jamais en retard ! Enfin... Presque jamais …**

**\- Voyons Emma, tu pourrais entrer dans le Guiness des records avec tous tes retards,** plaisanta la brune.

**\- Nianiania,** bouda la jeune blonde en prenant place sur le siège passager.

La brune rit avant de se pencher vers sa compagne, de relever son menton et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Emma sourit dans le baiser et voulu l'approfondir, mais..

**\- Beurk, c'est dégeu,** s'exclama une voix enfantine à l'arrière.

**\- Johanna Swan-Mills, langage,** la réprimanda sa mère brune en démarrant.

**\- Tu feras moins la maligne quand tu embrasseras ton amoureux jeune fille, **dit Emma.

**\- J'aurais jamais d'amoureux puisque je vais me marier avec Henry,** sourit la fillette.

**\- Je vais pas me marier avec toi Joe, tu es ma sœur…** intervint le brun

**\- Beh et alors ? **

**\- Eh bien, je t'aime comme une sœur, pas comme une fiancée. **

**\- Mais euh…. pas juste,** répondit Joe en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

**\- Tu boudes ?** demanda son frère

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Sa petite sœur faisait la moue et avait tourné la tête du côté de la fenêtre. Le rire de Régina retentit dans la voiture et sa compagne l'interrogea du regard.

**\- Toi et les enfants ne partagés pas le même patrimoine génétique mais mis à part ça, ce sont tes enfants à coup sûr. **

**\- Tu dis ça parce que notre fille boude ? **

**\- Exact. **

**\- Tu es vraiment... **

**\- Exceptionnelle ? Oui je sais,** la coupa sa compagne en souriant.

Emma marmonna et croisa les bras comme sa fille ce qui fit de nouveau rire la cardiologue. Bien malgré elle, la jeune blonde sourit car le rire de Régina était le plus beau des sons. Son sourire s'élargit quand elle repensant au début de sa famille.

C'était il y a environ 5 ans. Henry venait de perdre sa mère et les deux médecins lui avaient proposé de rester avec elles pour la nuit. La nuit c'était transformé en jours, les jours en semaines, les semaines en mois et quand l'assistante sociale leur mis la pression, elles décidèrent d'engager les démarches d'adoption. Bien sûre, elles avaient tenu à en parler avec Henry d'abord, elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier : Emma était montée le chercher dans sa chambre.

**\- Henry ?** appela-t-elle en passant la tête par la porte

**\- Yep ?** répondit le petit brun en continuant de jouer avec ses chevaliers.

**\- Tu peux venir avec moi bonhomme s'il te plaît ? Gina et moi aimerions te parler. **

**\- Ah … Ouais okey… j'arrive,** lança-t-il peu convaincu.

La blonde l'avait attendu et lui avait attrapé la main avant de descendre pour rejoindre sa compagne qui tournait dans le salon comme un lion en cage. Quand Régina vit le petit garçon, un sourire tendre illumina son visage et elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé où Emma s'installerait à ses côtés quelques secondes plus tard. Henry dans un fauteuil en face, baissait la tête.

**\- Hey gamin, regarde nous,** commença la jeune interne.

Le petit garçon leva la tête, ses yeux brillants serrèrent le cœur des deux femmes. Il pensait surement qu'elle voulait se débarrasser de lui, le mettre dans un orphelinat. Régina prit alors la parole, ne voulant pas qu'il se fasse de fausse idée.

**\- Henry, tu vis avec nous depuis quelques temps déjà mais disons que la situation n'est pas très légale du point de vu de l'administration. Avec Emma,** sa compagne lui attrapa la main, **nous nous demandions si tu serais d'accord pour régulariser tout ça.**

Voyant qu'Henry ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que racontait la cardiologue, la blonde prit le relais.

**\- En gros, tu voudrais rester avec nous pour toujours et qu'on t'adopte ? **

La joie du petit garçon quand il avait accepté avait gonflés de bonheur le cœur de celles qu'il considérait déjà comme ses mamans. Les papiers n'avaient été qu'une formalité et la petite famille avait fêté ça dignement en partant un weekend end à Disney World.

Puis, 6 mois plus tard, la famille c'était de nouveau agrandit. Un bébé répondant au nom de Johanna avait débarqué dans le manoir Swan-Mills comblant de bonheur petit et grand. Lors de leur premier été tous ensemble, la sœur de Régina les avaient invités à venir dans le New Jersey, dans leur maison de campagne. Henry avait tout de suite accroché avec Roland et les deux cousins étaient rapidement devenus inséparables, toujours à faire les quatre cents coups. A la fin des vacances, il avait été décidé que tous se réuniraient ainsi tous les ans ce qui ravie au plus haut point les enfants. Au quotidien, Henry était très protecteur envers sa petite sœur et dès que l'on complimentait cette dernière, le petit garçon bombait le torse de fierté et répliquait : « C'est ma sœur » faisant sourire les adultes. Toujours très patient, il cherchait sans cesse des jeux pour qu'ils puissent jouer ensemble. Bien sûr, il avait prévu de l'initier à la X-Box ainsi qu'à l'ordinateur pour que ce ne soit pas une fille « super chiante et inintéressante » selon ses propres termes. Ses mères avaient ri quand elle avait découvert la petite alors âgée de 3 ans, dans sa poussette, une manette dans les mains. Les jeux électroniques avaient été remis à plus tard et les histoires de chevaliers et de princesses dépoussiérées.

Malgré le fait qu'aucune génétique ne reliait les membres de cette famille atypique, l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement en faisait une famille des plus unies. Les deux enfants avaient d'ailleurs pris quelques traits de leurs mères. Henry ressemblait plus à Régina avec sa manière de parler, de se comporter de façon royale, mais terriblement sexy rajoutait Emma quand la sulfureuse brune lui jetait un regard noir. Le brun levait un sourcil exactement comme sa mère brune quand il était surpris, et pinçait les lèvres de la même manière lorsqu'il était contrarié. Aussi calme et cultivé que Régina, il faisait souvent naitre une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux de sa mère. Néanmoins, il gardait l'incorrigible habitudes d'Emma d'être constamment en retard ou bien de courir dans les escaliers. La petite Johanna ressemblait, pour le moment, plus à sa mère blonde. Une vraie boule d'énergie blonde qui vous fait fondre avec ses magnifiques yeux verts, bien utile selon Henry lorsqu'ils faisaient une bêtise. De nature spontanée, la fillette était le clown de la maison. Cependant, comme Régina avait pris en main ses tenues vestimentaires, elle deviendrait à n'en pas douté, une femme classe et très féminine, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Emma. La petite famille vivait en harmonie, avec des hauts et des bas, des moments de joie et de chagrin, mais une chose était sûr, ces quatre-là c'étaient bien trouvés.

La jeune blonde fut sortie de ses pensées par la main de sa compagne qui venait de se poser sur sa cuisse.

**\- A quoi tu penses ?** demanda la brune en ne lâchant cependant pas la route des yeux.

**\- A nous. A ce que nous avons traversé et à ce que nous sommes devenus, **répondit Emma en souriant.

**\- Je suis heureuse et fière de ce que nous avons accomplis, **dit Régina.

**\- Moi aussi,** la blonde serra la main toujours sur sa cuisse.** Moi aussi.**

La vie pouvait leur réservée d'autres surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises, pourrait placer d'autre obstacles sur leur chemin, à présent qu'elles s'étaient trouvées, construites et avaient fondé une famille, jamais rien, ni personne les sépareraient.

* * *

**_Rangez les kleenex *w*_**

**_Je suis heureuse (mais vous le serez peut être moins) de vous annoncer que j'ai dans l'idée d'écrire une autre fic Oo _**

**_Bien sûr, ce coup là je compte pas me louper. _**

**_Je compte faire de plus grand chapitres et je vais avancer, voir finir d'écrire avant de publier (oui j'ai gagné en intelligence héhé) _**

**_Pour ceux qui veulent une ébauche de résumé en avance, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un tit message, et pour les autres beh surprise ! :p_**

**_Je vous dit donc à bientôt !_**


End file.
